Say My Name
by themightypookums
Summary: "I'm not sure how it all happened. Gradually, I guess, over the years. When you're with the same people day in and day out, I guess it's bound to happen. I just never would have guessed this, and with him. I mean, really?" KennyxButters Rated M for dirty scenes, language, and some abuse (I was gentle, I swear).
1. Chapter 1: Kenny

Young by The Chainsmokers has been in my head for days now. It's my inspiration and I HOPE that y'all like it. (PS. I loved writing drunk Kyle. What a little shit)

* * *

 **Chapter One: Kenny**

I'm not sure how it all happened. Gradually, I guess, over the years. When you're with the same people day in and day out, I guess it's bound to happen. I just never would have guessed this, and with him. I mean, really? It could have been any of the girls, or Craig, or Stan, or even Kyle, but it had to be him. I noticed it at the beginning of high school. Stan hosted a party at his house just before the summer ended. It was a relatively quiet summer. Kyle and Stan went off to some camp, Craig got a summer job, Tweek spent most of his time at the coffee shop with his family, Cartman stayed in South Park but I can't handle hanging around him for long, and _he_ was off to spend time with relatives in Denver.

I was alone. Stuck in my shitty house with my shitty father and shitty life, but then they all came back. I practically squealed when I opened the door to see Kyle and Stan standing on my porch. They were both tanned and grinning from ear to ear. Stan told me about the party he wanted to hold. I wasn't huge into large crowds and loud noises, but I just wanted connection, so I agreed. I wasn't sure how he managed to get so many people packed into his house without either of his parents being around and to also have enough booze to highly intoxicate a bunch of fifteen year olds, but holy shit, he did it.

I showed up late, mostly because I'm a dickhead, but at least I showed. The music could be heard at the end of the block. I didn't bother knocking because I knew no one would hear me, so I opened the door and let myself inside, shaking with nerves and excitement. There were so many people. Everyone from our class, and a few people from the higher classes. It was sort of surreal how much influence Stan had. Unlike me. I was quiet, people tended to either pick on me or pity me. There wasn't much of an in-between, except Kyle and Stan. They were my only two true friends.

"Kenny!" I heard a familiar voice yell over the music. I pushed my bright orange hood off my head to look up. It was Kyle. He was bouncing out of the kitchen, pushing between people, to get to me. I could tell, even from a distance, that he was completely smashed. He was small so I was guessing it didn't take much, but the pink skin over his freckled cheeks and nose and hooded eyes were a massive tell. I grunted when Kyle impacted me, wrapping his arms around me in a tight hug. "Dude, we missed ya this summer."

I let out a small chuckle, not just at Kyle's intoxicated state, but by how little he had changed over the years. While everyone else grew, he stayed small. He was a whole foot shorter than me with a tiny frame, but he made up for it with a big attitude. I blame Sheila on that one. Kyle pulled away, bracing his hands against my shoulders so he wouldn't fall over. I carefully grabbed his arm, just in case.

"I missed you guys too," I replied.

Kyle beamed. His cheeks were almost the same colour as his hair. I chuckled again. "C'mon, c'mon, e'eryone's waitin' for ya."

Kyle grabbed my hand to start to lead me through the crowd of bodies dancing to the music. "How much have you have to drink?" I yelled.

"He'so'kay," Kyle slurred back. He didn't hear me, which was fine, I was just happy to see my friend happy. Kyle could be pretty wound tight so seeing him loosen up was both satisfying and enjoyable to watch.

Kyle led me through the kitchen and out the back door. There was a fire in the middle of the yard and people all around, drinks clutched in their hands. Stan, Craig, and Tweek were on the other side of the fire, the soft glow of the flames lighting up their faces. Kyle led me towards them without skipping a beat.

"Look who I found!" Kyle sang.

Stan smiled. Tweek's lips twitched up into a smile, at least I think it did. It was difficult to know sometimes. Craig gave me a small nod. Craig and Tweek were the two I hung out with the most through the summer. Mostly it was hanging out eating pizza and watching movies after they were both done work, or playing video games on the weekend, if they had the time. It was a bit strange at first. I wasn't used to being around them so much and they both had adapted the fake relationship they earned back in elementary school. They became inseparable once in middle school and when we all caught them making out in the locker room in seventh grade, we knew that was it. Craig and Tweek were officially a couple.

"—nny?" Stan's voice broke through my daze.

"Huh?" I asked confusingly.

Stan chuckled. "Do you want a drink? There's beer," he repeated himself without mentioning my spaced out demeanour.

"Lots of beer!" Kyle said loudly, throwing his hands up in the air.

Stan rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I'll have one," I answered, just smiling at Kyle's drunken state but not giving him any attention.

"Lots! Y'all have lots!" Kyle yelled and turned to start towards the house again.

Stan sighed loudly. "Better make sure he doesn't get himself into trouble. I'll be right back with your beer," he explained to me.

He put a strong hand on my shoulder as he passed by. He was the same height as me but with more muscle. He had lost his hat years ago to focus on styling his ebony hair into a messy but flattering way. Surely, it was Wendy who brought on the change in middle school. I smiled and nodded in thanks before he left.

"How are ya', asshole?" Craig asked and Tweek's entire face twitched.

"Ack, Craig!" he yelled, trying to hold his hands steady that cupped his drink.

I smiled. "Better than you, dickwad," I answered.

Craig laughed. He wasn't up to the same level at Kyle and Stan, but he was pretty close. Tweek made a low groan in the back on his throat. He was shaking and focusing hard on his drink. Craig's lips turned up in to a small smile as he reached out to take the red plastic cup from his boyfriend.

"Tweek, honey, do you want to go sit down somewhere?" Craig asked sweetly. His voice wasn't as nasally anymore and it had gone deeper. Tweek hummed. "We can go inside."

Tweek shook his head rapidly. "No, not inside. Too—Too many people. Too loud! Too much pressure!" he panicked. He reached his hands up to tug at his hair.

Craig set his and Tweek's drinks down so he could press his hand to the back of Tweek's neck. "Let's go sit over there," he lowered his voice to say as he pointed to the lounge chairs that were pushed towards the back corner of the yard. Tweek nodded immediately. Craig tilted his head at me to have me follow. I did so without hesitation.

I watched as Craig held tightly to the back of Tweek's neck but with his index finger he rubbed a soft, simple line down the blonde's spine. It took me a few times of hanging out with them to realize what was going on. Whenever Tweek hit that point where his hands went up into his hair to painfully pull at the bright blonde strands, Craig's hand went immediately to the back of his neck and Tweek was almost instantly brought down from his panic attack. Sometimes, if the attack was too much, Craig would stop his finger and lean down to plant a long kiss to Tweek's spine. When I watched it happen the first time, I got to admit, it threw me off. I had to excuse myself from the room to grip the edges of Craig's sink. No, I wasn't burning with jealousy of the attention either one of them were getting. I just kind of felt...left out? Okay, probably not the best explanation.

Tweek sat down and Craig stayed attached to his hip next to him. My attention stayed on Craig's hand not moving from the back of Tweek's neck. I know most people would see the gesture as possessive, but I knew it wasn't that. It was Craig telling Tweek, _I'm here, don't worry, I'm always here_.

"Better?" Craig asked. Tweek nodded. I sat on the second lawn chair and grinned. Craig noticed and his eyes narrowed. "What?" he growled.

"You're so gay," I teased.

There is was. The small blush that coloured Craig's cheeks. Making him embarrassed was my favourite pastime. "Shut up, McCormick." I laughed. Stan and Kyle returned. Kyle plopped himself down beside Craig with a drunken laugh as he spilled a bit of his drink. "Dammit Broflovski, get yourself together," Craig snapped.

Kyle laughed wildly. Stan sighed and tapped the beer bottle against my shoulder. I took it with a smile and immediately took a sip. The alcohol felt good as it passed my throat into my stomach. Stan sat down beside me. I suddenly felt at ease. Everyone was back, but there was something missing. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but it ate away at my stomach. I hadn't seen Cartman, but that was actually a relief. Everyone else was inside either drinking or dancing.

Conversation carried on between Stan and Craig. They were going to try out for football once the season came. Kyle was humming into his drink and would pipe up once in a while. It wasn't a surprise when he mentioned he wanted to become valedictorian by graduation. We all knew it was going to happen regardless. Good grades and part of any and all social groups he could associate himself with. I know Tweek and I were pretty much on the same page without us having to say anything. We both just wanted to graduate and figure out the rest later. We had already discussed it the one time we sat at Tweek's waiting for Craig to show up. We were watching television, Tweek sitting on the couch with a mug of coffee cradled between his hands as I laid on the floor.

"Kenny?" Tweek piped up. I made a noise of recognition but not much else. "What do you want to do?"

I turned my head to look up at Tweek with a confused expression. "I'm okay with watching tv, but if you want to do something a bit more physical that involves both of us in a horizontal position, I'm down for that," I joked. Tweek twitched violently. I laughed loudly. "I'm kidding, Tweek. I wouldn't dare lay a hand on you as long as you've got Craig attached to you."

That was the truth. Craig was the only one I was scared of. He was the only one I knew could put me on my ass without breaking a sweat. I may be resilient, but he knows how to land a blow. I know that first hand.

"Oh—ack—I mean, what do you want to do with your life?" Tweek asked.

I made a noise of understanding and looked up at the ceiling. "Tap dancing champion of the Antarctic," I replied.

Tweek rolled his eyes. "C'mon Kenny, what do you want?" he asked, his voice thick with a serious tone.

I sighed loudly. "Honestly Tweek, I don't know," I answered in a quiet voice. "What about you? What do you want to do with your life?"

Tweek looked down at his coffee. I turned my head again to look back at him. His cheeks tinted lightly with blush. "I want to graduate. I want to—to go to college. But I also—," Tweek stopped and I watched as the blush brightened in his cheeks. I slowly sat up and turned to face him. He had something on his chest he wanted to say but he was nervous. I gently touched my hand to his knee. He looked up and I smiled. Relaxation formed on his face. "I want to stay with Craig. I—I know I couldn't handle long distance but I—I don't want to—to smother him."

Tweek was starting to twitch. Craig wasn't home yet so if Tweek threw himself into an attack, I wouldn't be able to stop him. I quickly waved my hands in between us. "Hey, hey, we haven't even started high school yet. You have lots of time. There's no point in worrying about it now. Trust me. I still don't know shit about what I want to do. At least you have the start of a plan." Tweek looked up at me. His eyes were glazed over and he was shaking but I could see the tension releasing from his shoulders. I breathed through my noise with relief. "Let's get through high school first, and then we can worry about after, okay?"

Tweek nodded and the door opened. Craig stepped inside and a small frown formed on his face. "You better not be doing anything, McCormick," he growled.

I grinned widely. "Not without you, sweetness," I teased.

"Ack!" Tweek shouted and I laughed.

Kyle was suddenly on his feet. Stan quickly snatched the drink from his hand before he spilled it all over Craig and Tweek. "Kyle, what the—?" Stan began to snap.

"Butters!" Kyle yelled happily.

The knot in my stomach released. I turned my head just as Kyle launched himself at the slightly taller blonde. "Oh, my, hiya Kyle."

"You got to keep your side piece in check, Marsh," Craig growled towards Stan but there was a teasing tone to his voice.

Stan snapped a glare at Craig who lifted his hand to flip him off. Kyle grabbed Butters' hand to pull him over to our group. "Look who I found!" Kyle yelled and practically fell over on Butters.

"Kyle, sit down before you fall over," Stan snapped. Kyle saluted his friend and took a shaky step. Stan stood to help him sit back down next to Craig. "Here," Stan said as he shoved the drink back in Kyle's hands. "That is your last one." Kyle made a small sad noise. Stan rolled his eyes and turned to face Butters. "Hey Butters, how was Denver?"

Stan's social skills were something to admire. Butters grinned. "It was swell. I had to spend a lot of time taking care of my grandma, which wasn't very fun, but when I wasn't doing that, I was having lots of fun. I missed ya fellas though, a bunch."

My chest tightened a bit. The words made me...happy? Stan and Butters carried on their conversation and I knew I was staring. There was something different about Butters. His yellow hair was still in an undercut style and he wore standard Butters clothing: black skinny jeans with a green sweater and brown sneakers. That was all the same, so what was different? His eyes were still dark blue and his skin milky white. He had grown over the summer, but not by much. He was usually a foot shorter than Stan, but now he came up to his nose. That wasn't it.

Stan was telling a story from camp. Something to do with Kyle, the lake, and a very frisky fish. That's when I noticed it...

His smile.

It was completely off. Butters was always the happy one. He was positive and looked at the optimistic side while everyone else let their pessimism get the better of them. He had that smile that made anyone feel better as he gently touched their shoulder in reassurance. But this smile, it was all wrong. It was fake. It was full of pain that he was struggling hard to hide.

"Do you want something to drink?" Stan asked Butters.

Butters looked nervous. He bumped his knuckles together as he fidgeted. "Oh, I don't know, Stan. I'm already gonna get in trouble for sneaking out after my mom and dad went to bed." _That's why he's even later than I am_. "I'm gonna get grounded for sure, but alcohol—."

Stan threw an arm over Butters' shoulders. "Come on, Butters," Stan said with a wide grin. "Loosen up a bit, we're gonna be high school kids in a few days."

"Yeah!" Kyle cheered, having been quiet for a while as he nursed his drink.

"What do you want?" Stan asked.

Butters hummed quietly. His thoughts assaulted his mind. He was worried but Stan was pushing that side of Butters who had always wanted to rebel. The side that dressed up at Professor Chaos and terrorized us whenever we would play superheroes. The side that obviously climbed through his window to escape even though he knew he'd be grounded for the next year if his parents found out.

"What was that?" Stan asked when Butters mumbled something.

"Not beer," Butters spoke up forcefully. I unconsciously smiled. Butters wasn't big into bitter taste. He liked fruit and sugar. _Wait, why the hell do I know that?_

"Alright, sounds good," Stan said and let go of Butters.

"I'm coming!" Kyle yelled as he shakily stood to follow his Super Best Friend.

"Fuck, Kyle, you're so drunk," Stan said when Kyle collided into him in a hug.

I chuckled softly and then looked up at Butters. He was lost in his thoughts. His knuckles continued to rub together in worry. "Hey," I finally said to him. He looked up at me, his blue eyes widening to meet mine. "Come sit down. I don't bite...hard."

Butters' cheeks reddened and a kind of primal tension formed a low part of my stomach. I enjoyed that probably a bit too much. Butters sat down next to me. The lawn chair was awkward to sit sideways on. It sunk in random areas, one of those areas being between me and Butters. Stan had sat a bit too far for me to notice, but Butters was close enough that it sunk and our legs pressed against each other. The contact made my leg tingle.

 _What. The. Shit. Pull yourself together, McCormick._

"How—How have you fellas been?" Butters asked Craig and Tweek.

I finally noticed Craig's hand was no longer on the back of Tweek's neck but instead it had settled on the blonde's hip. Craig's thumb was hidden under the hem of Tweek's shirt and probably stroking the skin underneath. Tweek didn't speak and let Craig talk for him.

Stan and Kyle returned moments later as Butters and Craig continued on their conversation. Everything felt right. The party continued in the background as we all sat in the corner of the yard talking and laughing. Wendy would approach at times to whisper something sweet and drunkenly into Stan's ear. She would always give him a quick peck on the cheek before prancing off to find her friends again. She didn't mind us, but we all had a mutual understanding that we could be a bit too much for her, so we never went after her for never sticking around. It fell into the late hours of the night and most of the partiers had left to stumble home. We were the last ones to leave Stan's. Kyle was long gone, having snuck a few more drinks that Stan would try to take away from him but ultimately giving up when his red headed friend would whine like a child. Craig and Tweek were beginning to get handsy and not hiding it. I was fine, only sipping at a few beers throughout the night, but Butters had a buzz. It was noticeable when he kept leaning against me for support. Craig and Tweek disappeared into the night hand in hand first. Stan and Wendy decided to take Kyle home together, feeling that two people was probably a better idea than just one with the highly intoxicated red head.

We all said our goodbyes and I was left standing beside Butters in the middle of the sidewalk. Awkward silence fell over us. I shoved my hands into the pockets of my hoodie. The mountain town never really warmed up, not even in the summer. At night, the temperature would drop to sweater weather, but that night was especially cold. I saw Butters shiver from the corners of my eyes.

"Cold?" I asked flatly.

Butters jumped, almost as if he had forgotten I was there. He shook his head rapidly. "N—No, I'm okay, Kenny," he replied and turned his head to smile at me.

There is was again. It made me frown. I turned my head away and lifted my shoulders. "Come on, I'll walk you home."

"Oh, no, it's okay. I don't live too far," Butters said nervously when I took a few steps forward.

I stopped to turn to face him. The moonlight lit up his nervous looking face. "You had quite a few drinks, Butters. I want to make sure you get home safely, just in case."

Butters knocked his knuckles together and then nodded. He quickly caught up to my side and then we continued walking towards his house. Silence filled the small space between us. Butters was walking close. He was still scared of the dark, though he'd never admit it. My elbow would brush against his arm at times to create small sparks of electricity through me. When we reached his house he turned to face me.

"Thank you, for—for walking me home," he said and frowned. It must have been noticeable than I had intended. "What's wrong, Kenny?"

"How did you get out?" I asked as I looked over his head at the house.

"I...climbed through my window," he answered, looking down embarrassed that he would ever do such a thing.

I smiled. "You're quite a little rebel, aren't ya?" I asked as I looked back at Butters.

His cheeks flared red. He quickly looked up with wide, unblinking eyes. "I—I don't—didn't, ah!" he stuttered nervously.

I laughed and slid my hand out of my pocket to place it on Butters' shoulder. "Hey, it's okay. I was just teasin' ya."

Butters hummed nervously. I stepped around him to walk onto his grass towards the side of his house. "Where—Where are you going?" he asked.

"Your window's over here, right?" I replied and continued walking.

Butters' footsteps quickly caught up to me. I stopped when I saw the slightly cracked open window above. The tree next to the house had one branch that stretched out towards it like it was desperate to touch it. I mapped out Butters' escape in my head. I walked over to the tree to jump up and grab onto the lowest branch.

"Kenny, what are you doing?" Butters asked nervously.

I hoisted myself up onto the branch and turned. "You're buzzed Butters. I doubt you're clear minded enough to do this on your own," I explained. Butters gave away the fact that I was right with his expression. I held tightly onto the trunk of the tree as I reached my hand down. "Come on, let's go."

Butters was hesitant but quickly stepped forward to take my hand. I grunted as I pulled him up. He was pretty light, having lost most of his baby fat, but not all of it. He clung onto the branch and I continued to help him up. I made sure not to let go of him. He wasn't as far gone as Kyle, but his balance was poor and the last thing I needed was him falling off the tree and breaking his neck. We climbed the tree until we reached the branch that stretched out to his bedroom window. I was nervous as he stepped along the branch. It wouldn't be able to hold both of our weights at the same time so I had to stay at the trunk and watch, ready to jump forward if I needed to.

I didn't need to though. He kept his balance surprisingly well and reached the window. It opened with one small creak that made Butters' shoulders tense. He slid in through the window and I finally felt my body relax. He disappeared in the darkness for a moment before he came back to the window to place his hands on the sill. He smiled and it wasn't as fake as before, but it still wasn't right.

"Thank you, Kenny," he said in a low voice, making sure not to speak too loudly as to wake his parents.

I nod. "Anytime," I reply. Butters backed into his room slightly to let the darkness shroud his face. "I'll see you late. Good night."

Butters nodded and gently closed his window as I started to climb down the tree. I stood under the tree with my hands shoved into the pockets of my sweater and my hood back over my head as I looked up at the window. I wanted, no, needed to know what was going on but I knew it wasn't the best to ask him surrounded by so many people and alcohol.

I decided not to head straight home. Whether it was the alcohol or something else, my head was in a spin and confining myself to my small bedroom was the last thing I needed. So, instead, I decided to walk around South Park until the sky lit up with soft light. I didn't realize how tired I was until I finally laid my head down on my thin pillow and the morning sun peaked through the tears in my curtains.

It must have been the alcohol. It must have.


	2. Chapter 2: Butters

I'm going to try to upload two chapters at a time. If all goes well, lots more stories will come.

:) Mr. Stotch is an ass, Butters is adorable, and Kenny is my dream boat.

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Butters**

The summer blew. It wasn't until I got back and Stan texted me about a party that I finally felt, oh boy, so happy! I could barely contain myself, but I knew my parents would say no. I didn't tell them. Oh god, they'd be so mad if they found out. I couldn't help it though, I wanted to see everyone. I wanted to see—

 _Oh, hamburgers! Oh, no..._

It was nice being surrounded by everyone again, but I couldn't help the pain I felt. The secret burned inside me. I smiled though. I made sure to smile. I had everyone fooled, I know I did. Kyle was way too drunk to notice, Craig and Tweek were too caught up in each other, and poor Stan was never really good at picking up on small things. What I didn't account for was him.

His sapphire blue eyes stared at me from the moment Kyle called out for me. Each time I smiled, I felt the intense burn of his gaze growing. Why was he staring? Did he know? He couldn't have. I was just being paranoid.

Then there was the walk home. It was quiet but I liked it. I liked just knowing he was there beside me. I honestly didn't think he was going to climb the tree to help me up. My mind was clouded by the alcohol Stan kept bringing me whenever he noticed my cup getting dangerously close to empty. I knew that if I had just stopped drinking he would stop giving me more, but it tasted too delicious, and it was distracting me from the warmth that radiated next to me. The seat underneath me was uncomfortable and made me sit in an awkward way which only grew worst when Stan sat next to me. I couldn't move. I shifted uncomfortably at times, brushing up against his shoulder as I did. I prayed he wouldn't see me blush every time it happened.

He was Kenny McCormick: lover of breasts and well renown flirter. He was always the first one to pipe up talking about what he would do to the girls in this playboy magazines if he had a chance. The girls at school exchanged small whispers to each other about him.

"It's such a shame. Someone so good looking living in such horrible circumstances."

I never understood that. What did his living situations have to do with anything? He was kind, protective, and absolutely...stunning. His eyes were like blue jewels, his dirty blonde hair was messy but always looked soft, his skin was smooth a beige, and his lips—

 _Oh hamburgers, not again!_

He never stopped touching me the entire way up the tree. A hand wrapped around my hand, around my arm. A hand on my shoulder, on my back. A hand on my side before I started to make my way across the branch towards my window. He was so protective. His sister, Karen, couldn't be touched as long as he lived. His friends were the same. He would protect anyone close to him. I guess I was one of those people.

I thought about that night for a while. Mostly because whenever my father stepped to talk to me I panicked thinking he figured it out. I showered extra long the next day to wash away the smell of booze but I knew he would still find out. He didn't though.

I decided against rebelling again for a while. I kept home until school started again. First day of high school. I kept my head down. My secret continued to burn in my stomach. I made it through the year without anyone finding out. It wasn't until the second year that it came out. The day it all came crashing down.

My mom died.

She had been sick for a while. We didn't go to Denver that summer to see my grandma, we went to see a specialist. She only have a couple of months to live. She lasted over a year, but most of it was spent in hiding. There were whispers passed between the adults, but no one from school knew. I know it must have come as a shock to my friends when they were told. I hoped Mr. Mackey told them to give me space, I'm sure he did, but they're not very good at listening at times. Kyle and Stan were at my door immediately after school. My dad shooed them away. I had my head poked out my bedroom to listen to the conversation downstairs.

"Please, Mr. Stotch, we just want to make sure he's okay," Stan spoke up practically begging.

"He is fine, now go away," my dad growled.

"Mr. Stotch—," Kyle began to speak.

"He doesn't want to see anyone, do you understand?" my father snapped.

He was partly right. The door slammed shut and I carefully closed mine to make sure he didn't hear. I couldn't sleep that night. I hadn't slept well for a while. What was it? Weeks? Months? Oh, cheese and crackers, I didn't know.

A soft knock at my window pulled me from my thoughts. I was buried under my blankets, hoping that the warmth would lull me to sleep, but that was a distant dream. Another knock made me shake. I slowly turned to look over my shoulder. A dark figure loomed outside my window. My breath hitched in my throat in panic, but then I noticed the familiar colour of orange. "Kenny?" I said in a quiet voice as I removed my blankets to drag myself across the bed. I approached the window and sure enough, it was him. He removed his hood when he saw me and I could make out the soft smile on his face through the dark. My window groaned quietly as I opened it. I flinched but knew my father wouldn't hear it. He was too busy dreaming having been swung to sleep by his friend Jack Daniels. "Kenny, gosh, what are you doing here?" I whispered.

Kenny was balanced on the tree branch as he placed a hand on the side of my window. The stance had him leaning in towards the window with a soft smile. I hated that smile. It was full of pity. I didn't want pity.

"I came to see you, Butterscotch."

Kenny's voice was light. He was trying to make a joke, but the nickname didn't really help. Kenny must have noticed my shifted expression. He frowned.

"I'm fine, Kenny. You don't have to be here," I explained, knowing full well exactly why he was looming outside my window.

"Your dad wouldn't let Kyle and Stan in. They got worried," Kenny explained and I saw his fingers tap against my window's frame. "I got worried."

A cold breeze passed through the tree to assault me through my thin pyjamas. Kenny didn't shiver. He never shivered. I swear, he was born for the cold. "I'm fine, Kenny. You can go home," I said more so he would leave so I could retreat to the warmth of my bed, but I knew that wasn't going to work from the expression that formed on Kenny's face. He didn't move. I sighed loudly and took a step to the side. "Well, come in then. It's cold outside."

Kenny seemed to hesitate. I cocked an eyebrow up but he skilfully stepped into my room. His boots were heavy but he made sure to take special care to step quietly. I quietly closed the window and turned back to see him sitting on the end of my bed. I chose to stand. If I sat, I would fidget. If I fidgeted, I would break.

Silence. It seemed to be our best friend. Whenever we were alone, silence is what filled the space between us. Kenny let out a small sigh and ran his fingers through his dirty blonde hair. Was it really as soft as it looked?

 _Oh fudge, stop it. Stop it, Butters!_

"Why didn't you tell us?" he finally asked.

It was such a loaded question, I had to swallow back the nervous lump that formed in my throat. It was the conversation I had avoided having with anyone for over a year. The secret I carried around with me so I never had to be face to face with the pitied expressions and judging questions.

I shrugged my shoulders. Kenny sighed again. Annoyance hung heavy in the huff of air. "You were struggling since last summer." I looked up at him with wide eyes. How did he know? He must have read my mind. "When you came back from Denver, you were...different. I could see it at Stan's party and then every day after that. You were fighting demons," he explained and looked down. "You're too easy to read, and demons are my specialty."

He knew. He knew the entire time.

"I wanted to ask you what was wrong, so many times, but you kept smiling. It was fake, but it was a smile. So, instead of cornering you, I waited. I hoped you would tell me. I never thought—this."

There was pain in Kenny's expression. I bumped my knuckles together. I'll never break that habit. "It's not your fault, Kenny," I said and decided to moved forward to sit next to Kenny's slouching form. "Everyone was so happy. I didn't want to ruin that. I didn't want to bother you fellas with my problems."

"Butters," Kenny said. His voice was forceful as he reached out to grab one of my hands, stopping my nervous tick. Heat flashed across my face. "Your mom died."

The words hit me like a brick wall. My heart throbbed against my chest. "I—um—," I stuttered, not sure what I wanted to say, but wanting to say something.

"You should have told me," Kenny whispered.

The tears, they were back. I felt the familiar sting in my nose before they formed in my eyes. I didn't cry all day, but Kenny's words were forcing them back. "She—," I tried again, failing when my voice shook.

Kenny's hand tightened around mine. The sweet gesture made me whimper quietly. "It's okay, Butters," he whispered quietly.

I lifted my free hand as our entwined ones pressed against the mattress between us. I sobbed into my palm, making sure to keep myself quiet so my dad wouldn't hear me. Kenny didn't speak. He didn't move, except for his thumb that gently rubbed against my hand that he had pinned to the mattress. He allowed me to cry until my body could no longer handle it. Until my eyes burned with exhaustion and my muscles wanted to collapse underneath me.

I wasn't sure how I ended up back under my blankets with my head pressed against my pillow, but I was there. Something heavy rested on top of my side. My eyes were closed. I didn't want to open them or they'd sting badly. As sleep began to take me, I felt the weight leave my side. Something moved in front of me and I felt something warm and soft press against my cheek. What was that?

When I woke the next morning, the room was empty. My window was closed but not locked. I rubbed my eyes with my knuckles. The memory of the night flooding back to me.

 _Oh, boy, I fell asleep while he was here._

My dad didn't knock before he opened the door. He was dressed in a suit with dark circles under his eyes. "Good, you're awake. Get ready, it's time to go," he grumbled quietly.

The funeral. I always forgot about it.

It got easier over time. The pain slowly faded until it was a dull pressure whenever I thought about her. Everyone around me was kind, except Cartman. He was still the devil. The best out of them all though was Kenny. Everyone else had pity in their tone and their eyes, but Kenny didn't. He didn't pity me, he cared. It was...nice.

In the cafeteria, we would sit next to each other. We hung out after school either by ourselves or with Stan and Kyle. Sometimes we would spend time with Craig and Tweek. They weren't my favourite people, but there was something between them and Kenny. An unspoken bond that hadn't been there before I went away to Denver for the summer. At Craig's house, we would often spend our time of Craig and Kenny playing video games on the floor while Tweek and I would either study or play some sort of card game on the couch. What I never got used to was Craig and Tweek, the togetherness they had. Whenever Craig and Kenny would finish a match, Craig would tilt his head back and Tweek would give him the small kiss that he was silently asking for. My cheeks always flared as I looked away. Kenny would tease them with filthy words that Craig would respond to with his middle finger.

Kenny and I never talked about the night before my mom's funeral. It would sometimes burn in the back of my mind, but I could never get the courage to talk to him about it. To ask him what happened. We spent a lot of time together and people were noticing. One day while hanging out with Stan and Kyle, I stood in the kitchen with Kyle as he stood on his toes to reach for the back of chips his father had put on the top shelf.

"So," Kyle strained, "what's going on with you and Kenny?"

I almost dropped the cans of Pepsi I was holding on to. "Wh—What? What do you—you mean?" I stuttered.

 _Oh hamburgers..._

Kyle chuckled as he continued to reach for the bag. "Come on, Butters," he strained and finally caught the bag between his fingers. "Gotcha!" he said triumphantly. "Even a blind dude could see what's going on with you two."

"Oh, I don't think there's anything...going on," I replied nervously.

Kyle turned to face me. The way his hand went to his hips was terrifying. Sheila Broflovski, just a smaller version. "C'mon dude, admit it, you like him," he said bluntly. My face burned in embarrassment.

 _Did I...like him?_

"What are you two nerds doing?"

My body tensed. Kenny walked into the room behind me. Kyle's lips turned up in a devilish grin. My face was beet red, I just knew it. If I turned around, it would never go down.

"Oh, just talking about Butters and—," Kyle began to say and I made a loud, choking voice. It definitely was not eloquent, but it stopped Kyle from continuing.

"Butters and?" Kenny pressed. He was standing close, I could feel him.

Kyle turned to reach up for a bag of cookies beside where he grabbed the chips from. "And his _feelings_ about joining the debate club with me," Kyle hinted but didn't give away my secret.

Kenny scoffed. I felt his warmth merely inches from my back. "Lame," he said. His warm breath passed over my head. "I was hoping for juicer gossip," he said and suddenly his arms came around me to take the two cans of pop off the top of the small pile I had in my hands. My shoulders tensed.

"Kenny! The match is about to start. Come on, dude!" Stan yelled from the living room.

"Coming dear," Kenny answered jokingly as he raised his voice in falsetto.

"Fuck off!" Stan yelled back.

"Don't worry, dude," Kyle said as he brought the cookies down. He slammed the cupboard door shut and scooped up the snacks in his arms. "Your secret is safe with me." That made me relax. I hadn't known Kyle for as long as Stan or Kenny did, but I considered him my closest friend. He gently bumped his shoulder against mine as he passed by. "Come on."

Kyle led the way back into the living room and I had to stop. Kenny was perched at the edge of his seat with his eyes glued to the television in front of him. I couldn't help but look over every line that sculpted him. His perfect nose, his angled jaw, and strong shoulders that hid under his sweater. The night before my mom's funeral flooded back to me. The night of Stan's party quickly accompanying it. Then every night in between those that they spent hanging out because they both didn't want to go home. I snapped out of my thoughts when I realized he was looking at me. His expression was curious but quickly shifted with a wide, toothy grin when I focused on him. He jolted his head to motion for me to join them as he shifted in his seat. He was making room for me beside him. I smiled sheepishly before heading over to sit down.

The summer before final year, everything was shifting. My feelings for Kenny were solidified. I told myself they would just wash away over the years, but they didn't. They just grew heavier. Cartman was officially kicked out of our group at the end of grade eleven. He did something that finally sent everyone over the edge. Tweek ended up in the hospital after having the largest meltdown any of us had ever seen. Craig lost it. It was scary seeing Craig on top of Cartman in the middle of the hall, his fists flying. I ran forward to try to pull Craig off before any of the teachers came over. If they caught him, they'd expel him. He was already in deep enough dog poop at the school for fighting. Craig was in a rage though and I was weak against him. He brought his elbow back and it connected with my nose. The loud crack echoed through the hall. The crowd flinched at it. I took a step back and felt an arm encircle my waist. I was pulled back and looked up in time to see the orange hood pass by me. Kenny and Stan pulled Craig off before the teachers could figure out what was happening. Cartman's pride was too damaged to tattle on Craig as Stan and Kyle led him away. I leaned against the lockers as the group dispersed. My head throbbed and blood was trickling down my face. Kenny put himself in front of me while the teachers looked around.

"They can't see you. They'll ask you questions," Kenny explained with a hand placed beside my head as his other hand was shoved into the pocket of his sweater. His hood was pulled up over his head. He easily hid me which made me internally sigh. "Craig can't—."

"It's okay," I said into my hand as I kept it covering over my mouth and nose. "Craig can't get in trouble again. I'm fine. Just stay there."

Kenny smirked. My heart slammed against my chest with enough force I thought it would leap straight out of me. I had to look down. The more my cheeks blushed, the more my nose hurt. When the teachers finally left, Kenny reached his hand out of his pocket to grab my wrist.

"Come on," he said in a low voice.

I moved, not arguing even for a second. Class was going to start soon but I was helpless in Kenny's grip. He led me down the hall and out the back door to the parking lot. He was heading towards his truck. It was ancient and looked terrible from the outside, but there was nothing terrible about it. Kenny salvaged it. He saved every bit of money he could from odd jobs he picked up around town to buy parts and fixed it up himself. The look of pride on his face when it roared to life was priceless. We had all been there to witness it. Kyle gave my side a sharp jab with his elbow when he saw me practically beaming with happiness. He was still the only one to know my little secret but I think Craig was suspicious. He would stare with wondering eyes whenever Kenny and I would get close or when I would laugh just a little too hard or a little too long.

I climbed into Kenny's truck to scoot across the bench seat before he climbed in after me. He parked by the treeline away from the school where the sun was blocked by the reaching foliage.

"Let me see," Kenny demanded as I leaned my head back. My nose was still bleeding and covering my hand. The bench shifted beside me. "Let me see, please." The sound of his voice was soothing. He was right next to me. I slowly moved my hand away from my face and Kenny let out a soft sigh. "Fuck, Craig," he snapped quietly.

"It wasn't his fault," I replied keeping my head back. "He was in a rage."

"Why did you get so close?" Kenny snarled. "It was stupid. You're too weak against Craig. You could have been hurt even worst."

I flinched at the harsh tone in his voice. "I—I was just tr—trying to help," I stuttered as I rubbed my knuckles together.

Kenny grabbed my hand to stop me. "Stop, you're going to get blood everywhere," he growled and opened the glove compartment. I heard him shuffle through the stuff with a sad expression. I couldn't see him, but I knew he was mad.

"I'm sorry," I said in a soft voice when I felt something soft in the hand Kenny wasn't holding onto.

"Press that against your nose," he ordered blandly.

I did as I was told and pressed the cloth to my nose. Something cold and wet touched the inside of my hand. I moved to tilt my head forward, stealing a glance at Kenny's worried eyes fixated on cleaning the blood off my hand. He shifted his eyes to look at me through the edges and lifted a hand to press his fingertip to my forehead.

"Head back," he said.

I let my head fall back and felt something brush along my exposed throat. It made me tense but it disappeared almost as quickly as it appeared. Kenny continued to clean up my hand and when he was finished he carefully shifted his hand in place of mine on the cloth pressed to my face. He gently removed the cloth to take a look at my injured nose.

"Kenny—," I started to say, my voice shook.

"It was stupid," he cut me off. I shook but stopped when a hand gently pressed to the side of my head. The hand guided me to lift my head and I was immediately met with bright blue eyes staring back at me with worry. "But I'm glad you're okay."

Too close. He was too close. The inside of the truck was collapsing in and making the space smaller. My breathing had stopped. Kenny finally looked away and grabbed another wet cloth to press it to my top lip. He worked at cleaning me up without saying anything else. I was too paralysed to say anything back. When he finished he leaned back and I finally felt like I could breathe normally.

"How do you feel?" he asked me.

 _Embarrassed. A little...tight...down there_.

"My—My nose hurts," I blurted out, silencing the thoughts in my head.

Kenny leaned forward far too quickly for me to react. He gently touched his lips to the tip of my nose and held there for a moment. His eyes were closed and my entire body quaked. I couldn't close my eyes. I couldn't even blink.

 _Ah! What is going on?!_

Kenny leaned away and smiled at me. His eyes opened and I was staring into the sky that formed within them. "Better?" he asked. This was a completely different side than what I witnessed only moments before. I wouldn't speak. It would come out shaky. I knew it, so I just nodded. Kenny laughed. "Good, you should be fine. The bleeding stopped and I don't think your nose is broken."

Kenny closed the tiny box full of medical stuff to shove it back into the glove box. He shoved the used products into the pocket of his sweater to discard it inside. I could hear the bell ring signalling the end of lunch. "We should go," I said quickly and ducked out of the truck. The door groaned as it opened and I slammed it shut behind me.

 _Oh no, oh hamburgers. My heart hurts._

I was walking quickly back towards the school. "Hang on," Kenny called out after his door slammed shut. I heard his heavy boots thump against the pavement as he ran up behind me. Then I felt something warm and soft wrap around me. A sweater. It was pine green with a hood and a zipper. Kenny stepped in front of me as he held onto the sides. "Put it on," he said with a grin.

My eyebrows furrowed together. "Why?" I asked curiously.

"Well, unless you want to go back inside looking like that," he explained as he gestured below my chin.

I frowned and looked down. The collar of my shirt was stained with blood. "Ah, jeez!" I called out loudly. "Oh, I'm gonna be in trouble if—if my dad sees this. I'm gonna be grounded for sure."

"Hey," Kenny said and moved the sweater slightly. "Just put this on. No one will notice and when you get home you can throw your sweater in the wash." I blinked a few too many times. There was protector Kenny again. I slipped my arms into the sleeves and Kenny zipped it up to the top so my blood soaked shirt was hidden. "There, just like new."

The sweater was super soft and seemed like it was never worn. I admire how it was almost a perfect fit. It was just a bit baggy on me and the sleeves covered my hands to my last knuckles. "Thanks Ken. I'll make sure to give it back, I swear."

Kenny shook his head. "Don't worry about it. It doesn't fit me anyways. My mom got it and didn't realize I'm not a midget," he said and I gave him an annoyed look considering it fit me so well. He noticed and grinned. "Anyways, it's yours. Or you can throw it out, I don't care."

I was glad that he turned around when he did so he didn't see my face turn bright red. A gift from Kenny. It made me beam with happiness. Regardless of how much my face hurt for the rest of the day, I didn't feel it through my happiness.

Later that night though, I wasn't so lucky. I threw my sweater into the wash and laid down wrapped up in the sweater I received. I didn't realize I had fallen asleep until I felt the all too familiar pull of a strong hand wrapped around my arm. I let out a loud yelp as I was pulled up from my bed to the hard floor.

"What the hell is this?" my father screamed as he threw my shirt down in front of me. The blood had stained too much and wouldn't remove, even in the wash. "What the hell did you do?"

"I—I had a nosebleed at—at school, sir," I answered in a panic. My heart was slamming against my chest. I could smell the alcohol on my father as he towered over me.

"Dammit Butters, you know how much that damn thing cost me? What the fuck!" he yelled. I curled in on myself with a small sob. My father reached down to grab my wrist. The grip was too tight. I yelped. "Why can't you do anything right?"

The words cut me more than any knife ever would. Things had only got gradually worst over the years. The drinking got worst. The words got worst. The abuse got worst. Not physical. No, the worst he ever did was a bruise or two from grabbing too hard, but he never hit me. Never really hurt me. But the words, that's what stung.

"Where the hell did you get this from?" he yelled as he grabbed a fistful of the sweater I wore.

"K—Kenny gave it to me, s—sir," I answered.

"That McCormick brat? Stay the hell away from him. He's nothing but trouble," my father snapped angrily.

I lifted my head at that. "N—No he's not. He's kind and caring and—."

"Enough!" my father shouted and stomped his foot against the floor. I flinched and huddled into myself again. "Stay away from him, do you hear me?"

I nodded frantically. My body was shaking. I didn't dare to look up until I heard his footsteps leave and the door slammed shut behind him. The tears were unstoppable once I was alone. I hugged my arms around myself and laid on my floor, not getting up, even when I cried myself into a tired state.


	3. Chapter 3: Kenny

**Chapter Three: Kenny**

 _Fucking Craig_.

My heart nearly stopped when I saw Butters stumble back, his hand up to his face as blood peaked through his white fingers. I pushed through the crowd of people, practically knocking a junior flat on his ass, just to get to him. My arm wrapped around him and I pulled him back away from the swinging fists. I needed to make sure he was alright but Stan quickly grabbed my arm. Craig couldn't get caught. Not again. As soon as Craig was being taken away, I got to him. His blood, it was terrifying. The look of pain in his eyes, it was gut wrenching. Then I yelled at him. I mean, I was pissed, but I didn't need to yell, and I knew it as soon as it came out of my mouth. Man, did his throat look inviting. I wanted to drag my teeth over the skin. I wanted to lightly nip at him, pulling the small, soft noises from his throat that I dreamt about at night. I wanted to make him pant. To gasp. To—

"Hey!" Craig snapped.

He pulled me from my deep thought to quickly sit forward and shove my hands into my lap. I groaned and lifted one of my hands to press my fingertips to my eyes. My other hand stayed in my lap to conceal my—um—embarrassment.

"Where the hell did you go?" Craig growled.

I sighed. "None of your business, asshole," I muttered.

Craig made a noise in disgust. "Were you having a wet dream about Butterscotch?" he asked, his nose scrunched up.

Yep, he knew. Knew a few days after Linda Stotch's funeral. The day Butters returned to school. He looked exhausted and beat down. He was unfocused but no one would say anything. That day after school, I was lying on the floor at Craig's house. Tweek was studying and couldn't hang out but Craig's phone was constantly lighting up with messages from him. They were drinking, a lot.

 _"_ _I want to...do things to him. I want to make him say things," I muttered drunkenly._

 _"_ _Oh god," Craig replied in disgust._

 _"_ _That's one of them," I said as I lifted my hand to point at Craig who was sprawled out on his bed. His phone vibrated and he instantly picked it up. The smile on his face, it was Tweek. "He's worried."_

 _"_ _Who?" Craig asked._

 _"_ _Tweek, that after high school you two will split up. That you'll go to a college too far away and he's too scared to follow you. He doesn't want to seem clingy." I snorted a laugh. "He's worried you'll move on and he'll be stuck."_

 _"_ _That's fucked," Craig growled. "I'll go anywhere he goes. I don't care. I'm not going to let him go anywhere without me." I let out a soft laugh that quickly got louder and then I had to stop. The soft sob almost escaped my throat. I quickly lifted my arm to hold it over my eyes. "Dude, what the fuck?" Craig asked as he leaned over the edge of his bed. "Are you crying, dickwad?"_

 _"_ _Shut up," I snapped._

 _"_ _What the hell?" There was a loud thud as Craig collapsed onto the floor. He grabbed my arm to remove it from over my eyes and frowned. "Fuck, I was hoping you were kidding."_

 _"_ _Go away."_

 _"_ _You're in my house, McCormick."_

 _I pulled my hand arm out of Craig's grip and rolled away. "Dammit, why?" I snapped. "Why can't I get him out of my head?"_

 _"_ _Kenny—," Craig started to say._

 _I was sitting with my back to him. My fingers threaded into my hair as I shook my head. "I kissed him. He cried himself to sleep. I stayed by him for as long as I could until I heard his dad moving downstairs. I wanted to stay. I couldn't stay. Then I kissed him, on the cheek. What the fuck?"_

"You might want to get yourself figured out because here he comes," Craig said as Butters walked in with Kyle and Tweek. The three of them hung out at times to study. Kyle sat near the front of the room. Craig and I always sit in the back of the classroom. Tweek took the desk on the other side of Craig after their hands brushed against each other. The contact made my stomach squeeze.

Butters quickly sat in the seat in front of me. He was tense, I could see it in his shoulders. "You alright, Butterscotch?" I asked, teasing him that nickname everyone in our group called him.

Butters nodded. He turned his head and I frowned. His eyes were bloodshot. "I'm fine, Kenny," he muttered and then faced forward again. I stared at his back. His shoulders were tensed up and he wore a long sleeve shirt that was a little unwarranted on such a warm day. Then my attention shifted. The back of his neck was completely exposed. A plain of white skin, smooth and soft. His spine stuck out slightly from under his skin and all I could imagine was kissing each bump. I imagined the taste of his skin against my tongue and how my hand would feel to move up his chest.

" _Kenny_ ," his voice moaned through my thoughts.

My chair scraped back loudly as I stood. Everyone turned to look at me. The teacher gave me a cocked eyebrow look. She was just about to start the class when I interrupted. "Mr. McCormick?" she called out curiously.

"Kenny, sit down," Craig snarled quietly.

I was panting heavily. I looked down and Butters was staring up at me with wide, worried eyes encircled with red. I almost knocked my chair over when I tore away to storm towards the door. "I'm sorry," I said in a low voice as I passed by the teacher. She called out after me but I didn't stop. I slammed my truck door shut and sank back into my seat. I let my head fall back against the window behind me and closed my eyes.

Heavy panting and soft skin pressed against my hands and lips. Warmth pressed against my chest. His voice against my ear.

The passenger side door opened with a loud groan and I jolted from my thoughts. "The fuck—?" I started to yell but stopped when I looked over to see Butters climbing into the vehicle. He shut the door and pressed his hands to his knees. His head was lowered. "Butters, what are you—?"

"Are—Are you alright?" he asked me.

My face scrunched. I nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine, Butterscotch. Just—."

 _Horny?_

I coughed away the thought. Butters was quiet. He wouldn't look up. I tilted my head slightly, my arm resting on top of the steering wheel. "Your face was so white before you stormed out of the room. It looked like you saw a ghost. It...scared me."

There was a tremble to Butters' voice. He dug his fingers into his knees. His body was still ridged. Something was definitely wrong. I knew it. What was it though? He had been crying, that was obvious. He didn't sleep either, there was dark circles under his eyes. He couldn't look up.

 _Wait..._

I shifted over slightly. Butters' body tensed further.

 _No, he's not..._

I let my eyes narrow as I stared harder at his body language. The shirt. It was too hot out for it. He was sweating.

 _Fuck!_

I quickly reached out to grab Butters' hand and he quickly whipped around. He tried to pull his hand from my grip but I held on tightly. He backed up against the door and let out a loud cry. "Kenny, no!" he screamed as I grabbed the sleeve of his shirt and pulled it towards his elbow.

I stopped breathing for a moment. Silence filled the cab of the vehicle as I stared down at the dark bruises around his wrist. I had seen similar bruises on myself before. When I was younger and my own father took advantage of my small size when he was too far gone in his drinks. When I shot above him in height though, he stopped. He would still throw a fist once in a while when he was feeling brave, but he never won. The worst I would walk away with was some bruised knuckles.

"Who did this?" I hissed through clenched teeth.

"Kenny—," Butters tried to speak but his voice shook and tears formed in his eyes.

"Tell me!" I snapped. My voice was far too loud within the small space of the cab. Butters flinched harder into the door. He smacked his head against the window. I let go of his hand, lifting mine in the air as if to surrender to his panic. He threw his hands up to cover his head.

"No, no, please—please don't yell. I'm—I'm sorry. I'm worthless. I'm sorry," Butters cried. The words were strangled through panic. God, how long had he been dealing with this. I shifted again so I was closer and grabbed for him. I was gentle but forceful. His eyes widened as I pulled him across the seat. "Kenny, what—what are you—?" he began to ask in a panic but stopped when he was sitting on my lap. One of my arms was around his waist and the other was on the back of his head, no doubt sore from the impact against the glass.

I quietly shushed him. "It's okay," I whispered. I let my fingers gently massage the back of his head and his body gradually loosened from its tension. His face buried in my neck and arms encircled my shoulders. Our bodies were pressed tightly against each other as I continued to gently rub my fingertips against the back of his head. He sniffled once in a while and I had to fight back the sensations that shot through my body each time his face brushed against my exposed neck.

I couldn't tell how much time passed as he relaxed in my arms. I continued to rub my fingers against his scalp and with my arm that was wrapped around his waist, I reached up to take a hold of his hand with the bruised wrist. He allowed me to remove his arm from around my shoulders and didn't move until my lips gently pressed to the discoloured skin.

"K—Kenny?" he stammered nervously.

I closed my eyes and carefully moved his hand to continue soft kisses over his skin. He buried his face back in the crook of my neck and let out a shaky sigh. The feel of his breath against my skin made my body jolt with electricity. I had to swallow down the moan that was threatening to escape my chest. I moved his hand away but he didn't move away from my neck. He was blushing. I could feel the heat on his cheeks on my skin.

"I want to protect you," I whispered. The words passed through my lips before my head had time to catch up. The words even caught me off guard.

Butters quickly moved away. His face was almost as red as a tomato. "Oh, jeez, that's—uh—," he stammered. I smiled.

"Butters, stop," I said and he did. He flinched gently. "Do you feel better?" I asked as I brushed his hair from his eyes. He nodded slowly. "Good enough to go back to class? I don't want you to get in trouble for skipping."

"Will you come back with me?" Butters asked, his voice suddenly forceful. There was no stutter.

I agreed and we walked back to the classroom in silence. We stopped around the corner and I carefully brushed his arm to make sure his sleeve completely covered his bruise. "You go first. We shouldn't come back together," I whispered to him quietly.

The tops of his ears turned red and he nodded. He disappeared in the classroom and I finally had a moment to breathe. Heavy breaths from my pounding heart. I leaned my head back to thump quietly against the locker. It took everything in me to hold back. I had to admit, I was even surprised at my own self-control. I wasn't gay. I didn't think of Stan or Craig or Kyle in any dirty way. I didn't fantasize about men or their dicks. But him, he was the exception. I thought about him. I fantasized about him.

"Mr. McCormick?" the teacher said as I entered the room.

Everyone's eyes were on me, except Butters. He was chewing on the end of his pen as he looked down at his open textbook. "Sorry, had to take a shit. It was a big one," I answered the woman with a wide grin.

Everyone groaned except for Craig who laughed loudly. I could make out the small smile that formed on Butters' face. "Sit down, Mr. McCormick."

I saluted to the teacher and moved back across the room to sit down at my desk. The spot of skin on the back of Butters' neck went back to teasing me but I held it back. My leg closest to the wall stretched out and I pressed my foot against Butters' bouncing leg. He quickly turned his head and I saw him bite back the small smile with his bottom lip between his teeth.

 _I'm going to protect him. I have to._

The summer was...strange. There was tension between Butters and I, but it was good. We never talked about what happened inside my truck that day because it was almost as if we didn't need to. We continued to hang out but there was more connection. Soft brushes, long glances, and even a kiss a few times. A kiss to his hand when he cut himself on a knife at Kyle's house. Kyle and Stan were in the living room at the time, but I think they both knew something was up when we returned with Butters blushing wildly. He couldn't hide shit. Another kiss to his forehead when he was crying. He barely slept to study for once of our tests, then he snapped at me when I scared him in the hall. The whole thing had him distracted during the entire test. He apologized like a mad man until I finally placed my lips against his forehead. The third kiss was by accident at Craig's house. I got up to get myself something to drink. I asked everyone if they wanted something. Butters replied with a small nod. I smiled and leaned down to kiss him on the cheek.

"Okay Buttercup," I whispered before I ducked into the kitchen.

I stopped abruptly through the doorway where I was out of sight and froze. The act itself shocked even myself. I quickly lifted my hand to cover my mouth. "That was so gay!" Craig yelled from the living room followed by Tweek yelling and smacking him on the arm.

Stan threw another party near the end of the summer. It was smaller than the first. Just the small group of us guys hanging out, playing video games, eating junk food, and dicking around. Butters promised he would be there. It was already nine when I realized he wasn't there. Everyone was supposed to arrive around seven.

"Kenny?" Kyle spoke up next to me on the couch in Stan's basement. "You've been staring at the door and the clock like they're about to do a trick."

"Sorry," I muttered quietly.

Kyle dug a bony elbow into my side. "What's wrong?" he leaned in to whisper. "You can tell me." I frowned and looked back at the door at the top of the stairs. Kyle inhaled sharply. I quickly turned my head to look at him. "Are you banging Butters?"

I let out a loud noise that caught Stan and Tweek's attention. Craig was too busy to look away from his game. "Keep your voice down," I growled at Kyle. He smiled.

"Holy shit," he whispered back.

Stan and Tweek shrugged their shoulders at each other and returned to playing with Craig. "No, we haven't—I'm not—," I struggled to speak.

"Calm down, dude," Kyle said between small chuckles. "Kenny, man, what is going on?"

I shook my head. "I don't know," I answered and ran my fingers through my messy hair. "We're not...together. Not officially. It's...complicated."

"I'd say," Kyle snorted as he looked forward at the television. The small smile on his face faded. "Do you want to be?"

I cocked my eyebrow. "What?" I asked confusingly.

"Together. Do you want to be together with him?" Kyle pressed without looking away from his television.

My heart pounded in my ears. The question was almost terrifying. The answer was even more terrifying. Together with Leopold Butters Stotch? Crazy. He used to annoy me. I hated how weak and whiny he was, and then I went to that damn party and I saw a side of him I'd never seen before. Strength to smile when he wanted to break.

"Kenny?" Kyle turned his head to break me from my thoughts. "He doesn't keep his window locked, not when his dad locks him in his room. That way he has a way to escape."

I blinked. _Did that seriously just come out of his mouth?_ Kyle nodded his head towards the stairs. I was off the couch faster than I thought was possible. I almost fell as I took the stairs two at a time and heard Craig scream after me. "Hey! Come back! I still have to kick your ass in Call of Duty!"

I almost left without my boots. I didn't tie them as I darted out the door and sped down the sidewalk towards his house. His father's car was gone and the house was dark. I contemplated knocking on the door but I didn't want to risk it. The tree was still the same. I pulled myself up with ease as the memory of years ago danced through my mind. I reached the branch and took a step. I was heavier than the last time I slid across the tree. I made it to the end and lightly knocked against the window glass. I tried to peak through but the room was pitch black inside. There was no movement. No noise.

 _Is he gone?_

I let Kyle's words echo through my head. I cleared my throat and reached to touch the window when it suddenly opened. The moon lit up his face immediately. It was a look of confusion and red eyes. He had been crying.

"Kenny?" he asked as he blinked as if he couldn't see.

"I—," I started to say but the branch let out a low groan before it snapped underneath my weight.

"Ah!" Butters yelled as I hung from his windowsill with a loud grunt when I impacted with the side of his house. "Ah, god! Kenny!"

He scrambled to grab at me to try to pull me inside. He wasn't much help, but it was enough to get me through the window to collapse to the floor as he came down with me. I panted heavily, adrenaline rushing through my veins. Butters must have felt the same as he laid on top of me. I could feel his heart racing against my chest as he panted. We laid trying to catch our breaths for a moment before he finally sat up. His legs were on both sides of my waist as he looked down at me with worried eyes that glowed in the darkness.

"Kenny, are you alright?" he asked with worry in his voice.

"I would be if I didn't have such a fat ass sitting on me," I groaned.

Butters panicked. "Oh! Gee, I'm sorry, I—!" he said as he moved to get off me but I grabbed his hips to stop him.

"Butters, I was kidding," I replied with a smile.

"Oh, well, that's not very nice, Kenny," Butters said with a pout I could see in the moonlight.

I laughed quietly and shifted myself so I propped myself up on my elbows. My eyes were beginning to adjust to the darkness and I could make out the simple features of Butters. His slightly chubby face, his button nose, and plump lips.

"You—You're lucky dad's not home," he said nervously. _I_ was making him nervous. That me smile.

"Very lucky," I replied in a low, husky voice.

Butters shivered at my words. My smile widened. "What—What are you doing here?" he asked.

"You didn't show up at Stan's," I explained.

Butters tensed. He let out a small sigh and stood from my lap. I watched his dark form move across the room to the small table beside his bed. He flipped on the small lamp that gave off a soft glow into the room. His back was facing me. I hadn't realized it before but he was wearing the sweater I gave him. The sleeves were still a bit long, but he was filling it in nicely. I stood with a small grunt and Butters still wouldn't turn around.

"Hey," called out. My boots thumped against the floor as I walked over to grab his arm. "What's—?" I began to ask but stopped when he turned. The red mark on the side of his face was already started to form into a disgusting greenish-purple. I shook with rage. It boiled my blood. Butters sensed my anger and grabbed my arm.

"Kenny, I—," he started to say.

"Did he do this?" I snapped angrily.

He shook his head frantically. "No!" he squealed. "He was mad, yeah, but this was me. I ran into the doorframe trying to get away from him. It—It was silly. I was clumsy. The worst he did was grab me."

He was trying hard to speak softly and straight but he was shaking. I let go of his arm to let my hand cup his cheek. "What's wrong?" I asked.

He squeezed his eyes shut and rapidly shook his head. "I—I'm no good," he whimpered. "I'm weak. I'm annoying. I can't do anything right." My muscles tensed as my eye twitched. I felt like Tweek. "You're no good, Butters," he said as he threw his hands up to grip at his hair and shook his head. "No good. No good, Butters. Useless cry-baby. No good!"

I had seen this before. It was in Tweek when he was starting to spiral into a panic attack. This was slightly different though. Butters was repeating words in his head. It wasn't his voice saying it...it was his father's.

"Pathetic, Butters! Why can't you do anything right?" he yelled.

"Butters!" I yelled as I grasped onto his wrists.

"No good. I'm—I'm no good!"

 _Shit, he's too far gone. I don't know what to do. What do I—? Wait..._


	4. Chapter 4: Butters

**Chapter Four: Butters**

 _"_ _You're useless, Butters!"_ my father screamed at me in the living room. I was about to leave for Stan's when he started up. _"You're friends don't like you. No one likes you. You're no good! You'll never be loved. You'll always be alone!"_

I could feel the hands tight around my wrists. He was there, but he felt so far away. My father was standing between us. He was a giant wall I couldn't break through. Then, with a harsh shake, I heard it.

"Leopold!" Kenny screeched.

My eyes opened with a snap and I looked up at the bright blue eyes full of panic. No one, not even my parents, called me by my real name. When it rolled off his tongue though, it felt so right. It was like I had waited my whole for him to say it. My hands shook but I let go of my hair. Kenny was breathing heavily.

"What—What did you say?" I asked through my cracked voice.

Kenny's lips turned up ever so slightly into a small smile. "Leopold," he said as he let go of my wrists. My body shivered. He was saying it so…sweetly. He leaned forward and I closed my eyes. He was so close. "Leopold."

"Kenny, stop," I begged and the air was still. I slowly opened my eyes to see him look down and then away. He started to turn but I caught his sleeve. "Wait!" I called out. "I didn't mean—," I started to say with a shaky voice. "Don't leave."

Kenny chuckled. "I wasn't going to leave," he said and shifted so his hand grabbed mine. The touch was gentle. I shivered at it. Kenny stepped back so he sat on the bed and gently tugged my arm. I sat next to him. My heart was racing from my freak out and the closeness between Kenny and me. I sat with some space between us but he instantly closed that distance. "How do you feel?"

I hummed quietly. "No, not really," I answered truthfully. I could still hear his voice deep in my head. I stared at my floor, allowing his harsh words to roll around until I felt the large hand of the boy next to me in my hair. My eyes widened. After the event in his truck where I sat on his lap, I quickly began to realize he was a very touchy person. He always wanted to be in contact. In class he would either press his foot to mine or if he decided to take a nap he would gently grab the back of my shirt. When we sat next to each other in the cafeteria or at someone's house, his leg always pressed to mine or his hand would sit between us and he'd gently touch me with his pinkie. Then there were the kisses. Small and sweet that always made my heart race, but nothing beyond it. It didn't mean anything. Heck, he kissed Kyle on the cheek once. I wasn't special.

"What are you thinking about?" Kenny whispered into my ear. His breath passed over my skin. My body tensed and I launched myself off the bed. I must have startled him because he quickly scooted back, his eyes wide.

"Why—Why do you do that?" I snapped as I spun around to face him. My hands were clenched at my sides as they shook.

"Do what?" Kenny asked, his head cocked to the side slightly like a puppy.

 _He did have a point. Do what? Talk to me?_

"Uh—Well, I mean—," I stuttered as I bumped my knuckles together nervously. "You—You're always touching me and saying sweet things to me and doing things that make me…weird."

Kenny grinned. "I don't need to do anything to make you weird. You're naturally like that," he joked.

I slammed my foot down against the floor. It didn't make as loud of a noise as I had hoped with my sock covered feet. "Kenny!" I whined. "I'm being serious."

"I know you are," Kenny replied in a teasing tone.

"Stop being—," I stopped myself to press my lips together, searching for the word.

Kenny reached out to grab the zipper of my sweater, the one he gave me. I didn't get rid of it. I hid it in the back of closet, only wearing it when my dad wasn't around to see it. "Stop being, what?" he pressed curiously.

"B—Being—," I stuttered but still couldn't find the word.

"Charming?" Kenny asked with a sly grin. I swallowed the lump in my throat. "Sexy?" he continued and gently pulled on the zipper to make me step forward. "Alluring?" Another step forward. "Sweet?"

"Kenny," I breathed and he stopped pulling on my sweater.

"I want to protect you," he said and my heart practically leapt into my chest like the last time he said it to me. "Since your mother died, I've wanted to protect you. Since you were bleeding in my car, I've wanted to touch you," he said and let his finger reach above my zipper to gently touch my stomach. "Since forever, I've wanted to be with you."

My breathing stopped. My head was spinning. Kenny's hand was moving down, taking my zipper with it. My sweater fell open and Kenny's long fingers wrapped around each side to pull me forward. I grunted as I knelt over Kenny's lap. Our flat chest pressed against each other. My hands were on his shoulders as he snaked his arm around my waist under my sweater.

"What about you, Buttercup?" Kenny asked, grinning at the nickname. I was lost in his bright blue eyes. My heart thumped loudly, deafening me. Kenny leaned forward to gently kiss my bruising cheek. It was a soft touch but I felt it in my tender flesh. "Do you want me to leave or do you want me?"

He started to move away and I moved with him. My lips pressed hard against his in a kiss I only ever dreamt about. His lips against mine, it had to be a dream. I squeezed my eyes shut as the arms around me wrapped around me tighter. Our lips moved against each other. My body heated up dangerously. We parted when he suddenly moved back. I bit my bottom lip but kept my eyes squeezed shut.

"Open your eyes," Kenny whispered. I shook my head. "Please."

"No!" I shouted. "What if—if it's not real? What if you're not real? I'll never be loved. I'll always be alone," I said and felt the familiar tingle in my nose.

I was suddenly picked up. The sensation was strange and I clung tightly onto Kenny as he effortlessly stood and laid me on my back. "Leopold, open your eyes," he said as he grabbed my arms to lay them above my head. "Look at me, Leo."

His hands started at my sides and slowly moved up my arms to my hands. Our fingers entwined. Fire lit in my stomach. Kenny pressed his lower body closer to mine. I opened my eyes in instinct as I sucked in a breath between my teeth. Kenny hovered over me. It was him. There was no mistaking the eyes, the tiny freckles that were dotted at the tops of his cheeks and his nose, and that smile. That goofy smile full of pride and care.

"I'm here. I'm always here," he whispered and leaned down into my neck. The kisses he left lit sparks over my skin. I closed my eyes again as I threw my head back. A sigh passed from my throat to escape out my lips. Kenny smiled against my neck before he gently bit at the skin.

"Nnh, don't—ah—," I tried to speak as he continued to nibble at my flesh.

He stopped to pull away and I felt his nose brush against my cheek. "Don't?" he asked teasingly. I was panting heavily. My cheeks were flushed. Kenny tightened his grips on my hands. "Don't, what?"

"D—Don't leave a mark," I begged. As much as I wanted him to mark me all over, I knew if anyone saw it, especially my father, I would be done for.

"As you wish, my Leopold," Kenny whispered. My body vibrated at the words that fell from his mouth in a tone that was possessive and yet sweet at the same time. His hands left mine to place one on my injured cheek and the other pressed to the bed to prop himself up. "What do you want me to do?"

I opened my eyes. Kenny was looming over me again. He was breathing deeply, waiting patiently for me to say something. "Hmm, touch me," I said and saw the breath hitch in his throat.

Our lips crashed together and I knew they would be bruised later. Kenny was hungry. Hungry for me. His tongue pressed to my lips with ferocity. I had never kissed anyone before, but it was heaven. Kenny tasted like…candy? Sweet and sugary. He must have eaten some at Stan's before he came over. I loved it.

I let out a small moan as his tongue dove into my mouth when I finally parted my lips. He lightly brushed the tip of his tongue against he roof of my mouth, distracting me from the hand snaking its way under my shirt. Our kiss ended when I threw my head back in a low groan. Kenny's fingers were teasing my nipple, gently tugging at it and brushing over it with his calloused fingertip.

"Mm, Kenny," I groaned out and froze when the hand stopped teasing me. I looked at Kenny and his eyes stared at me in wide orbs. "What? Did I do something wrong? Oh, hamburgers, I did something wrong," I panicked.

Kenny brushed his thumb along my cheek and then across my bottom lip. "That was the sexiest thing I've ever heard before," he said slowly and rocked his hips against mine. I barely closed my mouth quickly enough to quiet the moan that shot from my throat. "I want to hear more of you."

Kenny rocked again and I had to hold back the whimper. He sat up and used both of his hands to push up my shirt. Kenny's warm tongue pressed against my nipple. I couldn't hold back the moan as my back arched to meet his mouth. My hand quickly buried in his hair, something I had always wanted to do. It was just as soft as I had imagined. I let my fingers curl to grip tighter. Kenny lifted his head with a sharp hiss.

"Fuck, Leo," he swore as he pressed his forehead to my chest.

I loosened my grip and quickly lifted my head. "Kenny, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you," I apologized in a panic. Kenny brought his face back up to mine and shushed me.

"It's alright, I'm fine," he said and unzipped his sweater to pull it off his shoulders. "You won't hurt me," he said and leaned down to kiss my neck again. "I'm here."

I sighed again as he trailed soft, butterfly kisses from my neck, across my chest, and down my stomach. He stopped when he reached the hemline of my pyjama bottoms and took some of my flesh between his teeth. I let out a sharp yelp from the sensation that was quickly replaced by a loud gasp when his hand gently grabbed me between my legs. I lifted my head, the burning sensation in the pit of my stomach growing with each touch against my skin. Kenny stopped his hand. His bottom lip was pinched between his teeth. He was focusing hard.

"Wha—What's wrong?" I asked through panting breaths.

Kenny looked up at me. His eyes were glazed over. He reminded me of a hungry, wild animal ready to pounce on its prey.

 _Oh god, I'm the prey._

"Tell me to stop," Kenny said in a low growl.

I furrowed my eyebrows together. "What? Why?" I asked.

"Because if you don't tell me to stop now, I may not stop until you're completely satisfied," he explained. My face was as red as it could possibly get, I know it. "Tell me to stop," he growled and I watched as his shoulders twitched with anticipation.

I shook my head. "No," I managed to say with more force and surety than I had expected. "Don't stop."

The hunger in his eyes grew. I swallowed harshly under the intense gaze. "Suit yourself," he growled and attacked my lips again. His tongue forced its way inside my mouth and licked every inch inside me. The hand that was placed cupping me began to move. Adept fingers teasing me through my clothing. I let out a soft moan that made my attacker grin against me.

I disconnected from Kenny at the sound of a door shutting outside. My senses came to and I was being dragged out of the euphoria created with each tender kiss and needy touch. I propped myself up onto my elbows, panting heavily from the assault. "Ken—ugh!" I tried to say but the words were ripped from my throat when I threw my head back as Kenny moved down my body to lay kisses above my hemline. His hand left my—you know—and he grabbed each side of my pants at my hips to start to pull them down.

Keys jingling. _Oh! Oh no!_

"Kenny, stop," I called out quietly.

He was gone, unreachable through his need. The keys stopped for a moment and there was a silent curse from my father's lips. Kenny was slowly pulling at my pants. It would have been excruciating if my mind wasn't in a frenzy of panic. Kenny wasn't listening. I let out a loud groan of frustration as I sat up. My hand gripped the collar of his shirt to pull him up and with my free hand I laid a hard, open palmed slap to his cheek. The hunger immediately left his eyes as he shook his head. His hands left me as he took a step back. Realization set in when he heard the keys jingle and the door open downstairs.

"Shit," he swore under his breath.

"You have to go," I whispered breathlessly. We moved in panic. Kenny quickly grabbed his orange sweater that dangled over the end of my bed. He quickly threw it on and moved to the window. He threw a leg out and I grabbed his arm to stop him. "Wait, the branch—," I said and Kenny quickly placed his hands on my cheeks.

"It's okay. Just don't get caught," he whispered and kissed me one final time. It wasn't like the last few kisses which were full of lust and determination. This one was soft and loving. My eyes shut as I leaned into the kiss and then the contact was gone.

When I opened my eyes, he was gone. Footsteps began to thump up the stairs. I quickly lowered my window so it was open a crack and tore off the sweater to shove it under my bed. The door opened and I looked up at my father's drunken face.

"What the hell are ya doin' outta bed?" he asked with slurred words.

"I—I got warm so I wanted to open the window a bit," I lied. I hoped he wouldn't see my issue standing tall in my thin pants as he moved across the room towards me.

 _Don't notice. Don't look outside. Don't see him. Please, don't notice._

He reached past me to grab the window and slammed it shut. The noise made me flinch, my eyes snapped shut. "Wastin' the goddamn energy. Ya little shit," he growled into my face, breathing the smell of alcohol over my face.

"I—I'm sorry, sir," I stammered nervously.

"Go to bed," he snapped and spun around to stomp out of the room. He slammed the door shut behind him and I let out a loud sigh of relief. I collapsed onto my bed and let out a low groan. My body finally felt the effects of everything. The kisses, the touches, the anticipation, and the panic. I clung onto the sheets of my bed and stayed that way for a moment before I reached underneath to grab the familiar soft fabric of the sweater I had thrown off in my panic. It smelled like me, but it remined me of him as I hugged it to my chest.

 _"_ _Since forever, I've wanted to be with you."_

I buried my face in the fabric of the sweater with a content smile. I was blushing but I didn't care.

 _Leopold. He called me Leopold._


	5. Chapter 5: Kenny

**ASK AND YOU SHALL RECEIVE! XD**

* * *

 **Chapter Five: Kenny**

I laid in the grass for what felt like an eternity hoping that Butters didn't see me fall out of the window. I had meant to climb down the side of the house like Spider-man and land gracefully. Instead, my foot got caught on the sill and I dropped through the air like a bag of rocks. The land was harsh and knocked the wind out of me. I knew I should move in case Mr. Stotch decided to peek outside his son's window, but my limbs hurt. They burned. Everything burned. I burned for him.

I was getting into it. My mind had darkened in a haze that pushed his words out. It wasn't until his hand connected with my cheek that I came back. I was still confused. The entire thing started with me trying to bring Butters down from his darkness spiral and it ended with me being pulled out the deep end that I didn't even know I had.

I sighed as I rubbed my eyes. My body was still sore but I had to move. I rolled slowly and pushed myself up to my hands and knees. When I was on my feet I turned to look back up at the window and a smile formed on my face. The lamp turned off in Butters' room and I couldn't help but say, "Good night, Leo."

"Where ya been?" my father snapped drunkenly as I closed the door behind me.

He was sitting in his battered La-Z-Boy, a beer in his hand, and his eyes glued to the television. I shoved my hands into the pockets of my sweater, the hood pulled up over my head as I passed in front of the idiot box. The almost empty beer can crashed against the wall next to my head. I stopped.

"Ey! Imma talkin' to ya!" he shouted.

"Keep it down, you'll wake mom and Karen," I replied in a low voice.

The chair groaned behind me as I continued down the hall. The heavy footsteps of my father chasing me was no surprise. "I'm talkin' to ya, ya little fag!" he shouted and grabbed my arm. I quickly spun around, my hand to his throat, and pushed him against the wall. "Ya think yer so tough? Yer nothin'."

There it was, the want to crush his windpipe in my hand. I snarled at the man who was supposed to be my father. The one who was supposed to protect _me._ It would be easy. I didn't assault the old punching bag I dragged from the dump to our back yard just for the fun of it. I let out a low sigh, knowing full well, there was nothing I could do. He was pathetic and without Kevin around to go after, I was his target. I'd rather that then mom or Karen. Plus, it was nothing new. The words were all the same shit that came from his mouth. I let go of his throat and shoved my hand back into my pocket. "Go to bed, old man," I muttered and quickly shuffled to my room to shut the door and lock it. I put the lock on just after my sixteenth birthday and immediately told Karen about it. That way if I was ever not home and she needed to hide, she could lock herself in my room.

I could hear the soft grumbling of my father on the other side of the door before he stomped off. I let out a low sigh and turned to face the room. It was nothing like Butters'. My floor was covered in dirty clothes. My bed was two mattresses on the floor and a small nightlight was plugged in next to the door to give a soft glow to the room. It made it difficult to do homework at night, so I had to sit outside on the roof of my garage to catch the light of the lamppost next to it. I sighed again, running my fingers through my soft hair. I stripped down into my boxers and crawled under the thin blankets on my bed. I laid on my back, my one arm under my head as the other laid on my stomach.

 _"_ _Mm, Kenny."_

I closed my eyes as I let the sounds roll through my mind. The soft scent and taste of strawberries lingered in my nose and lips. Everything lingered on me. The feeling of his soft skin. The way he arched into me when I teased his nipple. His crotch when I rubbed against it with my own. My dick was hard again. It had gone down on the drive home, but letting my imagination run wild was bad for it. I closed my eyes and let my hand travel down to dive under the band of my boxers. I had done this hundreds of times before, but this time it was different. It wasn't my imagination, it was my memories that guided me. My hand went to work around my hardened dick and it didn't take long for my sweet release. The quickest orgasm I had in a while, and one of the most satisfying ones as well. It left me exhausted, I didn't even bother cleaning up before I fell asleep.

A knock on my door at the ass crack of dawn woke me from my sleep. I groaned in annoyance. I was never a morning person. I would walk around all night if it meant I could avoid the burning sunrise. I stumbled over to unlock the door and opened it.

"Morning, shithead," Craig greeted me.

"What the hell do you want?" I grumbled tiredly. I think Craig was my most frequent visitor. My dad made Tweek nervous so he usually stayed outside whenever they would stop to pick me up. Kyle and Stan didn't mind the place, but I knew their parents did. But Craig, he couldn't give half a shit about the way my house looked or my drunk father passed out in the living room in his boxers with his beer spilling onto his lap.

"I have come to collect you," Craig replied with feigned excitement.

I narrowed my eyebrows together. "What the hell are you talking about?" I asked in annoyance.

Craig sighed loudly. "Tweek got a message from Butters this morning telling him to head over and get him for breakfast and that I should also think about getting you and taking you out to breakfast. Butters said you'd explain the reason why on the way."

I smiled. Tweek was one of the only people Mr. Stotch liked. Butters tutored Tweek often and they worked together on the debate team with Kyle. I looked at Tweek with a scrunched-up nose when he admitted to signing up for the debate team. Tweek and public speaking were not two symbiotic pairings, but Tweek muttered something about wanting to squash his anxiety and thinking it was a good idea to do so. I agreed and it lit a bright smile on Tweek's face. Craig's eyebrow lifted quizzically at my expression. "I've got to get ready," I explained.

Craig pushed past me into the room. "I'll make myself at home then," he said as he walked over to sit down on my mattresses.

I rolled my eyes and shut my door, locking it to make sure no other intruders could barge their way inside. Craig laid down to stare at the ceiling as I fished through my broken dresser for clean clothes. I never worried about wearing the same clothes multiple times, but I didn't want to that day.

"So?" Craig spoke up and for a moment I forgot he was in the room.

"Hmm?" I replied over my shoulder.

"Butters said you would explain. So, explain," he pressed.

I turned back to my dresser as I held onto a white t-shirt. I wasn't sure how to get my lips around the words. "Well, Butters and I—we—um—," I struggled for some reason. I cleared my throat loudly.

"Banged?" Craig said.

I spun around. "No, not necessarily. Mr. Stotch came home before we could," I answered truthfully.

Craig scoffed. He rolled his head to look at me and then grey eyes widened. "Wait, hold on," he said as he quickly sat up. "You're serious?" I nodded as I shrugged my shoulders. Craig threw his head back with a loud sigh of relief. "Finally!" he groaned. "It took you two long enough. The longing glances and awkward blushing was starting to get tiring."

"Was it really that obvious?" I asked in a flat tone.

"Kenny, you and Butters have been attached at the hip since his mom died. Granted, you two were close before that, but it was almost like something snapped in you two after Stan's party. Seriously, when was the last time you came over without him when he wasn't grounded?" Craig asked and I snapped my mouth shut. He had a point. "You got cockblocked by the dad though? That's harsh."

"Better than getting caught, like some people," I replied with small grin. Craig glowered and lifted his hand to flip me off. I turned back around to finish getting dressed.

The best I could pull off was some fresh boxers and the white shirt. The jeans I wore had been worn for at least a week but they were still the cleanest pair I could find and my orange sweater that was pretty much never washed. I slipped on my boots over my socks where my toe poked through a hole in the one and then turned to face Craig. He had been staring up at the ceiling. Something was clearly on his mind.

"Let's go," I said as I opened my door.

Craig shook out the thoughts swirling in his head to lead the way through the tiny house. I gave my mom and Karen each a quick kiss before I left and we headed for my truck. Craig could have had a vehicle, but he preferred to walk. It kept him fit, not that I didn't mind doing it either, but the fast mobility was good to have at times. I shut the door behind me and turned my head to look across the bench at Craig. He had his elbow resting against the door as he stared out with longing eyes.

"Alright, what's going on?" I asked as I turned the key in the ignition. Craig quickly turned his head to face me. "I told you my secret, now it's time for yours."

"I've been thinking about what you said about Tweek, about how he's worried," Craig began to explain. I put the truck in drive and pulled out of the driveway. "He wants to go to college in Denver."

"Denver's not far," I replied, not knowing what else to say in the silence.

"I always wanted to go farther. As far from South Park as possible, but Tweek doesn't want to go too far from his parents. The anxiety and all making his head spin," Craig continued to explain and paused for a moment. I watched through the corner of my eyes as he tapped his fingers against his knee. "Kenny, you've got to promise not to laugh."

"That is never a great way to start a sentence with me, and you know that," I replied with a shit eating grin.

"I mean it, asshole," Craig snapped. Whatever it was, he was serious. The most serious I had ever seen him. That only made me more curious. I nodded and let my hand tighten around the steering wheel. "I'm going to college in Denver."

"Oh, that's not—."

"And I'm going to marry Tweek."

The truck screeched to a halt. The vehicle behind me blared its horn having come close to slamming into us from behind. I quickly whipped my head around to look at Craig with wide eyes. He stared back with even wider eyes. Mine from shock, his from fear that I almost killed us both.

"What?!" I yelled.

"Dude, can you chill?" he snapped. "You're stopped in the middle of an intersection."

I turned my attention back to the road. I waved apologetically to the honking vehicles around me and then pressed against the gas. "Craig, dude, are you sure?" I asked.

"I have no fucking clue," Craig swore with a small shake of his voice. I had never heard him so nervous before. "What I do know is that I don't want to leave him. I don't want him to leave me." Craig quickly turned his head to shoot a glare at me from across the bench. "Not a word spoke, McCormick. Do you hear me?"

I nodded rapidly. "Yep, I hear you. Not a word. Not a single word."

"Shut up, McCormick."

I pulled the truck into a parking spot at the restaurant and put it in park. Butters and Tweek were sitting on a bench nearby. My truck was unmistakable. Everyone knew it. Butters was immediately on his feet. Craig leaned over to flick me on the side of the head, knocking the smile off my face.

"Don't take too long, alright? We'll find a table," he explained and opened the door to crawl out. He didn't close it behind him so that Butters could easily climb inside.

"Well, good mor—," I started to say but stopped when Butters' hands clamped on the sides of my neck and his lips crashed against mine. I chuckled against the kiss. Our first kiss was stiff, but now he was getting into it. His tongue danced along my lips, begging me to open so he could dive inside. The domination was an instant turn on. Sweet, innocent little Butters, oh, how he changed. I complied by opening my mouth, my head turning slightly to deepen the already heated kiss. I let out a soft sigh as he pulled away. I was frustrated by the constant stopping, but also relieved to pull away since the angle we were at because of the steering wheel made it uncomfortable. "Miss me that much, huh, Buttercup?" Butters hummed as he nodded. My hands trailed up his back and he shivered. "We were cut off so abruptly last night. I had to go home and finish alone."

Butters' ears pinked. I grinned at the noticeable embarrassment on his face. Only I could make him embarrassed in that way. Only I could touch him in ways that made him squirm and moan. And only my name would be called out in that way, screaming towards the heavens.

"Kenny," Butters breathed, his body shuttered as if he was reading my thoughts.

"I won't be able to climb in through your window anymore," I said, ignoring his heavy voice.

"Well, maybe I could climb in through yours," Butters explained, his cheeks reddening as he spoke.

A lump formed in my throat. Butters had been at my house before, but for a very short amount of time and never past the doorway. I can already hear the drunken screaming and see the look in his eyes when he sees the cracked walls and stained flooring. I push the thought down and smile. "Oh, dear Leopold, I fear I have tainted your sweet, innocent mind," I teased him.

Butters frowned, jutting out his bottom lip dramatically. "I don't have an innocent mind. I was Professor Chaos, remember?"

I snort. "Oh god, I forgot all about that. I think I still have my costume in the back of my closet," I sneered knowing full well I still had the damn costume.

"I still have mine," Butters beamed.

Something twisted in my stomach. Butters was a completely different person whenever he put on the mask. He was fearless and dangerous. The image of him in his costume stirred something inside me.

 _Fuck, I'm hard again._

"Kenny?" Butters pulled me from my daze to lightly poke my cheek. "We should go inside now."

The growl that passed through my throat caught me off guard. The movement was quick, almost too quick. I could see the panic in Butters' eyes as he was suddenly on his back lying along the bench seat of my truck. It was a spacious vehicle, but we were still contorted painfully. Butters let out a low groan as I pressed my crotch against his. The friction between us immediately relit the spark from the night before. I licked my lips before I leaned down to start sucking on the smooth skin of his neck where it met his collarbone. I knew to suck just hard enough to force the noise from Butters' mouth but not hard enough to mark him, no matter how bad I wanted to mark him. I want everyone to know he is mine.

 _My Leopold._

"Kenny," Butters sighed between quivering lips as I reached a hand in between us to paw at his dick through his pants. "Kenny, we shouldn't—."

A strangled moan shot from Butters' lips as I bit down on his neck. The darkness was taking over my mind again. I wanted to touch every part of his body, let my hands wander to discover every curve and line he had.

"Kenny!" Butters shouted. I lurched up, out of my daze, and the top of my head smacked against the ceiling of the truck cab with a loud thwack. I immediately gripped my head with a low groan. Butters was sitting up, his hands gently petting my cheeks and running fingers through my hair. "Oh, gee, Kenny, are you okay?" I chuckled nervously as I let Butters slid his hand under mine to gently massage the top of my head.

 _Smoooooth, McCormick._

"Damn, I can't catch a break when it comes to you, huh?" I ask, lightening the mood that I mistakenly made dark again.

Butters smiled and leaned forward to press a sweet kiss to the corner of my mouth. "I'm starving. Let's get something to eat," he explained.

I nodded and shifted off Butters' legs to let him squirm out. He reached over to the handle of the door but stopped. I tilted my head slightly as I waited. His shoulders were tense again. Before I could reach out to touch him, his head quickly whipped around and he kissed me again. It was soft and needy, but when he pulled away, I saw the small spark of worry in his eyes. Was it worry about being caught with me in public? Was it worry about his father? Or was it worry about me in general? Was I the reason for the flash of sadness that washed over his face when he turned away to slide out of my truck?

"Took you two long enough," Craig mentioned as we approached the booth to sit across the table from him and Tweek who was nursing a large mug of coffee. Craig's arm laid along the back of the booth to have his hand rest on Tweek's shoulder as he drew small patterns along the skin of the blonde's neck. Suddenly, Craig's secret crept to my lips and I had to stifle my nerves. "You alright, McCormick? You're looking pretty white."

"Sort of like a dress," I coughed out. I couldn't help it. It was like bile rising up in my throat.

Craig's foot connected with my shin and I let out a loud groan in pain. There was no way Butters didn't notice what had happened, but he must have chosen to stay quiet. Tweek, on the other hand, was completely oblivious as he read through the menu in front of him and nursed his warm drink. Craig lifted his own mug to his lips and sneakily flipped me off from across the table. I leaned forward slightly and stuck my tongue out towards him. That elicited a small giggle from Butters. The sound made my insides curl happily. I turned to look at him and he was staring down at his menu with a wide grin on his face.

I didn't eat much. I never really needed to. I had become accustom to hunger, it was like an old friend of mine, so eating too much actually hurt me. I didn't want to be bent over the toilet for the entire day. Craig ate an entire meal of meat, eggs, and pancakes on the side. Fucking football players. Tweek was focused mostly on his coffee but would pick at his food every time Craig would gently tap the side of his face. Butters was the only normal one at the table. I finished my meal first and leaned forward in my seat to rest my elbows on the table. Craig and I were in the middle of a conversation when Butters finished his food and I suddenly felt a hand against my thigh. My eyes blinked harshly but I fought hard to fight back the reaction my body wanted to make to the feeling of thin fingers rubbing against my jeans to roll inwards. Butters was so carefree about it. He joined in listening to the conversation I tried painfully to keep my attention on. The fingers moved all over, tracing every bit of my leg and diving occasionally to brush against my begging dick. It wasn't until Tweek and Craig got up to go to the bathroom that I finally gave in. I let my head hang in my hands and let out a shaky sigh.

"Fuck, Leo," I cursed quietly. Butters chuckled. It was such an evil little chuckle that sent deeper chills down my spine. "What are you doing to me?"

"Making you powerless under my spell, Mysterion," Butters whispered with his chin against my shoulder.

My hand banged loudly against the table as my head jolted up. The tables around turned their heads towards the noise. Butters quickly backed away from me with a small laugh. Apparently, my reaction was exactly what he was looking for. I quietly apologized to the people surrounding us and then faced Butters. He was grinning wide with his bottom lip clenched between his teeth.

"You are going to regret that," I growled. The voice that came from my throat was familiar after years of not using it. It was strange how naturally it came back to me.

"I highly doubt that," Butters replied with a devilish grin.

"You two ready to go?" Craig asked as he and Tweek approached the table. "Back to my place? Dad got a new movie yesterday."

Butters jumped to his feet, a loud enthusiastic shout escaped his lips. I wasn't as enthusiastic to get up, my dick standing so tall and hard in my pants that I'm sure everyone would notice it. I reluctantly got up anyways, pulling the front of my sweater down to hide my not shame. Butters and Tweek were ahead as Craig and I trailed along behind them after we left money for the perky waitress who had been eyeing us the entire time. Butters exited the restaurant first. He stepped out onto the sidewalk and stopped. He was looking to the left with a panicked expression on his face caused by something I couldn't see. Tweek stepped up beside Butters and immediately lifted a hand to signal Craig and I to stop. We did and then we saw the familiar brown-haired man, Butters' father. My blood boiled in my veins as my hands clenched into fists at my sides. I hadn't seen the man for a very long time. Our relationship consisted of me wanting to tear his head off while simultaneously sneaking into his son's room to hug and kiss him and give him more affection than anyone, including him, ever gave him. I moved to take a step forward, but Craig placed himself in my way. He was suddenly a giant, sizing me up.

"Get out of my way," I growled.

Craig replicated my scowl. "Do you want Butters to be grounded for the rest of his life? You'll never get to see him outside of class when school starts again. Is that what you want?" he asked with a low voice. I breathed heavily, my chest heaving as Mr. Stotch's angry voice could be heard muffled from outside. "I'll tackle you to the floor and sit on you if I have to, but you're not moving from this spot until he's gone. Do you hear me?"

I nodded slowly, hearing the harsh words spill from Stephen Stotch's venomous lips. I couldn't see him, but I knew Butters was curling in on himself, apologizing every chance he had. Tweek, no doubt, holding onto Butters' hand as he shook. Craig occasionally looked over his shoulder. "He shouldn't have to put up with this," I snapped. My body was vibrating with anger and frustration. I wanted to move but I knew Craig was a lot faster and a lot stronger than me. He would have no problem knocking me on my ass.

"Kenny, stay where you are," Craig growled warningly.

The yelling didn't last much longer. When Stephen was gone, Tweek opened the door to the restaurant to call out to us. I couldn't move around Craig fast enough. Butters was shaking with his back facing the restaurant. I encircled my arms around his waist from behind as I buried my face into the crook of his neck.

"Leo—," I breathed into his skin, only loud enough for him to hear me.

"I'm okay," Butters whimpered. "I just—I want to leave."

I nodded and complied. The four of us shoved ourselves into my truck. It was a tight squeeze, but we managed. Tweek was practically on top of Craig, not that they minded since they spent the entire time latched onto each other's necks. Butters was pressed against me and we folded our fingers together to hold on tightly to each other. I had my hand on top of Butters' that laid on top of his thigh as I let my index finger dance lightly against his jeans and was rewarded with a tightened grip around my palm. I pulled into Craig's driveway and parked my truck. Craig and Tweek practically toppled out of the truck. Butters moved away but I tightened my grip on his hand.

"Leopold," I said in a low voice.

"I'm fine," he replied having read my mind. "Really, I am," he assured me with a wide smile. I was getting good at picking up on the real ones and the bullshit ones. This one was in between. I nodded slowly and then leaned forward as I grabbed his chin to kiss him.

The loud bang against the truck's hood made us pull away from each other. Our eyes wide, we turned to see Craig flipping us off from the front of my truck. I flipped him off back as Tweek grabbed his hand to pull him towards the house. Butters laughed. "Let's go," I said and opened the door to slip out of the truck.

It was calming to sit in Craig's basement. I lounged across the couch as Butters laid against my chest. His weight was calming my nerves that were still worked up from seeing Mr. Stotch. Craig and Tweek were in the large chair to our left. Tweek was curled on Craig's lap as the taller boy gently ran fingers along his back, his sides, and his arm. I hadn't realized just how tired I was until I was fighting to keep my eyes open while watching the action/comedy movie Craig had put on. I know I was snoring. I always do when I'm exhausted. I woke to gentle poking and tugging at my cheeks and hair but I didn't open my eyes. I let out a small groan as I tilted my head to the opposite side. Then I felt a pressure on my lap that moved, making a low, tired groan escape my lips.

"I know you're awake."

"Hmm, Butters?" I said as I slowly opened my eyes. Sure enough, he was straddling my lap with small, lazy movements of his hips. I placed my hands on his hips and sighed. "What are you doing?"

"Craig and Tweek went out to get snacks," Butters explained and leaned down towards me with a grin. "I was getting bored."

"Leo, babe, I—," I said with a groggy voice that was cut off when Butters rubbed against me again. I let my head fall back onto the arm of the couch with a sigh.

"Kenny," Butters sighed into my lips. I let out a loud grunt as I sat forward. My arm wrapped around his waist to shift us. Butters laid back on the brown couch as I nestled between his legs. Our lips locked in a desperate kiss. Butters let out a soft moan as I moved my tongue over his lips. He let out a sad sound when we disconnected and I helped him shift up so his head rested against the arm of the couch. I watched his face intensely as he stared at me. His cheeks were flushed. His lips plump and red. His eyes were half hooded in ecstasy from barely being touched. I lifted the corner of my lips into a smile as I shifted down Butters' body towards his waist.

"Kenny, wh—what—?" he stammered and I quietly shushed him.

"Relax, Leo."

I carefully grabbed his shirt to lift it slightly and placed a kiss to his stomach. As he threw his head back, crying out with a low groan. I unsnapped the button of his jeans before gradually pulling down the zipper. Butters let out a shaky breath. I lifted my head to meet his eyes again.

"Tell me to stop," I whispered.

Butters rapidly shook his head. I smiled and grabbed his jeans to start to pull them down. He wiggled to assist me in pulling them down just enough that his hard dick popped out. I was pleasantly surprised. It wasn't super long, I'd say average, but it was wide. Butters whimpered quietly. Embarrassment washed over his face. "Look at me," I growled. Butters lifted his head to look at me through hooded eyes. The view was breath-taking. Our eyes locked, blue against blue. Then I gently swept my tongue along the underside of his dick, not breaking our long stare. The noise that escaped from his throat was high-pitched and full of arousal. The noise drove that side of me again.

Butters' dick was hard, no doubt still worked up from our session before his father came home. He was probably too panicked to handle his _excitement_ himself. I swept my tongue over the hard flesh again before I took it all in my mouth. Butters' back arched off the couch as he reached out for my hair. His fingertips rubbed along my scalp and I couldn't help but moan. The vibration from my mouth must have felt good because Butters thrusted up into me with a small cry. The assault against the back of my throat was strange but I fought against my own gag reflex to continue sucking Butters closer and closer to his climax. I gradually bobbed my head faster and faster, ripping the noise from his chest as he neared his end.

I wanted to make him cum. I wanted him to scream my name. The fog over my mind deepened. I hollowed my cheeks, speeding up. He was getting close, I could feel it with every twitch of his dick and grip of my hair. I wrapped my arms around his legs, gripping onto the inside of his thighs as I shoved all of him into and then—

"Ah! Kenny! Fu—Fuck!"

The salty taste shot into the back of my mouth. I took it all, making sure not to spill any on Craig's couch or get any of Butters' clothes. The sexy, lithe body relaxed into the couch as he panted heavily. His hands were out of my hair and into his own as he pressed their heels into his eyes. He was blushing furiously and shaking. I pulled up his boxer-briefs and jeans to cover him and then shifted up.

"Hey," I said in a low voice as I grabbed at his wrist. "Come on, I want to look at you," I said with a smile. Butters shook his head furiously. "Don't make me beg."

"No!" Butters shouted shakily when I pulled again. He was shaking harder and he sniffled.

 _Shit…_

"Hey, no," I said with a panicked voice. "I'm sorry."

I slid my arms underneath him to pull him up onto my lap straddling my lap. The contact against my throbbing dick made me hiss quietly. It wasn't the time to worry about it. Butters moved his hands away from his face to wrap his arms around my neck. His face buried into my neck and I felt the tears against my skin.

"I'm sorry," I repeated quietly as I gently squeezed the back of his neck and let my other hand rub his back. "Talk to me. Did I hurt you?"

Butters shook his head. "No," he whimpered into my skin. "I—I—," he stuttered.

I moved my hands to grab his sides and move him away. He didn't fight. Soft tears trailing from his eyes. I grabbed the sides of his head to bring him down to me. His tears were salty as I kissed and licked them from his face. When I finished, I held onto him waiting for him to speak. His hands shook against my chest as he clutched onto my sweater.

"I—I really liked it," he finally said through panicked breaths. "I liked it s—so much."

I tried to fight off the way my face contorted. "Did you really though?" I asked with confusion. Butters nodded rapidly. I let out a loud laugh as I pulled his head down to press his forehead against mine. "Well, don't cry about it! You had me worried. I thought I hurt you, dummy." Butters was quiet. He stopped crying and clenched his eyes tightly shut. I laughed again but it was cut off abruptly when Butters slammed his weight against me. I landed on my back with a grunt, Butters on top of me with his arms locked around my neck. "Hey, it's okay," I assured him as I pressed my hands against his sides.

Butters hummed against my chest but didn't move. He was still trembling. He needed time so I wrapped my arms around him and held him on top of me for as long at he needed. After tracing small circles on his back, I lifted my hand to slowly push my fingers through the bright blonde locks in front of my facing, begging me to touch it. It was so soft. I never told him, but I loved his hair. I could never afford to get my hair properly cut so I would let it grow out over the summer until the point that my eyes were barely visible and then got my mom to cut it once the winter started so I could hide the hack job under the hood of my orange parka. Butters though, his hair was stunning. It was yellow and long at the top with an undercut style. It made him look sexy, especially when he would comb it back during special occasions.

I sudden thought crossed my mind as I pushed my fingers through his hair, pushing it back in the style I liked. The thought made me smile wildly. "You swore," I said. Butters quickly lifted his head. I watched as the bump on his throat bobbed when he swallowed and then looked down, his lip pulled between his teeth. "It was hot."

Butters beamed as he looked back up at me. "R—Really?" he asked. I nodded. He shifted up slightly to kiss me. It was a small peck but it still sent shocks up my spine. Butters quickly leaned back and there was a flash of understanding and panic in his eyes. "Oh, gee, you didn't—I mean—," he stammered.

I smiled, understanding what was rolling around in his head. His hands were shaking as he knocked his knuckles together. Suddenly, I was taken aback. He hadn't really changed in the years I knew him, so what had drawn me to him so suddenly? It must have been me. Maybe I changed.

I reached up to grab his shoulders and drew him back down to lay on top of me again. His heart was racing, I could feel it through our clothes and against my chest. I hugged him as tightly as I could without crushing the both of us, one of my hands back in his hair, and closed my eyes.

"Kenny?" Butters spoke up, the side of his face pressed against my chest.

"It's okay. I just want to lay here with you. Just lay with me," I muttered, my tiredness returning.

Butters hummed but relaxed against me as I soothingly played with his hair until I was lulled back into sleep listening to his soft breaths and feeling his thin fingers tracing lines against my chest.


	6. Chapter 6: Butters

**Chapter Six: Butters**

 _Oh, fudge, I blew it…_

The feeling was just so, oh, so good. I don't know why, I just couldn't help the lump that rose in my throat. The tears that stung my eyes when his warm mouth took my—gosh! Oh, I hoped he wouldn't feel how warm my cheeks were pressed against him. It didn't take long before his breaths were deeper and his hand stopped in my hair. He was asleep. I waited until he was snoring softly before I carefully lifted myself off him. I zipped and buttoned up my pants and looked back down. Gee, he was beautiful. Shaggy, dirty blonde hair and small freckles along his face. I leaned down to gently kiss the canvas of dots under his left eye and he stirred. He didn't wake though.

I sighed as the smile disappeared from my face. I hated lying to him, but I hated to see him worry even more. The entire ride over as Kenny drew small patterns over my thigh, all I could think about was my dad's reddened face screaming at me.

 _"_ _You can't do anything right!"_ he yelled, not caring that Tweek was clutching to my arm from behind. He was shaking and I knew how much he wanted to leave. He could have left, but Tweek's such a good fella, he wouldn't leave me there. I took one quick peek back into the restaurant. I knew shouldn't have in case I peeked my screaming dad's curiosity, but I wanted to see him. I couldn't though. I saw the large blue of Craig's back as he made himself seem ten times bigger. _"I will ground you for the rest of your life! Do you hear me?"_

I wasn't paying attention to his words. I shot my eyes back to him and nodded though. If he knew I wasn't paying attention, that would be the end of me. "Yes sir, I do," I answered in a small voice.

More yelling. Then he muttered something about going to the bar and stormed off. He'd be occupied for the rest of the day. I turned my back to the restaurant as I watched my father storm off. I was shaking. The adrenaline wore off, leaving me a mess, like always. Then I felt the arms.

 _Oh boy, they're so warm._

The arms tightened and I felt like they were pulling all of my broken pieces together. The words that bit into me washed away and left the scent of him.

I quietly made my way up the stairs to the kitchen. I was thirsty. The water was delicious on its way down my throat. The swear that had escaped my throat during my…release, lingered in the air around me. I never really swore. Never really wanted too. Everyone else was so vulgar, but that word seemed so right at the time. That was word was meant for moments like that. I sputtered against the water. It splashed all over my face and the top of my shirt.

"Oh, hamburgers," I muttered quietly. My mind was tainted.

Things were great from then on out. The rest of the summer was full of moments hiding in Kenny's truck, kissing and touching or cuddling at Craig's house while we watched movies or played video games. There were even nights where Kenny would toss pebbles at my window before I'd fall asleep on days where I didn't leave the house, usually because of my father. I'd open the window to lean out and he'd say in a quiet voice, "Good night, Leopold."

Every time he said it, my chest tightened. There were words that would creep up onto my tongue. My body shook. Would I ever be able to say them? Each time I opened my mouth to mutter them, nothing came out. I'd end up clearing my throat to respond with a, "Good night, Kenny."

School came back. Our last year. The year to figure it all out. The last year to struggle through before I'd be free. I was extra determined to do well! Great grades, lots of extracurricular activities, and him. School was our time we could do what we wanted. My father had cracked down on me spending time with friends after school. He believed it was a distraction from my homework and studying. So, we'd chosen the school. We still had to be careful. If we had been caught, the principal would surely call my father and that would be the end. I had done well to make him believe I hated Kenny, that I stayed as far as humanly possible from him except during class and sometimes in the cafeteria when we would sit at the same table. Little did he know that in class I would intentionally sit in the desk in front of him, always in the back corner of the room, and spend my time focused on the physical connection he always had to have with me. In classes that we didn't have together, I would stare at the clock waiting for when I would see him next. In the cafeteria, we would sit next to each other, our legs touching and sometimes crossed over each other.

We agreed to keep our relationship secret from as many people as possible. The less people who knew, the better chance we had to keep it from my father. Craig and Tweek obviously knew about us and was even our partners in crime. They never minded sharing their time together with us on weekends or some days after school when I could manage to convince my father to let me go out, and they were always covering for us. In History class we had to put ourselves in a group of four. Craig and Tweek wasted no time grabbing Kenny and me. Everyone else in the group had no idea, except for Kyle. He had caught on all on his own. When he pulled me aside in the hall to confront me, I nearly swallowed my tongue. He promised to keep it a secret though, even from Stan. I knew that was hard for him to keep such a secret from his best friend.

Things were amazing! But, I couldn't help feeling a pit in my stomach at times. When Kenny and I were alone and getting really into…it? Oh, fudge. He would be all over me, eyes dark and hungry, lips pressed to any bit of skin he could find. It was heaven, and then he would pull away. He'd close his eyes for a moment and then when he opened them he would smile, sweet and sad every time. Then that would be it. He hadn't touched me the same way he did in Craig's basement since that day. I blew it. I must have really freaked him out when I cried.

I groaned as I ruffled my hands into my hair. The hallway was full of chatter, students waiting for class to begin. Heavy footsteps stepped up to my right and the locker beside mine swung open. "Mornin'," Craig said in his regularly low, raspy voice.

"Good morning!" I replied cheerfully.

Craig was more Kenny's friend. I spent most of my time with Tweek. Having a locker next to the taller, dark haired boy was awkward. He was very stoic and quiet, but I know there's a soft side of him. I saw it when he was with Tweek.

"I was working on my portion of the project last night but I think I'm missing some information from class. Can I borrow your notes?" Craig asked while he tossed his bag into his locker and rifled through it.

I smiled. "Of course, buddy!" I beamed.

Craig stopped. His eyes shot to the side to look at me. The smallest smile formed on his face as he chuckled. There is was. The soft side of Craig. The interaction was broken when I felt my shirt and sweater quickly lifted from behind and something cold pressed to my bare skin. I let out a loud yelp and the familiar chuckle that followed made me all gooey on the inside.

"Morning!" Kenny said loud as he leaned against the locker to my left. One of his hands was shoved into the pocket of his sweater as his other hand clutched an iced tea in a plastic cup with a straw sticking out the top. I scowled as angrily as I could. It never worked, it only made Kenny smile wider.

"Where did you get that?" Craig asked.

"Your boyfriend," Kenny replied and took a sip of the liquid. "Met him outside and he had an extra one from work."

"I got you one too!" Tweek's voice yelled from behind Craig.

"Jesus, fuck," Craig grumbled, startled by his boyfriend who was always strangely light on his feet considering his nervous ticks. Craig turned and Tweek held up a plastic cup like the one Kenny held on to. Craig took it and leaned forward to place a soft kiss to Tweek's forehead.

Tweek turned his head to me and frowned. "Ack! S—Sorry Butters, I couldn't get another one," he twitched.

I smiled. "It's okay," I replied.

"You can share with me," Kenny spoke up.

I turned my head back to him as he tilted the cup so the straw faced me. My eyes went from the cup to Kenny's face. He was smiling. His lips glistened from the small layer of the liquid that clung to him. I could hear my heartbeat in my ears. My body moved on its own as I stepped forward, invading into Kenny's space. His smile quickly disappeared as I grabbed onto the sides of his hood and pulled his down to me. His lips were sweet from the cold, tea drink. I kissed him for a moment before I pulled back slightly to run my tongue along his lips, licking up the thin layer of liquid on them. When I got it all I let out a small approving moan of the taste. Kenny's cheeks were lightly tinted with pink when I moved away. He stared at me with wide, terrified eyes and that's when it set in.

 _Oh no…_

I quickly stepped back, my expression matching Kenny's.

 _What did I just do? Oh, no! Oh, hamburgers!_

"S—Sorry," I stuttered as I grabbed frantically for my books and shut my locker. The bell rang to signal the beginning of class as I stomped down the hall.

"That was so gay!" I heard Craig laugh above the noise.

"Shut up, Tucker!" Kenny yelled back and then there was a series of grunts and groans before I turned into the classroom.

First period was English. I sat in the middle of the room with Kyle next to me. Craig was still laughing as he entered the classroom with Tweek close behind him. He had a red mark on the left side of his face, no doubt from where Kenny probably punched him for laughing at me. Kenny wasn't in the same class. He was down the hall with Stan in Math. Neither one of them were very good at math, no terrible, but just not very good either. The class was full of students like that. It was a rowdy class. We could hear them sometimes. One time there was a loud bang followed by Kenny and Stan running past our classroom laughing hysterically. They had detention for a whole week.

Second period was Earth Science. Craig was in the same class, no Tweek. He sat behind me and to the left. Kyle sat directly to my left. He was the only one I had every class with. The three of us sat down and a few minutes later, the familiar orange passed through the doorway to walk to the desk behind me. I listened to the chair creak under his weight as he sat down. I didn't look up from my textbook as he passed by me and even when I felt the familiar foot rub lazily against my leg. I smiled.

We were watching a movie for the class. I let out a small sigh. A nice and easy class. The teacher flipped off the lights and set up the projector to play the movie on the white sheet that hung in front of the chalkboard at the from of the room. I sat back in my chair with my hands folded on my desk. I could already tell it was going to be one of those dry movies that made me want to close my eyes and sleep. The movie hadn't even made it through the starting title when I felt something brush against my neck. I instinctively reached up to swat at the feeling as if it were bug. My hand caught the paper and I fumbled to quickly put it in my lap. The glow from the movie was enough for me to read the writing scrawled across the paper when I unfolded it. The familiar curves and lines of Kenny's writing made me smile.

 _Not a bad view from back here._

Fire lit up my cheeks. I grabbed my pencil to write below. My writing was so much different than Kenny's. Mine was so feminine and clean. His was bold and a little messy.

 _You're going to get me in trouble._

I folded the paper back up and lowered my arm to pass it behind me. A finger ran along the underside of my arm from my elbow to my hand. The touch sent electricity coursing through my flesh. He took the paper and I had to put my hands on my lap to try to will my impending erection to go away. There was soft scribbling behind me. I felt the soft tap of Kenny's toe against the side of my leg. I moved my arm back again to have the piece of paper placed into my palm. I closed my fingers around the warm, calloused hand before it could move away. Kenny sighed at the touch as I gently rubbed my thumb over his. He pulled his hand from my grip to leave the piece of folded paper behind in my palm. I quietly unfolded it and read the next line.

 _I promise to make it worth it. ;) Just like at Craig's house._

I cleared my throat loudly trying to hold back the small yelp that tried to escape my throat. The teacher looked up from her book to peak over her glasses at me. Kenny chuckled quietly behind me.

 _Cheeky little monkey._

I folded the piece of paper and shoved it into my pocket. Kenny spent the rest of the class running his fingers along the back of my neck drawing pictures and letters across my skin. I tried to focus on what he was writing, eyes glued forward towards the screen but not registering what was going on.

 _I—L—hmm—E—O—U_

I couldn't catch all of it. There were a few letters I couldn't make out, but it didn't matter. The touched made my back tingle and the hairs along my spine stand on end. The tingle coursed down my body and directly into my lap, making my jeans suddenly extremely tight and uncomfortable.

Lunch was a debate team meeting. Kenny insisted on coming but I told him no, told him to keep Craig company. I ate slowly and barely spoke.

Third period was calculus with Kyle and Tweek. I had to admit, I was distracted. I chewed nervously on the end of my pen as I watched the teacher draw on the chalkboard but nothing was registering. It wasn't until I felt someone kick me that I snapped out of my daze. It was Tweek. He leaned over and whispered.

"Think about something sad," he said.

"Huh?" I replied confusingly.

"To get him out of your mind, think of something sad. It'll help you focus," he explained. He knew exactly what was going on in my head. I blushed. What made me blush harder was the realization that Tweek had been where I was before.

I nodded in understanding and turned my head back to the chalkboard. I did as he suggested and thought about sad things but it only made my mood shift which put me right back to thinking about him. His hands. His lips. His voice.

 _Oh gee, someone else is gonna notice if I don't stop!_

He'd laugh if he knew what was happening to me. That smug grin would form on his face. He'd be so darn proud of himself.

Fourth period, gym. I stopped to talk to my calculus teacher once the class was over and didn't realize how long I had taken. When I shoved into the locker room, mostly everyone was already changed and warming up. I moved as fast as I could to join the crowd of people standing in front of the coach.

"Mr. Stotch! Nice of you to join us!" Coach Beater said loudly when he noticed me join the back of the group.

Some heads turned, but one turned the quickest. The dirty blonde hair at the front of the crowd to my right whipped around. I tried hard to ignore it as I kept my attention on the coach. "Sorry, sir." I apologized. "I got caught up talking to Mrs. Hilling."

The man nodded slowly. He was like Craig. Stoic and never smiled, but he had a soft side. He continued to speak to the class but his voice was a loud ringing in my ears. He was still staring. I could feel the sky-blue eyes boring holes in me. I finally let my eyes travel over. Kenny noticed and smiled. I motioned for him to pay attention to our speaking teacher. He rolled his eyes and complied.

We were playing basketball. Not my favourite sport because of my size, but I'd still try anyways. I was on the same team as Craig and Kyle. Four teams were made and ours was put against Kenny, Stan, and Cartman's.

 _Ugh, not him…_

Even after all the years he still chose me as his target for fun over everyone else. I had managed to steer clear of him for the most part but I knew there was no way that was going to last all year. Coach Beater tossed the ball in the air for Craig and Stan to jump for. The game was tame. I kept my distance from Kenny as much as possible, fearing the physical contact would cause something to happen that my gym shorts would not be able to hide. He kept eyeing me though. I could feel it.

"McCormick, heads up!" Stan yelled and tossed the ball towards a distracted Kenny. He barely caught it before it would smack against his face.

I chuckled quietly when I felt hands slam into my shoulders from the front. The force sent me flying back against the floor. I let out a small whimper when my hand impacted hard against the floor and a terrible snap came from my wrist. "Outta the way, fag!" Cartman yelled.

"Eric!" I heard Kyle yell.

I looked up through teary eyes to the much larger brunet in front of me. He had only grown fatter over the years, and meaner. "Ya gonna cry, fag?"

His foot slammed against my shoulder. I let out a sharp yelp again. The laugh that came from Cartman's throat was deep and hearty. He thoroughly enjoyed seeing me in pain. Then a shadow passed over me. I looked up to see Kenny between us. He gave Eric a sharp shove to get him away from me.

"Fuck off, Fatass!" Kenny yelled angrily.

Kyle was at my side. He grabbed me to help me sit up as I clutched onto my injured wrist. Cartman shoved Kenny and that only fuelled his rage. "Whatcha gonna do, ya dirty hobo?" Cartman snapped.

Kenny moved to launch himself towards Eric. A whistle blew from across the room as Kenny was grabbed. It was Stan. His grip pinned Kenny's arms to his sides and kept him grounded. Craig was between Kenny and Cartman, his back to Kenny. "Back off, Fatass," Craig growled warningly.

"Break it up, now!" Couch Beater yelled as he stormed over. Towards the commotion. Eric threw his hands up in surrender as he took a few steps back. He knew when he was at a loss, and he was at a loss against Craig. "What the hell is going on?"

"Fatass attacked Butters!" Kenny screamed.

Coach Beater let out an exacerbated sigh. He looked over at Eric who was grinning and then to me. My wrist was red and beginning to turn a disgusting colour. "Someone take Stotch to the nurse's office," he ordered in a low growl.

"I—," Kenny turned and began to say but Kyle rose his voice louder.

"I've got him, Coach Beater," he said and helped me to my feet.

Coach Beater walked over to Eric to grab his wrist and shoved him towards the door. "To the principal's office, now!" he snapped. Eric grumbled something under his breath as he started to walk with Coach Beater behind him. "Everyone behave until I return!"

Stan finally let go of Kenny. The blonde turned to face Kyle and I but the red head shook his head at him. Kenny's hands twitched at his sides. He had that dark look in his eyes, the look I saw when he saw the bruises on my wrist and the red mark on my face. He looked directly at me. He didn't blink. I gave him a smile and a small nod. The darkness washed away from him and his body relaxed. Kyle led me away to the nurse's office. No broken bone. No dislocation. She advised for me to go to the hospital but I shook my head. It no longer hurt and I didn't want my father to have to deal with the hassle of medical bills. She wrapped up my wrist with a bandage. Kyle sat next to me the entire time, talking to me. He was trying hard to keep the conversation light but I couldn't help but think about the look on Kenny's face.

We returned to the gymnasium with half an hour still left of class. Everyone was back to playing. Cartman had not returned with Coach Beater who was watching the games intensely. He took his attention away for a moment to turn to me.

"You okay, Stotch?" he asked in a low voice.

I smiled and nodded. "Yes sir," I replied.

"Good. Take a seat on the bleachers. You can observe for the rest of class."

I took a seat near the top of the bleachers and Kenny finally noticed me. He passed the ball to Stan and looked up at me. I held his gaze and then gave him a thumbs-up as I smiled. He let out a relieved sigh before turning his focus back to the game when Craig ruffled his hair violently.

Getting dressed was not easy with only one hand. I managed to get my shorts off and my jeans on but the button and zipper was where I left it. I sat on the bench staring at my locker as everyone around me dressed with heavy conversation. I didn't realize the locker room had emptied until a hand gently clamped down on my shoulder. I quickly whipped my head around and Kenny stood next to me. His hair was damp from his shower and his sweater was open to reveal the white wife beater underneath.

"Oh, Kenny," I said and quickly stood up. "I must have dazed off." Kenny was quiet as I stepped up to my locker. "I'll be ready in a minute. Why don't you go wait by the lockers?" I didn't want him to see me struggle.

"No, you won't," Kenny said. His voice was scarily deep. My body tensed.

"Wh—What do you mean? Of course I will," I replied. His boots clunked against the floor as he moved closer.

"You only have one good hand. You're struggling," he explained. I hummed quietly. He grabbed my shoulder to spin me around. My back banged against the locker loudly. "Don't even both lying to me."

I sighed loudly. "I'm sorry," I said and Kenny's hands went up to cup the sides of my head.

"Do not apologize," he growled. "You have nothing to apologize for."

 _Mm, he smells like soap and cologne._

He leaned into me and our lips touched. It was a firm kiss. Kenny's head was tilted slightly as his gently rubbed behind my ears with his index fingers. The sensation made me moan as my eyes closed. His hands began to move down. Over my neck, my bare chest, and to my hips. I clutched onto his shirt with my good hand. My injured one was nothing more than dead weight at my side to keep the pain at bay. Kenny's hands moved again towards the front of my pants. I exhaled through my nose and then pulled away sharply when I heard my zipper being done up.

 _Wait, that's the opposite of what I wanted!_

Kenny latched the button and then reached over to grab my shirt from inside my open locker next to my head. "Arms up," he ordered.

I didn't want to, but I did. The shirt moved over my body and Kenny grabbed my injured arm. I winced as a sharp pain jolted through me. Kenny noticed and frowned as he cradled my arm like cracked glass that would shatter at the slightest movement.

"I should have protected you," he growled at the bandage wrapped around my limb.

I shook my head. "You did protect me," I replied. Kenny blinked slowly. He brought his face down to my arm and began to plant soft, butterfly kisses over the bandages. It reminded me of when he noticed the bruises around my wrist my father had made. When we sat in his truck, me in his lap, and him planting soft kisses over my flesh. It was the sweetest thing I had ever experienced in my life.

"Leopold," he breathed onto my arm and lifted his head to come eye to eye with me. "My Leopold." My breath hitched in the lump in my throat. His voice was throaty and oh, so sexy. He leaned forward to kiss me again but it was quick and like it barely happened. "Come on. You can't miss your bus."

Kenny grabbed my bag and led the way out of the locker room. I stared at his back as we made our way through the crowded hallway. I wanted to run my fingers through his hair. I wanted to whisper sweet things in his ear. I wanted to force noises from him no one had ever heard before. Then I had an idea. A wonderful, devilish idea. A small smile crept on my face. My plan only took two things: time…and a willing participant.


	7. Chapter 7: ?

**Whoooooose ready for some smuuuuuuuut?!**

Yeah, you heard me right. The moment we all were waiting for. And oh trust me, we ain't done yet ladies and gents. ;)

* * *

 **Chapter Seven 1/4: Kenny**

That fatass got exactly what was owed. A month of detention. I was giddy when I heard. Butters frowned. He, of course, felt bad for being the reason someone was in trouble, even if it was fatass Cartman. He was too nice for his own good.

I had to be careful with Butters for at least three weeks until his arm healed. I finally managed to talk him into going to the hospital when it turned such a disgusting colour that I almost vomited at the sight of it. Mr. Stotch lost his shit obviously. He screamed at Butters about money and time and taking up all of it. The next day, after school, we went to Craig's house to work on our group project. We were almost finished and still had time before the presentation so we put aside the work and watched a movie.

I didn't watch any of the movie. Instead, I spent the entire time with Butters laying on my chest as I gently tickled the fingers that poked out from his new cast. Apparently, it was more of precaution than anything. He hadn't broken anything, but there was a small fracture. I looked over every feature, drinking in all my Leopold. His almost transparent blonde eyelashes. His small nose. His plump lips. His smooth, flawless skin. His shiny blue eyes. Everything about him made my heart ache. There was something strange swimming through in the pit of my stomach for the longest time but I didn't understand what it was until Butters kissed me and licked off the sweet tasting liquid from my lips. It was, by far, the sexiest damn thing he had ever done. Sexier than any naked model in any playboy I had ever seen. It made me want to slam him against a locker and fuck him in the middle of the hall for everyone to see. And then a phrase came to mind. It shocked me. I almost threw up all over the floor.

Being around him was agonizing. I wanted to do nasty things to him, but there was something primal inside me. Something I couldn't control. It terrified me, and it terrified Butters. I could see it in his eyes every time he came face to face with it. When he cried after I gave him a blowjob, I knew I had to slow down. Then in gym class I almost tore through everyone to get to Cartman.

 _How dare he touch MY Leopold!_

I wanted to kill him. I wanted him dead. I wanted him bleeding. I forgot everything when I saw him sitting on the floor in pain. I forgot about our secret. I forgot about everyone else. And then the little red-head shook his head at me, forcing me to think.

Butters giggled against my chest as I ran my fingertip along the inside of his middle finger. I smiled at the sound. I could listen to it forever. For the next few weeks, I noticed something strange with Butters. There were times where I would approach him speaking with Tweek in hushed voices. They would instantly quiet when they noticed I was nearby. I wouldn't have been so suspicious if Tweek wasn't the worst liar on the face of the planet. It made me nervous wondering what it was that they were hiding. Did it have something to do with Mr. Stotch? With me? Was he getting tired of me? Was he scared of me?

 _Oh god, please, just tell me what's going on!_

The cast came off Butters' arm and he was walking with a spring in his step. He was always happy, everyone knew that, but he was at such an escalated version of happy that it was almost scary. Then one day, he left to get on the bus without saying goodbye. I couldn't lie that it hurt. Tweek gave my back a small pat and the smile on his face was wide. I narrowed my eyebrows as Craig took his hand and led him away. I put my combination into the lock on my locker and when it swung open, a folded piece of paper fluttered to the floor. I picked it up, carefully unfolding it and reading the familiar handwriting.

 _10 o'clock. Tweek Bros. Coffeehouse. Don't be late.  
PS. Wear something nice (preferably from the BACK OF YOUR CLOSET)  
Sincerely, Prof. C_

My lips hurt from how wide they went in a smile.

 _What the hell was he planning?_

 **Chapter Seven 2/4: Mysterion**

My cape flowed behind me in the Colorado breeze. I waited impatiently until the hands on my watch reached quarter to ten before I climbed out the window into the darkness. It felt insane to have the fabric around me again. I had altered the costume slightly, getting rid of the white underwear on the outside and the question mark on top of my head that was always more of a pain in the ass than anything. I stuck to the shadows, avoiding busy streets as much as I could. I didn't want to be stopped. I couldn't be late. There was no way I was going to be late.

I reached the coffeehouse with two minutes to spare. I was out of breath but it didn't matter. The coffeehouse was dark, having been closed for the night. My eyebrows knitted together in confusion. I waited nervously until I saw the movement on top of the building. A caped figure. My heart nearly leapt out of my chest through my damn throat. I quickly ducked across the street to the alley beside the building. I grabbed onto the fire escape and started to climb. I reached the roof, out of breath but excited. I quickly looked around. My boots thumped against the rooftop as I moved.

I stood in the middle of the rooftop and heard something buzz nearby. I quickly turned to see the soft glow of a phone screen sitting on top of a vent. I quickly walked over to look at the screen. Unknown number. I picked up the phone and pressed it to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hello, Mysterion," the voice drawled through the phone. My body vibrated. I grinned like an idiot and put on my voice. It was fucking playtime.

"Professor Chaos," I growled.

"That's right," he replied, his voice with a tint of evilness in it. "It's been a while." I scoffed. "I'm guessing you're here to foil my evil plan?"

He was leading me. I had to follow. This was his game and I was going to obey every rule. We were no longer two high school kids, we were Mysterion and Professor motherfucking Chaos.

"That's right. I'm going to stop you, not matter what it takes," I growled back.

Professor Chaos laughed through the phone. It was deep, like it came from the lowest part of his chest. "Oh, Mysterion. Still the optimistic one set out to save the world." I noticed something below in the trees. A soft glow reflecting off something shiny. "You may have bested me before, but you won't win this time. I will succeed with my plan."

"There's just one problem, Professor Chaos," I said as I walked over to the edge of the building. "The villains never win."

I hung up the phone, shoved it into a pocket of my costume, and jumped off the roof. I rolled when I hit the grass, the last thing I needed was to break our little game when I broke my leg. I looked up and the soft glow was gone but I could see the dark outline of a cape running off through the trees. My adrenaline pumped. All my senses were heightened and my body moved. I was chasing after the figure through the foliage. I wanted to catch up to him, I knew I could, but I kept a fair distance between us. I wanted this game to go on for as long as possible.

I was so focused on chasing after the dark figure that I didn't realize where we were going until the storage lot came into view. I stopped just outside the treeline and panted heavily. The storage unit used to be our favourite place to play when we were younger. All the cameras were busted and no one really kept anything there worth stealing. It was perfect to mess around in.

 _Oh, Professor Chaos, how smart you are._

I passed through the chain-link fence where it had been cut. The air was still as I moved past storage unit doors. I stopped at corners to peek around. No movement. Had I gone the wrong way? I licked my lips as my breathing finally slowed down. My adrenaline was beginning to fade the longer I went without seeing or hearing anything.

Then, the adrenaline shot back through me. Gravel crunched as heavy footsteps ran at me from the darkness between two units. The green cape flapped from the fast movement as I was slammed against the storage unit door. I grunted loudly and instinctively reached out to grab the shoulder of my attacker. I moved to pin him against the unit door in my place and held him there. We were both panting heavily and it was the first time I got a good look at him with the moonlight beaming down on us. His costume hadn't changed. Tinfoil covered his head, except the top where his bright blonde hair poked out from and the front for his eyes, nose, and mouth. More tinfoil covered the gloves and boots he wore. His cape was draped back to show off his exposed shoulders. He wore a dark green shirt with no sleeves and black jeans.

I couldn't help but smile. "Le—," I started to say when a fist landed in my stomach. I curled back with a loud gasp and he lunged forward again. The blow could have easily had me on my knees, but he held back. He was outlining the rules for me as we went. Clever. He had a fist made and flying towards me. I quickly swatted it away and grabbed his other hand to spin his around and pin it against his back. He cried out in pain.

 _Fuck, his arm!_

I had grabbed the one that had spent the last three and a half weeks in a cast. I quickly let go and his elbow connected with my chest. I gasped again.

 _Holy fuck, I am so turned on._

A hand grabbed my shoulder as he kicked a foot into the back of my knee. My leg buckled under my weight and I was down on one knee. The hand that was on my shoulders dug in. I hissed loudly under the pain when I suddenly felt something cold against my cheek. The moonlight reflected off the steel blade of the knife that was pressed to my cheek and then moved down to touch my throat. I shuttered under the feeling.

"Do you surrender, Mysterion?" Professor Chaos spoke from behind me.

 _Holy. Fucking. Shit. He actually got me._

The knife pressed harder against my skin, pushing a moan from my chest. "Well?" I let out a shaky breath and nodded. "Say it."

"I surrender," I spat out. "You've won, Professor Chaos."

The chuckle behind me was one made completely of pleasure. He dragged the flat side of the knife across my neck before removing it completely. I breathed heavily. The hand left my shoulder and then I felt a warmth next to my head.

"Do you trust me?" he whispered to me. His voice sounding a bit different.

I could hear him fiddling with something behind me. It sounded like fabric. I nodded and then something came in front of me to blind my eyes. A blindfold. He was blindfolding me. The fabric was tied tightly and I let out a pleasured sigh.

"Now, behave yourself, Mysterion," he whispered. His voice returned with that evil tone.

He grabbed my arms to pull my hands behind my back and fabric wrapped around my wrists. I could have cum right there with how turned on I was. He made the knot tight but the fabric itself was loose enough for me to slip my hand through if I wanted to. I realized it was intentional when he gave a fabric a small tug.

"On your feet, hero."

He helped me off my knee which was grinding painfully into the gravel beneath me but I hadn't noticed through the arousal I felt rubbing against my tight costume. Professor Chaos gave me a small shove forward to get me to start walking. He led me blindly until he grabbed my arm to stop me. I turned my head, following the sounds of his boots against the gravel. He was in front of me and then I heard the metal door of a storage unit being pulled open.

"Watch your head," he said as he grabbed my cape to pull me forward.

I ducked as I passed through the threshold into the storage unit. I stood waiting, my fingers tapping impatiently against my binds. The door rolled shut and more footsteps. I couldn't bear the silence any longer.

"Where are we?" I asked, my voice still in a low growl but I know my anticipation was wearing it down.

Professor Chaos chuckled. "Wouldn't you like to know," he growled teasingly.

I felt a tug on my cape. He was holding it again, pulling me forward. A few steps and we were turning so I was walking backwards until my legs pressed against something. A forceful shove and I was sitting on something soft. A mattress, it had to be. In a storage unit?

 _Holy shit._

"I told you I would succeed with my plan," Professor Chaos growled.

I licked my lips with anticipation. My mind was everywhere. The smell of a candle lingered in the air. The feel of the soft mattress underneath me. The phantom feeling of him standing front of me. Then hands perched on my shoulders and I stopped breathing as he climbed onto my lap. His legs were on either side of me, crotch to crotch, we sat. He let his arms encircle my neck and never had I wanted to touch him so bad.

"Wha—," I tried to say. I had to clear my throat when my regular voice cracked through. "What was your plan?"

His chest pressed against mine and denim rolled harder into my spandex covered lap. I let out a sharp gasp before I inhaled with a longing groan. Lips pressed to mine. A tongue darted across my lips but disappeared when mine shot out to join it. He was being such a tease.

"Leo—," I breathed and a hand grabbed my neck.

The grip was tight but not enough to cut off air. "Professor Chaos," he hissed and gripped my bottom lip between his teeth.

"Fuck," I gasped.

He was grinding his lap against mine in slow, agonizing movements. I wanted to pull my hands from the ties but he had the reins. He was leading. He was deciding. He was in control. The hand that gripped onto my neck moved to trace my skin beneath the blindfold.

"Hmm, what should I do about this?" he teased.

"—off," I mumbled through strangled breaths.

"Speak up," Professor Chaos demanded and thrusted his hips forward.

 _I'm gonna cum in my damn pants. Fuck!_

"Take it off," I demanded, my growl strong in my voice.

"Take it off—?" he dragged out, waiting for me to finish the sentence.

"Take it off, Professor Chaos."

The blindfold came off and it took a moment for my eyes to adjust to the dim lighting of the room. String lights lined the one wall. Boxes were stacked along the other wall and I was sitting on a futon covered in crimson sheets. The candle I smelled was on top of a small table by the door. And sitting on my lap was Professor Chaos. A mischievous grin plastered on his face.

"Oh, how the mighty has fallen," he teased me and ran a finger over my lips. "What a tragedy."

"Take the binds off," I snapped. I couldn't tell if I was telling Professor Chaos or the man behind the shiny mask.

"Not yet," he said with a shit eating grin.

He ran his hands down my chest. Sparks of pleasure trailed behind his touch as he made it down to my belt that held up the lower half of my costume. It clicked open with a press against the seatbelt style buckle, something I made from things I salvaged from the dump years ago. A teasing hand slid around me under my cape and slipped under my loosened pants to drag nails against my ass cheek.

"Ah, fu—," I started to cry when his mouth crashed into mine.

Tongues fought furiously for a place in each other's mouth to lick every spot they could. Hands grabbed the sides of my pants and I had to awkwardly lift myself up slightly to allow my pants and boxers to be slid to my knees. Our mouths disconnected and I was panting heavily with the feeling of the chilled air passing over my exposed cock. Professor Chaos took a step back and his lips slowly curled up into a devilish smile as he stared down into my lap. His tongue quickly darted out to lick his lips and I knew…

 _He's won._

 **Chapter Seven 3/4: Professor Chaos**

 _Beautiful._

That was the only thought I had as I stared at the scene in front of me. Hooded eyes surrounded by a thick mask, parted red lips, and a dick that had me instantly salivating. It was easier to do this with the mask on. My heart raced, but I could move. My head was spinning, but I could still drink in the sight without falling over.

"Like what you see, Professor?" Mysterion asked in his usual low growl.

I smiled. It wasn't my normal happy one, but a hungry one. I took a step forward again, having enough of looking and wanting to touch. The floor was cold under my knees as I lowered myself and placed a hand on each bare thigh in front of me. The mask and hood couldn't hide the small blush that crept over faded freckles.

"Let's see if it tastes just as good," I spoke.

Mysterion opened his mouth, no doubt to give some snarky response, but it was cut off when my hand gripped the base of his cock and my mouth slowly worked its way to devour it. Mysterion threw his head back with a loud sigh and I was surprised his large hood didn't fall off. I shook off the thought and returned to the task at hand. Mysterion was long, too long for only my mouth, so I had to keep my hand in play as I slowly bobbed my head up and down, licking along the bottom of the quivering cock I tasted. The soft pants of the hero filled the small space, echoing off the walls to fuel me more. My hand that was still placed on the inside of a bare thigh gave a small squeeze. The noise that came from the hero's throat made the object trapped under denim between my legs twitch.

 _That's a strange feeling._

I moved my head faster, sucking harder around the cock that filled my mouth. Each pull up made him shake more and more. It was the sudden loud gasp and a hand in my hair that made me stop. The hero finally broke free from his ties to push his fingers through my locks.

"Ung!" he made a disapproving sound at the lack of attention.

"Not yet," I said as I stood to place my face in front of his. He was breathing heavily and grabbed at my shoulders with desperation. "Not until I say so."

The moan that came from his throat was strangled as I kissed the flesh of his neck just beside the small bump. I continued to kiss along the soft skin as hands moved over my shoulders. Fingers worked quickly at the clasp of my cape. It unbuckled with a quiet snap and the fabric fluttered to the floor. The discarded weight was a bit of a relief. I continued to kiss along the expanse of exposed neck and earned a loud gasp when I clamped my teeth down into the flesh.

"Ah, Le—," he started to cry out as I sucked at the tender spot. He stopped himself before he could cry out the name of someone who was tucked away for the time being.

"You're coming apart at the seams, Mysterion," I said against the skin of his neck.

Mysterion made a soft growling noise deep in his chest. "Fuck…off…," he spat out but there was a small grin on his face as he said it.

I smiled and opened my mouth to speak but arms snaked around me. I gasped as I was spun around and my back was pressed against the futon. Boots were kicked off and fabric shuffled. I lifted my head. "Myst—," was all I could manage out before lips came crashing down on mine.

Hungry. Wanting. Hands moved over my body, trailing. Lips disconnected from mine. I moaned from the loss of contact. Lips pressed to my exposed shoulder. Hands pushed up under my shirt to move over my skin to the sensitive bumps that made my back arch off the thin mattress. I bit back the moan from my chest. Hands travelled down to my jeans. The button and zipper opened. The fabric was almost ripped off my body. I shivered as the chill air passed over me but then the large purple cape of the hero above me draped over like a blanket, creating a tent of warmth created by his body burning with desire. I was panting, heavily. My shaking hands reached up to grab his shoulders. He was coming back. The mask wearing off though the physical one was still wrapped around my head.

Mysterion pressed his hips forward and our hard members rubbed together. Teeth dug into my shoulder. The shout that came from me could not be held back. It was loud, like a yelp, and suddenly all contact disappeared. Something shifted in the air.

 **Chapter Seven 4/4: Kenny**

 _Shit! Fuck! Nonononono!_

My hands were up on the sides of my head gripping at the hood that covered my head. I hurt him. The moment I tasted blood, it all came snapping back to me. I had thrown myself into the darkness that I was fighting from the moment his lips wrapped around my cock when I could no longer take it. I wanted him. I wanted him bad. I was going to have him. I had to have him.

"—nny!" the familiar voice broke through the loud buzzing in my head. "Kenny! Look at me."

I opened my eyes to see the silver helmet tossed aside. The panicked look on his face made my chest hurt. I hurt him. I hurt him and now it's over. We're over.

"Look at me," he repeated with a forceful tone. He was sitting up and his hands were quickly tearing my own away from grasping onto my hood. Then he pushed the fabric off my head and slipped his fingers underneath the mask to remove it from my face. "It's okay," he whispered and quickly unhooked the cape that constricted around my neck. The fabric was tossed away and nimble fingers were dancing their way through my hair. "What happened?"

He was shaking, I could feel it. He was scared. "I—," I stopped to shift my eyes to the teeth marks on his shoulder. Blood bubbled from the puncture I made. "I hurt you."

His eyebrows narrowed together in confusion. He followed my gaze to his shoulder and made a small noise in the back of his throat.

"Oh, well look at that," he said lightly. My eyes quickly shifted back to him as he smiled. "I didn't even notice. I must have been enjoying myself too much to notice."

"But you…cried," I said, my voice small.

Butters turned his head to look at me with a small roll of his eyes. "Well, yeah. You were rubbin' and kissin' and I was about to—oh, you know."

Professor Chaos was gone. Butters was back, but there was something different. I squeezed my eyes shut and shook my head. "No," I said firmly. "I hurt you. I can't hurt you. Not you."

I started to pull away but hands grabbed me tightly. I opened my eyes and Butters was as close as he could get. His breath was hot on my face. "Don't leave," he begged and my heart did a flip. "I—I want you. I want you to touch me," he continued. "I want you to mark me," he added and was slowly leading me back on top of him. "No masks. No personas. I want you, Kenny McCormick."

I was leaning on my elbows above him. His eyes pleaded for connection, for contact. For me. "Leo, if I go back to that dark side of me, I'll—," I started to say.

Hands cupped my cheeks. "I'll bring you back, just like you've brought me back," he whispered. Thumbs brushed over my cheekbones. "A bite on the shoulder ain't hurtin' me, Kenny. If you leave me here again though, that will hurt me."

I chuckled and shook my head. "You're something else, Leopold," I said and we kissed again. Sweet and gentle.

"Touch me," Butters said breathlessly.

There was no hesitation. There was no darkness. I reached between us grab both of our cocks, pressing them together as I jacked us both off. His head pressed back into the mattress as his fingers dug into my shoulders. I exhaled as my head lowered so my forehead pressed against Butters'. I was close, and I guess by the sounds that were coming from his throat, Butters was close too.

"Wait," he gasped. My hand immediately released and I moved away slightly. "Don't move," he said with a quick peck to my nose. It was easier said than done. My arms were shaky, ready to give out underneath me as Butters ducked to the side to reach over the side of the futon. He was rifling around inside a bag to pull out a bottle of lube and a packaged condom. He handed them to me, his ears pinking up and I chuckled lightly.

"How did you—?" I started to ask.

"Craig and Tweek," Butters answered quickly and gestured to everything around us. "All of it was them."

"Our biggest fans, apparently," I joked.

Butters rolled his eyes. "Can—Can you hurry up?" he pressed impatiently.

"I'm sorry, am I keeping you from your much-deserved orgasm?" I asked, making the blush creep from his ears to his cheeks.

"Kenny," he whined.

I set the condom aside for a moment and popped open the bottle of strawberry flavoured lube. The aroma was intoxicating as it wafted through the room. "Are you sure?" I asked. Butters nodded and shifted slightly to raise his ass off the futon and onto my lap. I growled deep in the back of my throat at the sight.

The lube was cold as I poured it over three fingers. Using my other hand, I grabbed at his lower back to help support him up as I teased his puckered hole. He panted heavily and closed his eyes. The sight was almost too much to handle. I slowly pushed through the tight entrance and Butters let out a loud cry. I almost pulled out but Butters grabbed the arm that was wrapped around his waist as he shook his head frantically.

"C—Cold," he explained.

I leaned forward place a soft kiss to the centre of his chest. "Don't worry, you'll be all hot soon enough."

That earned an approving moan. I let my index finger play a little before pushing in a second finger. Butters' face contorted in discomfort. I waited until the wrinkles on his scrunched nose loosened before moving and eventually adding a third finger. Discomfort again, and then pleasure. I stretched and teased Butters until he was bucking his hips, silently asking for more. That, I could give him.

I had to use my teeth to rip open the condom wrapper. I think it turned my dear Leopold on because he quickly clamped his teeth over his bottom lip as he watched me do it. I groaned as I rolled the condom onto my cock and then rubbed lube all over. There was shake to Butters' breath when I positioned myself with the tip of my cock ready at his tight ass. I leaned forward to loom over him and placed a gentle kiss to the tip of his nose.

"I can stop. Just tell me to stop," I whispered.

He shook his head frantically again. "Don't," he begged. "Don't stop."

I smiled. He was mine. I pressed my lips to his and slowly began to push my cock into the tight hole. Butters moaned loudly but I kept his mouth covering his. I wanted every bit of him. I _needed_ every bit of him. I pushed inside Butters until I was completely sheathed within the tight walls. He needed time to adjust so I stilled myself even though every bit of me wanted to slam into him over and over. Butters yanked himself away from the kiss to breathe heavily. His hands moved up into my hair.

"M—Move," he begged. My movements were slow at first but it wasn't enough. Butters' grip tightened in my hair. "Faster," he gasped. I complied. Whatever he wanted, I was going to give it all to him. "Harder, Kenny!"

Soon I was slamming into him, balls slapping against his ass cheeks. Loud groans and grunts echoed off the walls. Butters was clinging onto me. I angled in different way with different thrusts until his head suddenly threw back violently. His back arched and he cried out.

 _There it is._

I continued to aim for that spot with each thrust. Butters cried out each time. I was getting dangerously close.

"I—I—," he muttered through strangled cries.

I moved a hand between our bodies to grab his leaking cock and began to pumping it to the same rhythm as my hips. A few more hard thrusts into the bundle of nerves inside Butters and he was cuming in my hand. His back arched so far up I thought he was going to snap his spine in half as he cried out.

"Ah! Kenny!"

That was enough to send me over the edge. I thrusted into him, hard and deep. "Mm, Leo," I grunted and came, hard. If it weren't for the condom wrapped around my dick I would have spilled all inside his tight little ass. A thought that almost made me want to come again if I wasn't so damn exhausted.

Sweaty bodies pressed together, I laid on top of Butters' lithe body trying to catch my breath. My arms shook under my weight so I slowly pulled out, getting a small sad groan from my lover. I laid beside him and we stared up at the ceiling of the storage unit as we slowly came down from our high.

"Holy fuck," I said and Butters laughed.

"Language, young man," he joked as he sat up.

I could tell moving was painful and he couldn't fully sit. He had to lean slightly to one side as he reached over the side of the futon. I removed the condom from my limp cock to tie it up and Butters took it from me. He had a small bag to throw it in along with the tissues he used to clean himself up. When we were both clean, Butters grabbed some blankets folded on top of a nearby box and laid them over us. I stayed on my back as he scooted in against my side. His arm draped over my chest as he laid his head against my shoulder.

"That was long overdue," Butters said and I nodded a bit more enthusiastically than I probably should have. "How long have you wanted to do that?"

"Since the day we sat in my truck when I ran out of the classroom," I answered, my eyes closed as I lazily dragged my fingers along his arm. "You?"

"Pretty much forever," he answered.

I opened my eyes and laughed. Butters nestled closer to my side and the blanket dropped over his shoulder enough for me to take a good look at the damage I did to him. The bite mark was turning dark. I ran my fingers over his arm trace over it.

"Don't," Butters said in a low voice.

"Don't what?" I asked and I know it sounded sadder than I meant.

"Don't beat yourself up over it. It was a turn on," Butters explained.

"I've never wanted to hurt you, Butters," I said.

He sat up and looked down at me with dark eyes. "My name," he growled and I frowned. "I never liked it until you said it. Now, I don't want to hear anything else from you."

My lips slowly turned up in a smile. I brushed my hand over his forehead to sweep back his sweaty hair. "No? What about babe?" I asked and Butters smiled. "Or maybe honey?" I added. "When you're extra good, I could call you princess."

"Kenny," he said in a warning tone.

"Leopold," I replied in a matching tone.

He laughed as he leaned forward and kissed me. It was short from our exhaustion. He laid back down with his head on my shoulder and we both closed our eyes. It didn't take long before we were fast asleep tangled together. It was the first good sleep I had in a long while and was abruptly disturbed by the sound of the storage door rolling open violently. I quickly sat up and shielded my eyes from the burning sunlight that poured inside.

"What the—?" I started to ask but stopped when my eyes focused on the familiar dark-haired boy who stepped inside the unit. "Tucker?"

"The one and only," he answered and tossed some clothes at me. "Butters told me you might need those."

I furrowed my eyes together. My sleep haze was quickly pushed out by memories. I quickly turned my head to the empty space beside me where his warm body had fallen asleep.

"Don't worry, he just had to get home before his dad found out he was gone," Craig explained. I looked back at him, my eyebrows still furrowed and my lips set into a frown. "Now, get dressed and get out so I can clean up. It reeks of gay sex in here."


	8. Chapter 8: Butters

Shit is about to get real, ladies and gents. Like, really real.

I still have a few chapters to go, and then I'm hoping to start on my Creek story which will connect directly to this story.

Oh boy!

* * *

 **Chapter Eight: Butters**

I was oh so sore the next day. I had to leave about an hour after we fell asleep in the chilly storage unit to make it back home. I didn't want to. I was going to wake him to tell him I was leaving but he was sound asleep. He deserved to sleep. I gathered my things in the bag, leaving behind any evidence of what we had done. Craig assured me it would all be dealt with and that all I needed to do was enjoy myself and not get in trouble. I owed those fellas a lot more than just the promise to take over the entire presentation we had together. I couldn't have done it without them. Tweek left the small gate on the fire escape to the Coffeehouse open and allowed me to borrow his phone so we could play our little game. Craig set up the storage locker his parents rented but never used except to store away the, as he put it, "crap they'd never cared about and yet never could part with".

I woke up in my bed and it was almost noon. Oh gee, I must have been tired. I rolled over to snuggle up against the warm lump but it was gone. I left it behind in the storage unit. I frowned. My phone buzzed on my end table. I quickly reached out grab it and read the message sent to me.

 _Craig:  
All is well, Butterscotch. See you at school on Monday. K._

I smiled. My heart lifted. I set the phone back down and let my head fall back onto my pillows. I giggled as I hugged my blankets tight against me. The happiness shot away when my father was banging loudly against my door.

"Butters! Get up! You can't sleep all day," he snapped angrily.

"Y—Yes sir!" I called back.

I threw the blankets off me to throw my legs over the side of my bed. I stood and then was immediately on the floor. My shaky legs didn't hold up my weight. Oh shoot. It took me a bit to finally stand and even then it was wobbily. I probably looked like a baby deer. The shower felt good. Warm water on my aching back was soothing.

 _"_ _Mm, Leo."_

I had to bite down on my finger to hold back the noise that wanted to escape me. I could still feel him. I could still smell him. He was everywhere on me. The bite mark on my shoulder was already beginning to fade away, but I didn't want it to. It was his seal on me, even if it did scare the daylights out of him. I had to admit, I felt some happiness to see him like that. He cared about me.

The weekend was long and agonizing. I stayed home doing homework and my father dipped in and out. We didn't speak much beyond simple questions and yelling. I couldn't wait until Monday. I could barely sleep Sunday night.

I bounded down the bus steps and almost ran into the school. The halls were packed. I pushed through the people, apologizing and politely asking them to move as I went. I spotted the familiar mop of black hair next to my locker.

"Good morning!" I said cheerfully as I stepped by him to open my own locker.

Craig groaned loudly. "I didn't think it was possible for you to be anymore annoyingly happy," he explained in a low voice.

"Better than being a fuddy duddy like you, Craig Tucker," I replied.

I knew he was glaring at me but I didn't care. Then I felt his fingers pressed to my lower back at my spine. My hand slammed against the locker as I lurched forward with a painful groan. I was still tender and Craig knew it. He let out a low, amused chuckle that quickly cut off when his arm was smacked.

"Ack—Stop picking on Butters," Tweek snapped, coming to my aid.

"I'm just admiring some similarities, babe," Craig teased. Tweek went tomato red.

I finished gathering my things and turned to scan the hallway. I couldn't see the familiar orange in the sea of people. The bell rang and I frowned.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he just slept in. He'll be here," Tweek assured me as he gently patted my shoulder.

I nodded and we headed to class. I tried my best to focus but all I could think about was getting to the next class. I watched the clock impatiently. My leg was bouncing as I chewed the end of my pen. It wasn't until I felt something hit the side of my face that I finally snapped out of my daze.

"Are you okay?" Kyle whispered as the teacher turned his back to us to write on the chalkboard.

I nodded. Kyle didn't seem convinced but he slowly nodded back and we returned to paying attention. The bell rang and I flew out of my seat. I took my regular seat in Earth Science and watched the door like a dog waiting for his master to come home. Students after student walked inside but not him. The second bell rang and I felt my heart drop in my chest.

"Hey, where's—?" Kyle began to ask me.

"Mr. McCormick," the teacher said.

My head perked. He was standing in the doorway, his hands shoved into the pockets of his sweater. I was beaming, and then it faded. Under the large hood I could see the right side of his face covered in red marks and bruises. His bottom lip was split and his eye was circled in black. I hadn't seen him like that since the beginning of high school, before he hit his growth spurt. The teacher frowned.

"Take your seat, Kenny," she said in a quiet, pity filled voice.

Kenny didn't waste time heading to the desk behind me. "Ke—," I started to say as he passed by but he put his hand on top of my head to stop me before he sat down. I looked over my shoulder to see him put his head down on top of his desk as he reached forward to put his hand on the back of my chair and traced patterns through my shirt.

He stayed like that all throughout the class. I let him do it. When class ended, Kenny stood and waited for me. He followed me out of the classroom in silence. My chest ached. We stepped into the crowded hall and I quickly turned around to snatch his hand from the pocket of his sweater.

"What are you—?" he began to ask as I started pulling him through the halls but stopped himself.

I pulled him out of the school and across the parking lot to his truck in the back corner. I dropped my books in the back of the truck and quickly spun around. Kenny let out a soft grunt as he arms wrapped around him and my head pressed against his chest.

"I'm okay," he said as he whispered into the top of my head. "Stop worrying. I'm okay." I pulled away from him to reach up under the hood and gently brush my fingers against the marks on his face. "You're still worrying."

"I'm allowed to worry," I replied.

The smile that formed on his face was small but bright. "Come on," he said as he reached past me to open the driver's side door of his truck. I crawled inside and he crawled in after me to shut the creaky door. He pressed his hands to my face as he leaned into me and kissed me. I leaned into it as a hand dove into my hair. We pulled away with a small gasp for air and I pushed the hood off his head to move my fingers over his face again.

"Leo," he breathed.

"Tell me what happened," I demanded.

He let out a small sigh and leaned over to let the side of his head press against the back window of the truck. "The old man and I got into it. I don't even remember why. I was holding him off and then I said something. I shouldn't have backed myself into the corner." I was frowning but I couldn't help it. Kenny's finger gently brushed against my lips, his small smile sent waves of warmth through me. "Will you stop looking at me like that?"

"Like what?" I asked.

"Like I'm a beat little puppy," he answered. He'd be a golden retriever if he was a puppy. I smiled at the thought. Kenny quickly leaned forward to kiss me again. "There we go, much better." I laughed. Kenny ran his thumb across my bottom lip and my body tingled. "I have to admit, it was nice seeing Professor Chaos again."

I laughed again. "Same goes for Mysterion. He looked just as sexy as he did before." My eyes went wide as I realized what I said. Kenny grinned menacingly.

"We'll have to do it again sometime," Kenny said as he wrapped an arm around me to pull me flush against his body. "Next time we'll keep the masks on the entire time. I'd love to cum inside Professor Chaos." I hummed loudly as I tried to hold back the shiver than ran through my body. Kenny laughed and pressed his face to my neck. Soft butterfly kisses against my skin made me moan. Kenny moved away slightly. "I wanna hear you scream again, Leopold. I want you."

"Ah! Not now! We—We're at school, Kenny!" I cried out nervously.

Kenny chuckled. He slowly shook his head. "No, not now. Later, when we're alone with a bed and I can touch you properly."

"Oh, fudge," I sighed. Kenny sputtered into a laugh against my neck. It was soft at first and then grew into a roar. "Wh—What's so f—funny?"

"Mysterion likes Professor Chaos, but I definitely like Leopold Butters Stotch a lot more," Kenny explained, his toothy grin making those butterflies in my stomach flutter again.

We stayed arm in arms for the rest of lunch. My stomach growled from the lack of food in my system, but it was worth it to lay listening to Kenny's heartbeat through his sweater. School dragged on for the rest of the day, but I didn't mind. When it ended, I could feel my heart sink in my chest. Kenny and I walked close to each other down the hall. The thick crowd of people around us hid our intertwined fingers. Until we had to disconnect. The tips of our fingers lingered as we pulled apart and I climbed onto the bus. The orange hood waited on the sidewalk as we pulled away. I watched it until I couldn't anymore as it disappeared behind tall houses.

I sat at my desk in my room with my books sprawled out in front of me. Calculus homework was not the fun. I tried to focus on the equations but my mind was wandering. My eyes stared forward at the wall as I gently tapped my pen against the solid wood of my desk. Phantom hands travelled up my sides. I groaned as I tilted my head forward.

My bedroom door suddenly swung open with a loud bang and I jostled up in my chair. I quickly spun around and my father stormed into the room. His eyes were red with anger. He held a piece of paper in his hand as he stomped over to me. His hand wrapped around my arm to pull me out of my chair. I let out a loud yelp.

"What the hell is this?" he snapped and shoved the piece of paper into my face.

My heart stopped. It was the note Kenny and I had passed in class. It was wrinkled and torn, hiding some of the words, but it was easy to understand the topic.

"I—It—I—," I stuttered.

"Spit it out!" my father yelled and tightened his grip around my arm.

"Ow!" I yelled. "It's a note. I was passing it in class."

"With who?"

My heart threw itself into my throat. I couldn't tell him it was Kenny. I had to lie. I had to think of one, quick!"

"Tell me who, now!"

"Red!" I yelled back, cowering from his deep snarl. He growled. His grip was so tight he could have snapped the bone in half. "Please, it hurts."

He let go of me and I collapsed into my desk chair. My father ripped up the crinkled paper and dropped the pieces on my desk. "You're grounded, Butters. I am leaving tomorrow for Denver for a meeting. I will be back Monday afternoon. You are to go to school and come home, that is all. If you disobey, I will know. When I get back, I'll decide when to unground you," he explained as he exited my room. "Now, go to bed," he said and slammed the door shut behind him.

I couldn't hold back the tears that stung my eyes. I rubbed my eyes with my sleeve, soaking up the tears that stained my cheeks. I closed my books, turned off my light, and laid under the mountain of blankets on my bed as I stared at the window, waiting for the dark figure to come and take me away. But he wouldn't come. I wouldn't admit it, but the thought stung me. The fact that he wouldn't come to my aid made my chest tighten.

 _It's not his fault. It's not…his…fault._

Craig bellowed in loud laughter. I shrugged my shoulders trying to hide myself away from the laughter. Tweek smacked at Craig's arm. "Stop laughing!" he yelled.

"I—I—I can't! To—Too funny!" Craig stammered through his hearty laughter.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Kenny suddenly asked from behind me. I jumped, startled by the sound of his voice.

Craig continued to laugh. My cheeks reddened in embarrassment. I leaned into my locker to conceal it. "Ah! Butters, he—uh—ack!" Tweek started to explain but his nervous twitches made him stop.

"Butters, what?" Kenny pressed and I felt a finger travel down the back of my arm. I shuddered under the touch.

"Bu—Butters got grounded!" Craig managed to say through his heavy chuckles.

"What?" Kenny snapped.

A hand clasped around my arm where the dark bruise had formed. I quickly spun around as I let out a loud yelp. Kenny quickly let go of me, his eyes wide with worry. I cleared my throat loudly as I tugged my sleeve down. "My dad found the note we were passing in class," I explained, my eyes on the floor.

"Come on, Butters. Get to the good part," Craig pressed and Tweek jabbed him in the side.

Kenny's eyebrow lifted curiously. I sighed loudly. "I had to lie and say it was Red I was writing to," I finished explaining.

The roar of laughter erupted from Craig again. Tweek let out a loud squawk and grabbed the tassels of Craig's blue hat to tug it down over his eyes. "Babe! Come on!" Craig yelled and blindly reached his hands out to catch Tweek in a tight embrace.

"Hey," Kenny said to pull my attention back to him. "It could be a lot worst."

I smiled and nodded slowly. He was right. Being grounded was so common I barely even minded it. I went directly home after school, as instructed, and was immediately bored. My father was gone for Denver and the house suddenly seemed a lot bigger. I did my homework in the living room, made myself frozen pizza, and watched television until I couldn't keep my eyes from fluttering closed. I collapsed onto my bed with a sigh and wrapped the soft blankets around me. I nestled into the plush pillow with the side of my face and let sleep take me.

 **Click.**

I sniffled and scrunched my nose before I nestled my face deeper into my pillow.

 **Click.**

My eyebrow twitched and I let out a soft moan.

 **Click. Click.**

I finally opened my eyes. I sat up and looked around my room.

 **Click.**

Against my window. I threw the blankets off to shuffle off my bed to the window. A dark figure moved underneath the large tree. I grinned madly. I didn't have to worry about the squeaking of my window as I pulled it open. The orange hood shifted and then glowing blue eyes looked up at me. The bright, toothy smile that made me melt into a puddle flashed.

"Did I wake you?" he asked in a low voice.

Oh yeah, he didn't know my father was away. He spoke quietly like he always did when he snuck to my house to speak to me through the window like—oh gosh, he'd get so mad if he knew I compared him to Romeo.

I shook my head at the question. "No, I was just about to snuggle up and close my eyes," I explained with a smile that was almost identical to Kenny's.

"Then I got here at the perfect time," he beamed and rocked back and forth on his feet. His breaths came out in soft puffs from the cold air. His hands were pushed into the pockets of his orange parka. He had grown out of the one he wore as a kid, but found an identical one that would fit one summer. He wasn't truly Kenny without it. "Well, good night, Leopold."

He turned his back to start to head away into the darkness and I shot my upper body through the window to call out to him. "Wait!" I said loudly. Kenny stopped to turn back. My hands griped tightly onto the windowsill. "The door," I said as I lifted a hand to point towards the front of my house. "Meet me at the door."

I could see the confusion on his face even through the darkness. I quickly ducked back inside and shut the window. My socked feet thumped against the hardwood floor as I rushed down the stairs to the front door. The deadbolt unlocked with a click and I threw open the door to see…nothing. I frowned. The chilled night air touched my skin through my thin pyjamas. I placed my hands on the doorframe as I leaned out to see Kenny leaning around the corner of my house.

"What are you doing?" he whispered harshly. His eyebrows were knitted together. "Go back inside before your father—."

"He's gone," I interrupted, a smile shot across my face. Kenny blinked. "He's gone until Monday."

I don't know when he moved, but he was suddenly standing in the doorway of my house. Our bodies didn't touch but we were so close that air couldn't even move between us. Kenny held onto the doorframe just above where my hands were.

"What are you saying, Leopold?" he asked in a husky voice.

I let my hands slip from the doorframe as I stepped back into the house. "It's later," I said as I stood in the darkness of my house. "We're alone. There's a bed upstairs, and—."

Kenny stepped inside to slam the door shut behind him and I lunged forward. My hands tore back the hood as my body slammed against his. He was pinned against the door with a loud thud and a deep growl. My hands dove into his hair as lips crashed against each other. Kenny's tongue immediately dove into my mouth to touch every part of me as arms wrapped around me. Hands moved across my back and down grab each of my thighs. I hoisted up into the air, my legs immediately wrapped around his waist, and I pulled away from our kiss. Oh, he was strong. I was a feather.

Kenny started to move. I wrapped my arms around his neck as I placed soft kissed along his cheeks. His gently stubble covered chin. His freckled nose. His heavy boots clunked against the floor as he carried me up the stairs.

"Which one?" he asked and I realized, he had never been in my room before.

I hummed nervously. "First door," I said as I pointed to my left.

My back was pressed against the wall next to my door and hips rocked forward against mine. My head clunked against the wall as I sighed. Lips kissed and a tongue licked along my neck as hands moved along my arms to grab my wrists and pin them above my head. I was being held up by hips pinning mine and my legs wrapped around him. I was worried and craving all at the same time. Kenny let go of my wrists to wrap his arms around me again. He carefully shut my bedroom door behind him and walked us over to the bed to carefully lay me down. He placed a soft kiss against my lips, taking my bottom lips between his when he pulled away and dragged them down my chin before he disappeared.

Boots thumped as they were kicked off to the side. I pushed myself to sit up and reached up to grab the zipper of his parka. Kenny breathed unevenly as I slowly pulled it down. He was…nervous? I pushed the coat off over his shoulders and it fell to the floor with a soft thud. He was standing in a white wife beater and his jeans. I revelled in the sight of toned muscles along his shoulders, his arms, his chest. I could see it all through his shirt. Oh gee, I must have looked so weird next to him. I was small, thin, and weak. The opposite of Kenny McCormick and his powerful body.

"What are you thinking about?" Kenny asked as he leaned forward slightly. His fingers carefully unbuttoned the top button of my pyjama shirt. I shook my head. "Tell me. I want to know."

I rubbed his knuckles together in my lap. Calloused fingers brushed against my chest just below my throat. "Why me?" I asked. My voice came out strangled from my own nerves.

Kenny tilted his head slightly. "Hmm?" he hummed curiously and his eyes flickered down for a second as he started to unbutton the next.

"Well, I know I'm not easy to like. The fellas used to tell me I was annoying all the time. And you—you could get anyone ya wanted."

The button popped open. Kenny's playful expression darkened. "Stop it," he growled. It wasn't a growl full of hunger, but instead, I heard a touch of anger. "Stop listening to them."

"To—?" I started to ask.

"The voices," he answered before I could finish my sentence. "The ones everyone put in your head. The ones that tell you you're not good enough," he explained and I didn't realize he had popped open the next button. "Don't listen to them," he whispered and another button. "Listen to me," he said, his voice returning with a husky tone. His hand pressed to my chest and he ran it along to push my shirt off my shoulder. He ducked forward to place a kiss to my cheek. The trail he made travelled down my neck and across my shoulder. I groaned deep in my chest. My hands were cupping the sides of Kenny's face as he focused on the spot where his mark had faded from. "You are kind," he whispered against my skin. "You are caring," he said as he let his hands slide under my shirt to move around my sides. He pulled me closer to him slowly. "You are beautiful."

"Kenny," I breathed into the air.

"You are everything, Leopold," he said and moved a hand from under my shirt to grab my chin. He forced me to look into his desperate eyes. "You are the sun. Without you, the world would go cold."

"St—Stop," I stammered as I squeezed my eyes shut. I shook my head. The sweet words was going to make my heart burst.

Lips pressed to my right eyelids and then my left. I slowly opened them and Kenny smiled. It was crooked and couldn't be closer to who he was. I reached out to grab the bottom of his shirt and started to pull it up. Kenny allowed me to lift the shirt above his head and toss it onto the floor. I had a better view of the soft muscles under beige skin. I had to run my hands over his chest and down his smooth abs. Fingers worked quickly to open the remaining buttons and then my shirt was removed. My hands pressed back to Kenny's stomach and then glided down to work at the button and zipper of his jeans. His breath hitched in his throat as I slowly pulled the pants down to let them pool at his feet. His legs were just as toned as the rest of his body.

"Leo," Kenny spoke up. I jumped at the forcefulness in his tone. "Do you have a—you know?" he asked. I cocked my head to the side in confusion. He cleared his throat. "A condom."

"Oh!" I said loudly. "Oh, no, I—uh—oh no," I panicked.

"It's okay," Kenny said as he grabbed my hands to lift them up to his face. He placed soft kissed to my knuckles, his solid eyes stared at me with a fierce intensity. "We'll stop."

I rapidly shook my head and stood. Kenny took a startled step back but I placed my hands on his shoulders to rotate us. He grunted as he fell back on to the bed. He propped himself up onto his elbows and I slid my pyjama pants off. I was completely naked and exposed as I crawled onto his lap to straddle his lap.

"Leo," he breathed. The hunger was back. "You're beautiful."

"So are you," I replied.

I noticed the reddening of his cheeks as the light from the moonlight touched his face. I leaned over to pull open the drawer of my end table and fished around inside for the bottle of lotion I kept inside. Kenny chuckled.

"What's that in there for, huh?" he teased.

I squirted the lotion onto my fingers and then reached back behind me to press my finger against my own hole. Kenny's lips parted slightly as he watched. His tongue darted out to lick his lips and he let out a low growl that came from deep in his stomach.

"Oh fuck, that's so hot," he breathed. I continued to work to loosen myself up as I rocked my hips forward occasionally. The friction made Kenny buck underneath me. "Ah, fuck! Leo."

I took that to mean he was at his edge. I quickly climbed off him to grab his boxers and slowly slid them off. I almost forgot how big he was. Oh, how did that fit last time? Kenny had squirted some of the lotion in his hand and rubbed it over his perky cock. When he was finished preparing himself, he reached out for me.

"Come here," he whispered.

I crawled back on his lap and leaned down to kiss him. My hand moved between us to grip him tightly and angle him. I didn't stop kissing him as I slowly lowered myself, taking up all of him inside myself. His moan was strangled as I lowered myself more and more. I leaned away to break our kiss and sat completely back. He was buried completely inside me. His head was pressed back as he breathed heavily. He must have been fighting hard to hold back his urges. He gripped tightly at my sheet. I leaned back over him when he rocked his head back and forth. His hands left the sheets to tangle in his own hair.

"Kenny," I whispered. "Kenny, ah!" He looked up at me, panting breaths passed through slightly parted lips. "I—I'm yours!"

I started to move and Kenny's hands immediately went to my hips to guide me. The sensation was mind numbing. I started slow to get used to the feeling. The burn was gradually replaced with pure pleasure. Kenny was fighting back the urge to move. His lip was clamped tightly between his teeth and his fingers dug into my hips. I knew I was going to bruise.

"Mm—move," I groaned through waves of pleasure.

Kenny didn't waste time moving his hips up to meet my own movements. He was hitting me deep against a bundle of nerves that made me cry out in pleasure. Kenny's long, strong fingers wrapped around my hard member that bounced along with my movements. I wasn't going to last long. The mixture of Kenny pressing into the bundle of nerves inside me as well as his hand pumping me fast drove me to the edge. I let my head lull back as I yelled into the ceiling.

"Kenny!" I screamed.

I came all over Kenny's stomach but he didn't mind as he groaned and pressed himself as far into me as possible. The sensation of him spilling inside of me was strange but it felt good. I fell onto his chest with heavy breaths and he wrapped his arms around me. Gentle kisses pressed to my sweat covered forehead.

We laid chest pressed to chest until I found the strength to lift myself up, making Kenny moan disappointingly underneath me. I let out a soft chuckle as I moved away but Kenny's hand grabbed my arm to stop me. "Stay," he groaned tiredly.

"We should clean up," I said but he didn't release his grip on my arm.

He shook his head and pulled me back down on top of him. I sighed and tried to bury myself into him as much as our bodies would allow. I wanted—no—I _needed_ to take in everything about him. His scent. The rhythm of his chest as it rose and fell with each breath. The soft texture of his skin.

Then, he started to snore. He was asleep, no doubt exhausted from our physical activity. I smiled against his skin and placed a small kiss to his chest. I wasn't far behind him to be pulled into a deep sleep. I slept straight through the night which was unusual. I would always wake up throughout the night to roll over and shift into a more comfortable position, but I was already the most comfortable I'd ever be.

I woke to the warmth of sunlight against my face. Voices were muffled through my window from the neighbour's house, and—wait. What was that? My hands moved across the soft sheets to tangle in even softer hair. I let out a small groan as I slowly opened my tired eyes. I slowly lifted my head to see the dirty blonde hair at my lap. Kenny's mouth was wrapped around my—

"Ah!" I cried and my back arched as his tongue swirled around me. "Oh!"

I couldn't hold back. My body twitched violently and I came. Kenny held on tightly to my tender hips as he swallowed every bit of me that I shot into his mouth. My body relaxed into the mattress and Kenny crawled across the bed to linger over me.

"Good morning, beautiful," he said, his voice and face cheery.

"I never took you for a morning person, Kenny," I explained. My voice was still groggy from my sleep. I lifted my hands to rub my tired eyes.

"I'm not, unless I have something especially tantalising to wake up to," he explained.

I laughed and moved my hands away from my eyes. Kenny leaned down to kiss the tip of my nose. I scrunched it and created a small chuckle from him. He shifted away to stand beside the bed and I sat up, my eyebrow lifted curiously as he held a hand out towards me.

"Come on," he said with a sweet smile. "Now it's time to clean up."

Standing didn't hurt as bad as after the first time, but tiny tingles of discomfort did course through my spine with each step I took as Kenny led the way down the hall to the bathroom. The warm water spat from the showerhead. Kenny stood behind me as we stepped towards the side of the tub. His chest was pressed to my back, an arm linked around me to put a hand at my throat, and hungry lips attacked my shoulders and neck. He was soft with his touches all over my exposed body. The warm water created thick steam that filled the room as hands travelled over skin and through hair to clean every inch of each other.

Kenny carried me back to my room when we were both squeaky clean. He set me down on the soft bed and peck my forehead with his lips. "Do you want pants?" he asked. I nodded and pointed across the room to my dresser.

"Middle drawer," I answered lazily.

He shuffled through the drawer to pull out a pair of green pyjama bottoms. I couldn't help but giggle as Kenny slid the pants up my legs. "I'm built to be doing the opposite of this," he said with a small grin.

I hummed quietly as I nodded. He was right about that. He left the bed to shuffle through his clothes and I suddenly felt panic. "Are—Are you leaving?" I asked.

Kenny stood up and turned to face me. A sad look on his face. "Do you want me to?"

I shook my head frantically. The sad look quickly turned to a happy one. Kenny slid on his boxers and jeans before he crawled into my bed with me. His muscular arms wrapped around me, one hand in my hair and the other wrapped around my waist. I snuggled up against his chest and let out a soft sigh.

"What do you want to do today?" he asked into my hair.

"This," I answered dreamily.


	9. Chapter 9: Kenny

I had so much fun writing this chapter! I hope y'all love it as much as I do.

* * *

 **Chapter Nine: Kenny**

We did exactly that. We spent the day tangled in each other, only stopping to make food when Butters' stomach let out a noise that worried that he may eat me at any moment. Butters went to work making food as I sat in the breakfast nook watching him. He knew exactly what he was doing and I noticed something else I absolutely adored about him. He hummed. When he was focused or thinking, he hummed. It was a turn on, to say the least.

We ate and I couldn't stop touching him. Whether it was my fingers gently brushing his arm, my knee carefully pressed to his, or my lips pressed to his, I had to be touching him. When we finished eating, Butters diligently washed the dishes, put them in the cupboard, and then took my hand to lead me back up the stairs.

There was something wrong. Butters was fidgety. I had my eyes closed to savour the contact against him as much as possible but the constant sharp movements irritated me.

"Leo," I said and his body went ridged. "Tell me what's on your mind or I'm going to smother you with a pillow."

"Oh, well—uh—," he stammered. I slowly opened my eyes and were met with his intense blue orbs.

 _Oh, fuck. Fucking beautiful._

"My father will be back tomorrow afternoon and I—well—," Butters explained nervously.

"He won't know I was here. I promise," I said as I wrapped an arm around his torso to pull him against my chest. "I'll leave before the sun wakes up, but until then, I just want to enjoy this."

Butters nodded enthusiastically against my chest. The sunlight slowly disappeared and I felt myself slowly fading to my sleep again. The words came back. They sat at the tip of my tongue and made my mouth dry.

 _Say it! Say it, moron!_

I fell asleep again to the warmth of Butters pressed against me. Happy dreams passed through my mind, full of Leopold. His smile. His laugh. Him.

I was suddenly ripped from my dream when pain shot through the top of my head. A hand was griped tightly in my hair, pulling me away. I kicked as I reached up to clutch at the hand pulling me from the warmth of the bed. My body slammed against the floor and then the hand pulled me up onto my feet.

"Stop!" I heard Butters scream.

"Shut up!" Mr. Stotch screamed back.

 _Oh…fuck…_

I was forced around and out of the room. Butters' quick footsteps thumped after us as I was led down the stairs and to the front door. The man's grip was sending jolts of pain through my head.

"Dad! Please!" Butters yelled.

The cold night air ghosted over my bare torso as I was shoved out onto the front lawn. The hand in my hair released as I stumbled. I stopped and turned to face the man. He was in a dishevelled state. His hair was teased and his eyes were partly hooded. It was a look only alcohol could create.

"You dirty son of a bitch," Mr. Stotch growled as he stepped off the front stoop towards me. "You think you can charm your poor ass into my son's pants? You are sorely mistaken. You are nothing, McCormick."

"Stop!" Butters yelled from the open doorway.

"Shut up, Butters!" Mr. Stotch turned his head to yell over his shoulder.

"Don't talk to him like that!" I snapped back.

My blood was boiling. The older man snapped his head back around to glower at me. "I will speak to him however I want. He is my son."

"Just because he's your son doesn't mean you can treat him as your own personal punching bag," I snarled.

"You would know, wouldn't you, McCormick?" Mr. Stotch said with a dirty grin.

My shoulders shook. "Dad, please, d—," Butters said as he stepped forward. A gentle hand went on his father's shoulder. The man spun around and the back of his hand connected with Butters' cheek with a loud snap. He let out a loud yelp.

I don't know how I ended on top of the man, but I did. Butters' screaming voice was distant and fuzzy. I brought my arm back, my fist ready, but was grabbed before I could satisfyingly connect with the man's face.

"Let go of me!" I yelled as the strong arms pulled me back.

"Kenny, stop!" Stan's voice broke through my anger fuelled rage.

I fought against his hold but he held on tightly. Mr. Stotch swayed as he lifted himself to his feet. "You son of a bitch," he snapped. "You are scum! How dare you corrupt my son. Just so you could bury your dick in something."

"Dad!" Butters cried through heavy tears in his eyes.

"That wasn't—!" I started to shout. Stan continued to hold on to me tightly but I didn't fight against him anymore.

"You are an animal! You and your filth have tainted my son!" Mr. Stotch growled.

"Shut up!" I snapped.

"You are disgusting."

"Stop!"

"Using Butters to satisfy your dirty needs."

"I would never—I love him!" I screamed.

The words were like a gunshot that echoed through the air. Everyone froze. I was panting heavily, my anger making me shake uncontrollably in Stan's strong arms. My eyes slowly shifted and though Butters stared at me with terrified, wide eyes, there was a smile on his face that pushed it all away.

"I love you," I breathed out.

Mr. Stotch was shaking as much as I was from his own anger. He took a step forward, ready to launch himself at me, but someone quickly stepped between us to put a hand on his chest.

"Enough, Stephen," Stan's father, Randy, said with a flat tone.

"He—," Mr. Stotch began.

"You are exhausted. I think it's time you head to bed," Randy said and then turned his head to face me. "And you should head home, Kenny."

"He is my home," I snapped back, anger filled tears forming in my eyes as I pointed across the lawn to Butters.

"Kenny," Stan whispered from behind me. "Dude, you have to calm down. It'll only make things worse if you don't."

He was right. I couldn't fix what was happening but I could stop it from getting worse. I completely relaxed and Stan finally let go of me. Randy looked past me to his son and nodded slowly. "Take Kenny back to the house," he ordered and then looked back at me. "I will get your things. Just go with Stan."

Stan wrapped a long arm around my shoulders to start to lead me in the direction of his house. Everything moved in slow motion. Randy planted himself in front of Mr. Stotch and Butters watched me with wide, unblinking eyes full of confusion and something else—relief?

I sat at the end of Stan's bed, Butters' face engraved in my pounding head as I stared at the floor. Stan sat next to me saying nothing. I think he was in shock of everything he witnessed. Randy returned after a while and set all my clothes down on Stan's computer chair.

"You'll stay here for the night, Kenny. You can stay here as long as you need to," he explained with a small smile.

He quietly closed the bedroom door behind him and Stan finally moved. He turned his head to face me and spoke. "Dude," he said, breaking the silence. "Did you mean what you said out there?"

I nodded slowly. "I did," I answered in a strong, flat tone as I lifted my head slightly. "I love him with everything I am."

"Dude," he whispered and laid back to stare up at the ceiling. "Holy shit."

I didn't sleep that night. Stan was lengthy and took up most of the bed, but that wasn't the reason for my lack of sleep. _He_ was the reason. The thought of what was happening to him made my body shake. When morning came, my eyes were heavy with exhaustion. Stan and I took the bus, something I hadn't done in a while since I fixed my truck. It was the same bus Butters took every single day, except that day. I sat next to the window to let my forehead press against it. The halls of the school were nauseatingly busy. I pushed through the crowd to my locker. I didn't feel right. Everything was a haze around me. Stan wouldn't stop staring at me from the side. I think he was still in shock. Then, I felt a hand gently touch my shoulder. I quickly spun around, my heart lifted in my chest, but it instantly fell when I came face to face with the wrong blonde.

"Oh, hey Tweek," I said, my voice low and sad.

"K—Kenny," he said, his voice hitching with nerves.

I let out a soft sigh. "You know," I muttered quietly. Tweek tightened his lips into a thin line and nodded. "Who told you?"

"Kyle," he explained. "He saw everything from his room. Said you two made—ugh—quite a scene."

I scoffed. "That's an understatement," I replied sarcastically.

The small hand touched my shoulder again. Tweek smiled. "It'll be alright."

I frowned and shook my head. "He'll take him away. Take him away from me. I can't—," I said, my voice shaking and then stopping when a solid hand smacked against my back.

"That's enough," Craig growled and an arm wrapped around my shoulders. "You're starting to sound like a little love-sick girl." I scowled angrily but Craig held into me tightly. "Butters isn't going anywhere."

"His father would drag him across the world if it meant getting him away from me," I said in a low voice.

Craig sighed. "Stop it," he leaned in to say in a quieted voice. I could hear the sincerity in it. "He's not going anywhere, McCormick. Trust me."

He didn't show up for Earth Sciences or lunch. Gym started. I spent my time staring at the door into the locker room as I changed and staring at the door to the gymnasium as we played basketball. A body slammed into me and I fell backwards with a pained grunt.

"Fuckin' fag," Cartman snarled. I was quickly on my feet but Craig was quicker. He had a hand against my chest as he stood between us. Fuck him for being a goddamn brick wall.

"Let it go," he snapped.

I stormed off. Coach Beater called after me but I wasn't listening. I had to get out. Then I was at Craig's house. I was ready to go home but he insisted on having me come over. I was starting to feel like a liability to the guys, but they were insistent with me. I didn't want to go home. I didn't want to lay staring at those cracked and weak walls. I didn't want to deal with my drunk and high father. I didn't want any of it.

"Let's go," Craig said as he gave my shoulder a hard punch.

I walked behind Craig and Tweek who had their fingers laced together. The sight made me ache. He was gone, probably on a plane to some place on the other side of the world where I couldn't reach him. Somewhere I couldn't find him. I curled in on myself as I walked. The thought made my stomach twist painfully.

I had another sleepless night on the couch in Craig's basement as he and Tweek slept on the floor in each other's arms. I was in a tired haze and considered skipping school. There was no point anyways in going. I sat at the dining room table surrounded by noise. Everyone was talking, except for Tweek who was looking down at his phone. Craig leaned over, his nose brushed against Tweek's cheek, making the blonde vibrate in his seat.

"My mom," Tweek said as he showed Craig his phone.

Craig read whatever was on the screen and the corner of his lips twitched in a quick smile. He nodded and pressed a kiss to Tweek's cheek. The familiar twist in my stomach returned.

I wanted to go home, to lay in bed, and never get up, but Craig and Tweek refused to let me. They made me walk between them on the way to school as if I was a convict who had a habit of making a break for freedom. The happy laughter that filled the halls made me irritated in the deep part of my mind. I needed to punch something. I needed to hurt myself, make myself bleed, that way I could feel something different then the twisting in my stomach. I sighed loudly as I stared into my open locker. Everyone was staring at me: Stan, Craig, Tweek, and even Kyle. I hated that look of pity. It made me mad. I wanted—

I nearly fell over when I felt a hand grab mine and pull me away from my locked. "Hey, what the—?" I started to snap but stopped when I turned to notice the familiar blonde hair and narrow shoulders leading me through the hall. My heart stopped.

"Leo," I managed to say through a struggle of my own mind.

He didn't say anything. He kept his head forward. Something was wrong. Something was really, really wrong. I let him lead me through the hall, up the stairs, and through the door to the roof. The cold Colorado air swirled around me. The door slammed shut behind us and the hand finally slipped away from mine. I stayed just outside the door, my hands shoved into the pockets of my parka, as he created distance between us. He kept his back to me as he rubbed his knuckles together.

"I need you to say something," I blurted out and watched as his shoulders tensed. "The silence hurts, so you need to say something to me. Tell me the truth," I said and had to catch my quivering voice. "Tell me you're leaving. Tell me this is it. Tell me it's over."

He finally spun around. His eyes were wide with shock. "Kenny—," he said with a shaky sigh.

"Just say it!" I shouted. I couldn't take anymore. My stomach was knotted. I wanted to hurl. I wanted to cry. I was too tired to do either.

"I love you too!" he suddenly shouted back. The knot instantly disappeared from my stomach. He knocked his knuckles together nervously as he looked anywhere but at me. "When you said that, oh gee, I thought my heart was gonna burst. Then I realized, I never said it. I knew I wanted to, but I never did say it. That made me sad. I needed to let you know. I—I couldn't leave. My dad, he was mad. So mad. He wanted to take me away but I—mm—I told him no."

I smiled. "You told your dad no?" I asked.

Butters nodded frantically. "I—I didn't mean to snap. I was just so mad. He said those awful things to you. About you."

"Leopold," I breathed.

"Say it again," he said as he quickly lifted his head to look at me. "Please, say it again."

I took a step forward. "I love you," I said. His mouth twitched into a small smile.

"Again," he said.

I continued to step forward. "I love you."

The space between us was gone but I we didn't touch. He put his hands together behind his back, making himself stand taller to meet my gaze. I kept my hands in the pockets of my coat to keep myself from hurriedly reaching out to grab him. I wanted to drag out the tension for as long as I could.

"Again," Butters demanded, his lips turned up into a smile I hadn't seen in a long time. It was one of pride and pure happiness. There wasn't a touch of sadness in him.

"I love you, Leopold Stotch."

"I love you too, Kenny McCormick."

My hands flew from my pockets to run through his hair and cradle his head. I kissed him softly. Our lips touched in soft, gentle pecks. Butters hummed lightly. I felt his lips vibrate against mine. I smiled and held his head to press harder into the kiss. Butters' hands pressed to my torso to move around to hug me, pulling me in tight against him. He let out a soft, disappointed moan when I moved away to break the kiss.

"Did you really stand up to your dad?" I couldn't help but ask curiously.

Butters frowned nervously as he quickly nodded his head. "Oh, he was so mad. He was saying such mean things about you though and—oh—I just got so mad!" he explained with an exacerbated voice. "I for sure thought he was gonna throw me out when my voice raised. I didn't mean for it to get so loud! But, he just stared at me, and then we…talked. He was still oh so mad, but he listened to me." My laugh made his jumped in surprise. My arms wrapped around him to press him to my chest. I couldn't stop the loud rumbling, even when his hands jabbed at my sides. "Stop laughin' at me, Ken!"

"I'm sorry," I gasped. "I'm sorry, Buttercup. I'm just…surprised." I let go to lean back. Butters' lips were turned down into a deep pout that I just had to kiss. "I'm glad you're not leaving," I whispered. The words were heavy with truth.

"I'm not goin' anywhere," Butters replied with a small smile.

He wasn't lying. He didn't go anywhere. The whispers and gossip about our show on the Stotch's front lawn quickly spread through the halls just as quickly as Butters and I walked through hand in hand. There was no more secret. Everyone knew and, aside from Cartman, it was all positive. I think Craig had something to do with it as he and Tweek loomed around us often.

Mr. Stotch was different from that day on as well. Randy took him frequently to meetings for his drinking and his grief. He didn't speak much to Butters, but it was better than the yelling. I would always arrive at Butters' in the morning to pick him up from school and drop him off after. I never took a step onto the front stoop and Mr. Stotch never rose his voice even though his eyes burned with anger. Over time, the anger slowly melted away, but I still wouldn't press my luck. Most of our time together was still spent at Craig or Tweek's.

Then, one day after hanging out at Craig's doing homework and watching a movie, I parked my truck and quickly climbed out to walk around to the other side. Butters was gathering his bag onto his lap, stalling until I opened the door. He stepped out and I trapped him with my arms.

"Ken—," he said with a shaky voice.

He was still nervous to have me near him while we were so close to his home. We made sure to keep our touching and kissing to anywhere but where Mr. Stotch was. Sometimes I would park next to Stark's Pond, Butters would climb onto my lap, and we would spend the next half an hour to an hour moving hands over each other's bodies as we kissed heavily. Tongues darted across soft lips and inside warm mouths. We had spent forty-five minutes doing the very thing just before I pinned him to the side of my truck. My need was heavy, but the worried eyes that looked up at me was all I needed.

"Don't worry, my dear Leopold, I won't break my promise," I said and leaned away.

The sigh that Butters made was full of relief and disappointment. I took his hand and led him to the front door. My toes almost touched the front step as I held tightly onto his hand. He opened the door and I immediately let go of his hand. Mr. Stotch was standing just inside. I took a quick step back.

"Hello, dad!" Butters said cheerfully as he took a step inside. He turned to face me, his smile wide and unwavering on his face. "I'll see you tomorrow, Kenny."

"Good night, Leopold," I said, my hands shoved into the pockets of my parka.

The door closed so I turned to head back towards my truck but I stopped when I heard the door open. My eyebrows narrowed together.

"McCormick," Mr. Stotch's low voice snapped.

My body tensed. I slowly turned. He was standing on the front step. Butters stood inside, the look of panic on his face as his darted between his father and myself.

"Did you mean what you said that night?" he asked. I hadn't said a word to Mr. Stotch since the altercation on his front lawn so the sudden confrontation was a surprise. "Did you mean what you said about Butters?"

I looked past Mr. Stotch to Butters and smiled. "Every word of it, Mr. Stotch," I answered as I looked back to the older man. The man was silent as he stared at me for a moment and then began to turn. "Mr. Stotch," I called out to stop him. "I know I'm not good enough for him. I know the family I come from, the life that I live, but I will spend every day of my life trying to become someone good enough for your son. I promise, I will be worthy of him and worthy of your acceptance for him."

I continued back to my truck. My hand closed around the handle when Mr. Stotch yelled, "Keep at it, McCormick," he said loudly across his yard. "It won't take long."

I let my lips curl up into a smile and pulled open the door to climb inside. My heart was lifted. I grinned the entire way home. The thing I feared worst in the world, our secret becoming public, was slowly turning into a sweet dream.

I had Leopold. My Leopold. It wasn't perfect, but I had him. And he had all of me. He would never understand how much of a hold he had on me. Everything I was revolved around him. He was my sun.

My Leopold.

* * *

But wait! Could that be it? Could that be the end of my story? D:

(It's not, I promise...)


	10. Chapter 10: Kenny

**Chapter Ten: Kenny**

"Karen, run to my room!" I yelled as I held back the thrashing drunk. He tried to swing but his aim was off from all the booze and dope coursing through his blood.

Karen took off down the hall. I waited until I was sure she was close to my room before I landed a hard blow to my father's head. He grunted as he shook off the hit. His body swayed. I stumbled as I quickly cut around the corner to race down the hall. The heavy, stumbling footsteps followed me. I made it past the threshold into my room, slammed the door shut, and slapped the lock across to stop my father from crashing through. I took a few steps back with heavy breaths. Each loud slam against the door was like a knife to my chest. Karen sat in the corner, next to my dresser, with her hands clutched into her brown hair. She was trembling.

"Ya son a bitch! Open the dayum door!" he screamed over the loud crashes of his fist against the door.

"No! Go walk off your damn high, old man!" I screamed back.

"Kenny," Karen whimpered.

I tore my attention away to quickly walk over to her. She weighed nothing as I carried her over to sit on my bed with her curled in my lap. I placed my hands over her ears and began to sing.

" _Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise_," I sang terribly. I was never good at it, but it always calmed Karen. I could already feel her relaxing against my body as the loud slams and bangs quieted.

He grumbled something under his breath and I listened to his heavy boots clunk away. Then there was the relieving sound of the front door slamming shut. I closed my eyes and sighed as I let my head rest back against the wall. I slowly released Karen's ears to gently pet her hair. Time passed of me listening to Karen's quiet breathing as I gently stroked her soft hair. A soft knocking on my window jolted my head up. A shadow moved across the floor. Someone was outside. I carefully shifted Karen off me to pull one of my thin blankets over her.

I moved cautiously towards the window. It was dark outside, but the light from the streetlamp outside streaked across my room. The shadow shifted uncomfortably. I slowly leaned over to look through the window and narrowed my eyebrows together. The figure outside wore a hood to conceal their face. I inched closer to the window and they looked up. The blue eyes glowed in the dark. I quickly opened my window and stuck my head outside.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, my voice harsher than I had intended.

Butters smiled. He was unfazed by my voice. "I came to see you," he answered, his voice lowered slightly. He was nervous. It must have taken every bit of courage he had to make his way across South Park in the dark. "Plus, I've dreamt of climbing in through your window, Princess Kenny."

I groaned and rolled my eyes. "Don't remind me of that," I said in an annoyed voice.

"Why not?" Butters asked, his smile grew across his face. "I liked Princess Kenny. She was sweet and strong."

 _She was the result of some pretty fucked up mental trauma._

"So was Paladin Butters," I replied.

Butters laughed quietly and then wrapped his arms around himself when a cold breeze wrapped around his thin body. He wasn't wearing a jacket, just the sweater that I suddenly realized was the one I gave him the day his nose bled all over his shirt. It fit him perfectly.

 _When did he grow?_

"Kenny, can I—can I come in?" he asked sheepishly.

I turned my head to look over at Karen's sleeping form and frowned. The drunken bastard could be back any moment and I didn't want Butters to witness it.

"Leo—," I started to say but Butters grabbed a hold of the windowsill and started to lift himself up.

"Too late!" he said excitedly and almost fell when he foot caught on the way in. I wrapped my arms around him to catch him before he fell and he laughed nervously. "Oh fudge, that wasn't very good."

Butters stood and I carefully removed the hood of his sweater to see his face. "It was perfectly you, Butterscotch," I replied teasingly.

Karen stirred across the room. I froze. I had forgotten about her for a moment. "Kenny?" she said in a groggy voice. Butters jumped at the sudden realization that we weren't alone. I turned to face my tired eyed sister as she sat up on my bed. "What's going on? Who's that?"

"Butters," I answered. "You know Butters."

"Is he the faggy fudge packer?" she asked tiredly.

"Karen!" I snapped.

She quickly lowered her hands and frowned. "What? It's what dad said," she explained.

I opened my mouth to respond harshly but Butters' soft chuckle made me stop. I turned my head to look at him with confusion. He walked over towards my shitty bed and crawled on top to kneel on the opposite side of the mattress from my little sister.

"It's nice to see you again, Karen," he said, completely ignoring the vulgar comment against him. I wondered if he even knew what it meant. "Gee, you've grown. You're so pretty."

Karen beamed. "Really?" she asked as her eyes practically begged for more compliments.

Butters nodded. "Uh huh. You've got to be one of the prettiest girls I've met," he explained. I noticed Karen's cheeks blush as she reached up to grab her hair to play with it. It was long and knotted. The lack of a haircut was taking a toll. Karen frowned when she realized how knotted and messy her hair was. I quickly turned to grab the brush that sat on top of my dresser and walked over to my bed.

"Here," I said as I held it out to her.

I used to sit and brush her hair until she'd fall asleep on my lap. That was years ago when she was younger. She pouted but lifted her hand. Butters quickly reached out to grab it first.

"Wait, I've got an idea!" he said excitedly. "I can brush your hair and give ya a new hairstyle you can wear to school tomorrow. Would you like that, Karen?"

I thought her neck was going to snap as she nodded rapidly. "Yes!" she cheered.

Butters smiled back. He knelt behind Karen near the end of the bed as I sat with my back pressed against the wall. I watched as Butters focused hard on making sure each brush through Karen's hair was perfect. He was humming. Karen could barely keep still as she waited to see what her new hairdo was going to look like.

"Butters?" Karen suddenly spoke up through the silence. I had my eyes closed with my arm placed behind me to use as a pillow against the wall. I opened them to see Butters lean over slightly as he made a noise in response. "Do you love my brother?"

Awkward silence hung in the air as Karen picked at a loose thread poking up from my old, tattered sheets.. Butters smiled sweetly. He shifted his eyes from Karen to look at me. I waited for his response. I wasn't sure why, but a lump formed in my throat from worry. Why was he taking so long to answer? Was he going to respond with something different?

"Do you love your brother, Karen?" Butters asked, turning his attention back to my sister. I tilted my head slightly in confusion. Karen nodded. "Why do you love your brother?"

"He's sweet. He's kind. He taught me how to ride a bike. He's caring," Karen explained. Butters continued to brush her hair as his eyes shifted back to me. "He protects me from the bad things."

"And all those reasons are why I do love your brother, Karen," Butters explained but I knew he was saying it all to me. My cheeks warmed up unexpectedly. "All those things and so many more reasons."

Karen closed her eyes. She swayed back and forth gently. I shifted on the mattress to sit forward. I put one hand on the back of Karen's head to press her face to my shoulder as I leaned into the blonde behind her. "Kenny! What are you doing?" Karen shrieked as I grabbed the zipper of Butters' sweater to force him forward to kiss him. "Kenny! Let go of me!"

I leaned back slightly from the kiss but kept myself close so my nose pressed against his cheek. "I love you," I whispered.

Karen punched me in the side and I instantly curled back to place my head against the wall. Butters laughed and continued to tend to Karen's hair. He twisted her hair into a braid that he pinned up to give her a style like something you'd see out of a prom photo. Karen quickly launched herself off my bed to run over to the cracked mirror across the room.

"It's fucking awesome!" she yelled.

"Karen, your language," I spoke up.

"Hypocrite," Butters said to me as he slid off the bed to walk over to the window. He slid it open and leaned out. I had a perfect view of his round ass as it wiggled in the air slightly. I licked my lips. He returned to close the window and held onto a small flower that grew from the bush beside my window. He walked over to where Karen was admiring her new hairstyle to tuck the flower in a large braid. "There! It's perfect!"

Karen quickly spun around to kiss Butters on the cheek. "Thank you so much, Butters," she beamed and started to head for the door. "I'll leave now so you two can fuck."

"Karen!" I snapped as I launched myself off my bed. She ducked out of my room with a loud giggle and I slammed my door shut behind her. I locked it with a loud sigh and turned to face Butters who was smiling. "Sorry about that," I apologized as I rubbed my hand against the back of my neck. "Thank you for doing that though. I'm terrible at braids. That really cheered her up."

Butters waved his hand with a shake of his head. "I was happy to do it. She's sweet," he explained with his signature smile. The one that made my heart ache.

The memory of why I was locked in my room with Karen came crashing back on me. I frowned. He shouldn't have been there. He couldn't be there when the mad man came back.

"Kenny?" he spoke up.

I shook my head. "You should go," I said, my voice low.

Butters' head cocked to the side slightly. "Did I do something wrong?" he asked while rubbing his arm. His expression was sad.

I quickly crossed the room to grab his arms. "No, no, you did nothing wrong," I assured him and my arms shook. "It's not safe here. It's never safe here."

"Kenny?" Butters' voice came out with worry. His hands cupped my cheeks and I squeezed my eyes shut.

"It's not safe. I can't protect you. I'm not—I'm not strong enough," I choked through my own panic.

"Then let me," Butters said and I slowly opened my eyes to look down at his shining blue eyes. "Let me protect you," he said as he smiled softly.

My chest tore itself apart. "What?" I asked.

"You don't always have to be the hero, Kenny. Sometimes you can be the damsel in distress," Butters explained and his thumbs brushed against my cheeks. "Can I be your hero for once?"

 _You already are._

I moved my hands from his arms to his sides. He let me walk him back until his lower back pressed against my dresser.

 _You always have been._

His arms rested against my shoulders to circle around my neck as I leaned down to place a soft kiss to his lips. I moved to pull away but Butters kept his arms stiff to hold me against him. His soft tongue darted out to lick the crack between my lips. I opened for him and let him lead the kiss inside my mouth. I groaned into the kiss when he suddenly pressed against me, grinding the lower parts of our bodies together. I had to tear away from the kiss to breathe.

"Kenny," Butters said in a low, lust filled voice.

I opened my eyes to see him smiling at me. "Tell me what you want, Leo," I whispered to him.

The smile on his face widened and I felt a small hand dive under my pants. I exhaled heavily as nimble fingers wrapped around my cock, instantly making it hard. "You," he answered.

"Fuck," I swore between clenched teeth.

Shirts flew off in a frenzy. I wasn't sure where mine landed but I made sure to keep his nearby. Bare chests touched as our mouths moved together. The sound of the zipper of my jeans being pulled down echoed through the room.

"Kenny," Butters whispered against my chin. "I—I want you to fuck me." My breath hitched in my throat. My hands cupped his cheeks as I lowered my head with a groan to press my forehead to his chest. "Kenny? Kenny, are you okay?" he asked in a panicked voice as he jabbed at my shoulders.

"You are going to be the death of me, Leopold Stotch," I said in a low voice.

"Ah! I—I'm sorry, Kenny. I didn't—I—," he stuttered.

I slowly lifted my head to meet the adorable panicked expression on his face. I gently rubbed my index fingers behind Butters' ears. He shuttered at the touch. "You're beautiful, Leopold," I said in a low voice. Butters frowned as his cheeks reddened. "I love you."

Butters hummed. His hands were fidgeting between us. He was fighting something in his mind. I grabbed his arms and carefully turned his around. "What—?" he began to ask but I pressed a finger to his lips.

"I want you to see what I see," I whispered into his ear. "I want you to see just how beautiful you are."

Butters' whimper caught in his throat as he looked at himself in my cracked mirror. I let my hands roam over his bare torso as my lips pressed gently to his neck. He shivered in my arms as I trailed my fingers down his stomach to fiddle with his pants. I crouched down as I pulled his pants down to his ankles and then opened the bottom drawer of my dresser. I shuffled around, pushing the dirty magazines I stored until my fingers found the smooth bottle I was looking for.

"Kenny," Butters whined.

"Hang on, babe," I said as I set the bottle down on top of the dresser. "Brace yourself."

"I'm—," he stopped to let out a loud gasp. He leaned forward to place his hands against the top of my dresser and hung his head forward. My hands were placed firmly on his ass to pull his cheeks apart as I pressed my tongue into his puckered hole. The soft shout that escaped his throat was cut off as he bit down on his knuckle.

"Don't hold back your screams," I said when I pulled away from him to stand. I unbuttoned my jeans to slide them to my ankles with my boxers. "Leo, open your eyes," I said as I reached around him to grab his cheeks.

He shook his head. "No!" he shouted shakily.

"Why?" I grinned, feeling his skin heat up under my touch.

Butters hummed. "It—It's embarrassing," he stuttered.

"Suit yourself," I said as I let go of him.

I picked up the bottle of lube to squirt some onto my hard dick. Butters moaned quietly as he pressed his lips tightly together. I leaned forward, my hand pressed against the wall next to my mirror as my chest touched his back. He swallowed loudly.

"Do you want to rethink that?" I asked into the back of his neck.

He quickly shook his head again. I grinned. I was hoping for that response. I angled my cock and with one hard thrust, I pushed inside him. He gasped loudly. I grabbed his shoulder and rocked my hips forward, thrusting into him in slow motions. The dresser rattled from the movement. I looked over Butters' head and his eyes were open. He was looking at me. His dark blue eyes made me shiver. I pulled out from him to spin him around. His lower back pressed against my dresser and his mouth turned up in a smile.

"Why, you're blushing, Kenny McCormick," he said teasingly. I grinded my teeth together. "You're adorable."

I lifted him off his feet to have him wrap his legs around my waist. He was still light, easy to pick up and carry over to my bed. "You're going to regret that grin on your face, Buttercup," I growled.

Butters grinned as he pushed himself up onto his hands to lean up towards me. "I doubt that," he whispered against my lips.

I growled again and attacked Butters with hunger deep in my chest and groin. We fucked until we both came twice and he collapsed on top of me. His sweat covered body shook with exhaustion. I laughed into his hair as I gently teased it with the tips of my fingers. He lifted his head to look at me with a lazy gaze.

"That's the second time I've heard you swear, Buttercup," I explained with a wide grin. "It was…beautiful."

Butters hummed as he rubbed his fingers. "There ya go saying those things again. Oh, they make me feel—," he explained nervously.

"Hey," I said as I reached up to gently touch his soft cheek with my fingertips. "I love you, Leopold."

"Oh," he replied loudly and smiled. "Well, I love you too, Kenneth."

I stopped my hand to twitch it away. I sat up quickly, almost knocking him off my lap. His eyes were wide in confusion. I grabbed his arms a little too tightly. I couldn't help it. My heart was racing.

"Say that again!" I said loudly. Butters blinked in a daze. My lips were stretched far across my face. "Say my name."

His hands went up to touch the sides of my neck. He was smiling. "I love you, Kenneth McCormick."

I couldn't help myself. I stood to press him against the wall and fucked him one more time. We were both exhausted, our bodies tired, but it was still mind blowing. When we both came, we were shaking from the physical exertion and the cold. My room was freezing and it clung to our sweat covered skin. We cleaned up the mess we made on ourselves before Butters threw on his clothes. He climbed underneath the blankets on my bed, pressed his face to one of my pillows, and patted the mattress as he smiled at me. I smiled back. I was in my boxers, jeans, and socks, but no shirt.

"Come to bed, dear," he said with a teasing tone.

I walked over and climbed in to hug him tightly against me. "I want you to stay here with me," I said quietly.

"Okay," Butters replied softly and buried his face into my chest. I narrowed my eyebrows together as I looked down at him. "You have to take me to breakfast tomorrow though. A real date. You have to be charming and everything."

I chuckled. "I'm always charming," I replied.

"Charming for everyone to see, but only for me to enjoy," he explained, his voice getting more and more groggy the more he spoke.

I wouldn't admit it, but I was happy. So happy, my chest was gonna burst. I hugged my beautiful blonde closer and closed my eyes. Sex wore me out. I was so tired. I couldn't keep myself awake to listen to his light breaths and feel his fingers tracing tiny patterns on my back.

I don't know when I fell asleep but I woke to the sound of the front door slamming shut. I let out a soft groan as my eyes flickered open. I pressed into the warmth in front of me but my mind was quickly snapped back to reality at the sound of heavy footsteps stomping towards the room.

"Leo," I said in a panic as I gently shook Butters' shoulder. He let out a low, sad groan as he buried his face into the pillow. "Leo, please, you have to get up." The footsteps were getting closer. "Leopold, wake up!"

The loud slam against the door made him jolt up from his sleep. His dark blue eyes were wide with panic. "Ya lil' faggot, git the hell out 'ere!" my father screamed through the door. "I know he's in there!"

I was pulling Butters off the bed and towards the window. I grabbed my parka from the floor before I quickly threw open the window. "Go," I ordered as I grabbed his arm to push him towards the opening.

"Come with me," he begged as he faced me with eyes still wide.

"Imma gonna getcha an' yer lil' bitch boyfriend!" my father screamed.

I put my hands on Butters' cheeks to kiss him quickly. "I'm right behind you. Just get out and run for my truck. Don't stop. Don't look back," I said and then spun him around. "Now, go."

He quickly clambered out the window as the banging grew louder. I threw my leg through the window as my door splintered open. I turned my head back to see the familiar red face tainted with alcohol and drugs on my father's face. He stormed across the room towards me. I climbed out to turn back around and slam the window down. It came down on my father's hand with a loud crunch. He threw his head back with a loud roar in pain. I hoped it hurt.

 _Serves you right, you prick._

I quickly turned to run. Butters was around the corner, out of my view. It made my heart race in panic not being able to see him. Then I turned the corner to the front of the house and saw him standing next to my truck. He was bouncing impatiently, watching for me to come into view. His expression relaxed as I stumbled over some metal sitting in the grass.

"Get in!" I yelled.

He nodded frantically and climbed inside. He yelled at me a few times for never locking my truck, but I'm sure he was relieved at that moment, I know I was. I quickly opened the driver's side door and whipped out the keys from the pocket of my parka to shove them into the ignition. The truck roared to life and I wasted no time backing off the lawn to tear away from the house. My shoulders were shaking as I griped tightly onto the steering wheel. The tension inside the cab was heavy as we let the silence linger. I pressed on the brake to stop the truck at a red light. A snowflake slowly drifted down onto the windshield just in front of me.

Butters made a small noise beside me. I tensed as I inhaled sharply. He must have been crying. I knew having him there was a bad idea. Fuck! Why did—?

Butters broke out into loud laughter. I quickly spun my head around to look at him, my face scrunched in confusion. He was…laughing. It was deep and throaty. His eyes were shut as he wrapped his arms around himself.

"What is so funny?" I asked still looking confused.

"We—We have the worst luck with dads," he managed to say between heavy breaths.

He continued to laugh. My face relaxed and the corner of my lips turned up into a small smile.

 _Fuck, I love this kid. I love every bit of him. He's absolutely—_

The truck suddenly slammed forward. The side of my head smacked against the steering wheel as I watched Butters snag against his seatbelt. A loud ringing echoed through my head. I was in a daze. The blow to my head was hard. Everything was blurry.

"Kenny!" I heard Butters scream.

I turned my head and the flash of light blinded me.

Then…cold.

So. Fucking. Cold.

* * *

I'm gonna cryyyyy. T.T


	11. Chapter 11: ?

Sad news friends! This is the final chapter. I'm weeping. D:  
I hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven 1/4: Butters**

I sat in the cafeteria staring down at my hands. My food was open in front of me but I didn't have an appetite for it. I was alone, like always. I was used to it. No one liked me. I was annoying and everyone had their groups. I wanted to make friends. I tried. I was always nice, even when they were mean to me. I wanted them to like me.

I was rubbing my knuckles together. My nose stung. I was going to cry.

"Fuck off, Cartman!" Kyle's voice screamed across the cafeteria.

The familiar laugh from Eric erupted. It as irritating to listen to, but at least he was laughing. Then I felt the bench dip slightly. I lifted my head and turned to see the familiar orange hood beside me. My eyes were wide.

"Ken—Kenny?" I asked nervously.

The boy turned his head slightly. His coat was pulled up to cover the bottom half of his face and the hood hid his hair. I could only see his bright blue eyes. He stared at me for a moment before looking back forward. He didn't speak much, but his eyes held such an intense stare. Then, his stomach let out a loud growl that made both of us flinch.

"Oh, gee, that sounded bad," I said with a soft chuckle. I touched my fingers to my tray to slide it in front of him. "I'm not too hungry today. Why don't you help me eat?"

He turned his head to look back at me. His eyes were wide. I smiled and he reached a hand up to hook a finger over the collar to pull it down off the lower part of his face. He grinned. It was big and toothy, accentuating the freckles on his face. He reached out to take half of my ham and cheese sandwich to nibble at it. I took the other half and munched along with him.

"They're loud," he suddenly said in a low voice. I had the sandwich pinched between my teeth as I quickly turned back to look at him again. "It's quiet here. Is it…okay that I stay?"

I bit into the sandwich and nodded rapidly. He looked at me through the corners of his eyes and smiled again. He had such a nice smile. I don't know why he hid under his coat. I wanted to see more of that smile. It was addicting.

 _"_ _What the fuck are you saying?!"_

Craig.

 _"_ _Calm down. Let him explain."_

Kyle.

 _"_ _Wait, are you saying he's going to die?"_

Stan.

 _Who's going to die? Me?_

My hand twitched and I felt soft grab onto me. "Butters?" Tweek's shaky voice whispered.

I moaned. My body hurt. My head throbbed. There was a pinching feeling on the inside of my left elbow. I fought the pain to slowly open my eyes. The dim lighting allowed me to see a tiled ceiling. I let my eyes roam to see screens and machines. I was in a hospital room.

Tweek stood. His breath was panicked as he turned. "He's awake!" he screamed.

Footsteps rushed into the room. Craig was first, followed by Kyle and then Stan. Craig was at Tweek's side to grab my hand.

 _There's sweet Craig again._

Kyle and Stan stood on the opposite side of my bed from the couple. "Hiya fellas," I said through a cracked voice.

"Ah, how are you feeling?" Tweek asked, his body twitching uncontrollably. Something was bothering him, bad. Craig put a hand on Tweek's shoulder to ease his shakes.

I licked my lips. "A bit thirsty," I said. Kyle moved. He poured water into a plastic cup with a straw. I sipped at the cool liquid. It was soothing against my dry throat. "Thank you, Kyle."

The room fell eerily quiet. Everyone looked down at me with pity filled eyes. "Butters," Stan spoke up suddenly. "What do you remember?"

I swallowed harshly. "I was at Kenny's," I began to explain, my eyes closed. Remembering was hurting my head. "His father came home. Kenny rushed me out the window. We got to his truck and drove away."

The loud crash and scraping metal made me flinch. I could feel the pain of my body being thrown around the inside of the cab. Blood. So much blood, flying all over. I opened my eyes and quickly sat up. My arm that was in a sling filled with pain as I tried to sit up. Everyone grabbed for me.

"Butters, don't move!" Kyle shouted.

"The truck!" I gasped in a panic. "It hit his side. It hit Kenny. He—I have to get to him!"

I was fighting against the hands that were grabbing me to hold me down. Pain coursed through my body. Tears stung my eyes. I had to get through the pain. I had to get to him.

"Butters! Please!" Tweek shouted.

"Let go of me! I have to see him," I screamed.

"Stop!" Craig suddenly shouted and he was over me. The other guys had backed off so Craig could put his hands on my shoulders and pinned me down. "You have a cracked collarbone and your knee was dislocated along with fuck knows how many other injuries. If you hurt yourself anymore trying to get to him, he's going to be pissed!"

The tears that formed in my eyes slowly released from the edges. Tweek was behind Craig with his arms wrapped around himself. He had his eyes closed as he shook uncontrollably. Stan had a hand on Kyle's shoulder who looked like he was about to assault the nearest object.

"He—He's—," I stuttered, not able to get out the words.

"He's in surgery, Butters," Craig explained while still holding me down. "He's in bad shape." Craig was starting to shake. He was worried. I cried. "I'm sorry, Butters. I'm so sorry."

Strong arms wrapped around me. Craig had never hugged me before but I imagined it would always be tight, like he wouldn't know his own strength. I was wrong. He was gentle. He held me like I was a cracked egg dangerously close to breaking completely. I clung onto his shirt with my free hand and sobbed loudly. I couldn't help but release all my tears into his chest.

Everything hurt. My body hurt. My heart hurt. I wanted him. I needed him.

I was never left alone. Someone was always with me. Craig and Tweek stuck around the most. They were always in my room after school and on the weekends. During school, my dad stayed with me. He was quiet but kind.

One day, Craig dropped a small pile of papers on the flat surface in front of me. "You have a get out of school free card and you've requested homework? What is wrong with you?" he asked. Tweek was sitting in an armchair to my left with a travelling mug of coffee in his hands.

"There's nothing else to do," I answered with a small smile.

"Weirdo," Craig muttered and sat down next to my feet. He pulled off his blue hat to ruffle his hair. He looked tired. He wasn't at the hospital just for me. He spent a lot of time in a room down the hall.

"Mr. McCormick!" Kyle's voice shouted from the hall.

Craig was immediately on his feet. He was tense. His face contorted into anger. My body shook when Mr. McCormick stepped into the doorway to my room. Tweek was on his feet but Craig quickly motioned for him to stay put.

"Get the fuck out!" Craig snapped at the older man.

"I just came to apologize," Mr. McCormick said as he shifted his eyes from Craig to me. "I want to apologize."

"I don't think you heard me. Get the fuck out of here!" Craig shouted. He stepped forward to size up the man.

"I—I didn't want to hurt you or him. I just wanted to…scare you. My head was so fogged," the man explained, his voice quivering as he spoke.

I lowered my head and squeezed my eyes shut. "He's in there!" Kyle yelled.

Police officers rushed into the room to grab Mr. McCormick, cuffing his hands behind his back. Tweek knelt beside me with his arms wrapped around me. His soft vibrations was actually soothing as I pushed the man's voice out.

"It's okay," Tweek whispered as he gently petted my hair.

Craig was still shaking, watching as Mr. McCormick was pulled out of the room. Tweek waited until my body relaxed to stand and walk around my bed. He stood in front of Craig whose shoulders instantly slouched. Tweek's shaky hands went up to touch Craig's cheeks and then soft lips met. I ached.

 **Chapter Eleven 2/4: Craig**

I threw my hands up into the air and cheered. "Yes! I am on fire!" I yelled and then punched the blonde sitting next to me on the couch. "You suck today, McCormick." He stared at the television with distant eyes. I sighed heavily and smacked the back of his head. "Hey, what the hell's wrong?"

He rubbed the back of his head and turned to look at me with furrowed eyebrows. We spent the morning cleaning my dad's storage locker of his and Butters' bang fest. Ugh. He didn't want to go home. He hated home. So, he came back to my place to play video games. I liked the company. Tweek was working and I really didn't want to spend time with my lame ass family.

"What could you possibly be upset about right now?" I asked.

Kenny looked down at his hands that fiddled with the controller. "I'm going to ruin him," he finally said, sadness in his tone. "I don't want to, but it's impossible not to because of who I am. Because of who he is. I'm doing to destroy him."

I sighed heavily. I set my controller beside me as I sat back to slouch in the couch. "Are you kidding me, McCormick?" I snapped annoyingly. "You got him. You've wanted nothing but him for years and now that you got him, you're gonna let some dumb nerves get the better of you?" I was almost yelling. I stood and turned to face him. "Grow up, McCormick!" He looked up at me. The look of sadness was quickly replaced by shock. "You love the son of a bitch. You can't let love go because you're scared."

"I—," he tried to say. He stopped to sigh heavily before talking again. "I can protect him from everything: his father, my family, hell, I can even protect him from Cartman. I can't protect him from myself though," he explained. "It's the one thing I can't do."

His hands were in his hair to grip tightly. I had seen it before, the darkness in Kenny. The first time I saw it was when he pinned his father against the wall in his house as I stood in the doorway. It was that summer where everyone had left and Tweek and I had started hanging out with Kenny a lot. The man had lunged for Kenny in a drunken haze. Kenny's hand clutched to the man's throat and his other hand impacted with the wall in a fist. I flinched as his knuckles broke through the cracked drywall. I internally thanked whatever God that Tweek was standing at the sidewalk where he couldn't see or hear what was happening.

After that day, I saw the darkness some days. When Fatass shoved Butters in gym class, that darkness rose to the surface for everyone to see. Kenny's eyes went dark and I knew I had to stop him. He would have killed Cartman if Stan and I hadn't been there. Kenny had hidden strength that he couldn't contain. He feared that strength.

"Kenny," I said as I moved to crouch in front of him. I flicked his forehead and he lifted his head slightly to look at me. "You're an idiot." His face twisted in confusion. "Tweek is an emotional mess. He doesn't sleep, he panics over everything, and he thinks there are gnomes living in his room. On the outside, I'm the normal one, but that's far from the truth. I'm just as messed up in my head as he is," I explained as I rubbed my fingertips against my scalp through my hat. "I'd fall apart without him. That's the whole point. You rely on each other to pick up your broken pieces and put you back together."

Kenny's expression softened but there was still sadness in it. I sighed again. "Will you…promise me something?" he asked, lowering his head to stare at the floor.

"I am not going to suck your dick," I joked but kept my voice flat.

A grin flashed across Kenny's face and he shook his head. "No, I need you to promise," he said and looked back up at me. "Promise me that if anything happens where I can't be there next to him, that you'll be there. You'll protect him. You'll make sure he's safe."

I rolled my eyes. "You're not going anywhere. You're a goddamn cockroach, McCormick," I said as I stood.

Kenny quickly reached out to grab my sleeve. I looked back down at his tear-filled eyes. "Please, promise me," he begged.

I knocked the items off the small table next to the door. "Fuck you!" I growled in a low voice. "Fuck you for making me promise that. For making me responsible for him."

The low, steady beeping of the machine echoed through the dark room. _"He's alive,"_ the doctor said. _"He made it through the surgery, but—."_ I clutched my hands around the railing at the foot of the bed. _"He's in a coma. We don't know when he'll wake up."_

"Fuck you," I growled.

Kenny's body hooked up to the machines made my stomach knot. Cables and tubes ran from his body and he was barely him. He was covered in small wounds and bruises. A bandage was wrapped around his head to cover his dirty blonde hair.

"You're not allowed to leave him, your bastard. You don't get to get away that easy," I snapped.

 **Chapter Eleven ¾: Butters**

I let out a shaky breath. Kyle stood in front of me and smiled. "Ready?" he asked.

I nodded rapidly. He held his hands out and I took them. The weight on my leg forced a dull pain through my knee. I had been bed ridden for weeks and was ready to get moving. Stan moved along beside me with his hands ready to catch me if my knee decided it didn't want to support my weight anymore. We walked from my hospital bed to the hall. I wanted to get as far away as I could from it. Kyle walked backwards, holding onto my hands. He was smiling. I liked that the smiles were coming back to everyone. It took time, but they deserved to be smiling.

"How does it feel?" Stan asked.

"Hurts a bit, but it's good to move," I explained with a wide smile.

"How far do you think you could go?" Kyle asked.

There was a serious expression on his face. I stopped. "Kyle," Stan said in a warning tone.

"He's down the hall," Kyle said, ignoring Stan's soft protest.

I hadn't been there. People had offered to push my wheelchair down but I couldn't do it. I got close once. I was at the closed door but I started to panic. Craig hugged me again. It was strange. He was trying so hard to make sure I wouldn't break.

"I—I don't—," I stuttered.

"You don't have to," Stan said from my side.

"Yes, he does," Craig's voice said. I turned my head. He was heading from the direction of Kenny's room. He approached us with a stern expression. "It's time, Butters."

Kyle opened his mouth to protest but Craig took one of my arms to put it around the back of his neck as his arm wrapped around my waist. He leaned down slightly to make the position more comfortable.

"Craig, you shouldn't—," Stan started to say.

"Shush, Marsh," Craig snapped and then looked down at me. "Butters?"

I took a moment before I slowly nodded. Craig started to lead me slowly down the hall. He took some of my weight off my leg but allowed me to move on my own. Kyle and Stan were close behind us. We stopped at the door. It was cracked open and I could hear steady beeping from inside.

"Butters," Kyle said forcefully from behind me.

I lifted my hand to press it to the door but stopped when I heard rapid beeping from inside the room. I immediately pulled away. Kyle and Stan rushed past me into the room. Craig held me just outside the room as a doctor and a few nurses rushed over.

"You need to take him back to his room," one of the nurses said.

Craig nodded and moved an arm behind my knees to pick me up. "Craig, p—put me down!" I yelled. "What's going on?" I snapped as I was being carried off. The sound of loud, rapid beeping made my heart race. "Kenny!" I screamed over Craig's shoulder but there was no response.

I sat at the edge of my bed. I rubbed my knuckles together as I stared at the odd lines in the floor. Tweek, Kyle, Stan, and my father were in the room. Craig refused to stay. He needed to know what was happening. An hour had passed since I was carried back to my room. I was getting too anxious.

The door opened and everyone looked over. I didn't. I closed my eyes. "Butters," Craig said in a low voice. I shook my head. "Butters, get up," he ordered as he grabbed for my hands but I quickly pulled away. "Butters—."

I shook my head. "No, I can't—," I said but my voice cracked under the stress.

"Butters, stop," Craig snapped and grabbed my hands to yank me to my feet. I hissed at the pain that shot through my knee. I was suddenly surrounded by everyone. Craig held on tightly to my hands. "One step at a time."

I could hear my heart beating in my ears as I moved further down the hall towards his room. Everyone followed. Kyle, Stan, and my father stopped across the hall from the room. Craig and Tweek helped me through the doorway. His body laid on the bed. There was no tube in his throat. The steady beeping was stopped. My breath hitched in my throat. I stopped. Tweek stood behind me. Craig gave my hands a gentle tug.

"Come on," he whispered.

He led me over beside the bed. I closed my eyes as he guided my hand down to touch the cold skin of Kenny's hand. I let out a soft sob. Craig's hand left and I heard his footsteps move to the door. It quietly clicked closed behind him. I had to cover my mouth with my free hand to hold in the heavy sobs. It was torture.

 _Why did he bring me here? I don't want to be here! I don't—_

"Mm," a small noise moved from nearby.

My eyes shot open and I looked down at the long fingers that gently wrapped around my hand. I exhaled heavily. "Kenny?" I gasped.

Eyelids slowly slid open. Bright blue eyes shifted to look at me. The wide, toothy grin that met me made my legs shake. "My Leopold," Kenny said with a scratchy voice from the tube that had been shoved down his throat for weeks.

I inhaled sharply and had to sit on the edge of the bed. My legs couldn't hold my weight up anymore. I grabbed his hand with both of mine and leaned forward to press my forehead against the back of it.

"It's a dream," I muttered. "I'm in a dream."

Kenny chuckled weakly. "If this is a dream, I'm not complaining if you're here in it with me," he explained. Fingers gently brushed through my hair. I lifted my head. My eyes were filled with tears. Kenny brushed his finger over the top of my cheek where a tear fell. "I'm here, Leopold. I'm sorry I left you for a while."

"You—You're sorry you left?" I asked in a soft whimper and laughed. "You almost died. You got slammed into by a truck."

Kenny hummed with a smile. "Yeah, that put a damper in things," he said.

"You almost died, Kenny," I repeated sadly.

Kenny frowned. He let his fingers travel from my cheek to my chin. "I can't move or I might rip a stitch, so I need you to come to me," he explained and swallowed hard. "I need to kiss you or I'm gonna kill myself getting to you."

I let go of his hand and shifted so I could lean over him. My hands were gently at the sides of his face as I kissed him. My tears dripped from my closed eyes and fell onto his face. His hands were on my sides. I could tell it took everything in him not to groan at the pain. I pulled away from the kiss and Kenny gently ran his fingers through my hair.

"I love you, Kenny," I blurted out. I needed him to hear it a million times. I needed him to know it.

He smiled. "I love you too, Leopold," he replied. I carefully lowered myself to lie beside him. I made sure not to get in the way of any of the cables or IV lines and to only hold his hand. "Are you alright?"

I laughed lightly and nodded. "I look a lot better than you," I joked.

"That's nothing new, babe," Kenny replied just as jokingly as I was. "But I'm serious."

I sighed. "I was a little banged up. I'm healed though. My leg hurts a bit, but it's getting better," I answered. Kenny turned his head and placed a soft kiss to my forehead.

"I'm happy you're safe. If you're safe—," he explained but I cut him off.

"No," I snapped as I sat up. "We both have to be safe. There is no me without you."

Kenny's lips were set in a thin line. He slowly smiled. "You're my hero, Leopold."

My insides warmed up. Nothing hurt. Everything felt good. He was back. We were back.

 **Chapter Eleven 4/4: Kenny**

I sat in my truck tapping my fingers against the steering wheel along to the song on the radio. I rubbed my itchy cheek against the fur on the hood of my parka and then looked at my watch. He was late. I bit my lip nervously and then the door suddenly creaked open. I quickly spun my head around to see the blond climb into the cab.

"Sorry! I had to talk to Professor Gilson," he explained and locked his seatbelt. "This assignment is kicking my ass. There's so much to it!" He turned his head. I was grinning at him. He smiled back. "What?"

"I missed you," I said as I leaned across the inside of the truck to kiss him.

"I missed you too," he replied when I pulled away.

Everything changed when Leopold and I were discharged from the hospital. He went first but he was at the hospital every day to see me. The day I was released, I had a small thought cross my mind that I had wished I had died as I stared at the hospital bill in my hands. I was sweating and felt like I was about to collapse when the paper was suddenly ripped from my hands.

"You have more important things to worry about," Mr. Stotch said.

I couldn't speak. I was in shock. What was even more shocking was how he wouldn't let me go home. He made me stay with them for at least a week. My mom and Karen were still at the house where it was nice and quiet, but they spent lots of time at the Stotch's. My father was in prison. I wasn't surprised, but it still hurt to think he was there.

There were no more secrets. Everyone knew and even though there was still pity filled in their eyes when we walked through the halls, we didn't care. They could stare all they wanted. I had him in my arms. Then graduation and life. I panicked. Leopold was applying for colleges and I could only watch as he planned on getting further and further away from me.

"If you go here then I could come see you once a month. It would be just a plane ride away," I explained as I held a brochure of a college to my face.

Leopold scowled. "What are you talking about?" he asked harshly. I swallowed the lump in my throat. "You're coming with me."

"Huh?" I asked in return.

"You don't want to go to college and that's fine. So, you'll come with me and live with me and I'll take care of you," he explained and took the brochure from me.

"I—ugh—," I stuttered.

Leopold sighed and shook his head. "Seriously. I thought you'd have caught on to that."

And so, he was accepted into every college but chose Denver to stay close. He said he wanted to stay close to his dad but I know my mom and Karen some to do with his decision as well. He showed up at my house unexpectedly one day with boxes and ordered me to start packing. He started school as I shuffled around the small apartment. Then, I got a job fixing vehicles. It helped me feel a little less useless but I could also get my truck back together. It was damaged in the accident. Everyone told me to give up on it. Leopold was the only one who joined me in agreeing to salvage it. I think when he looked at the truck he saw memories, just like I did.

"Hello!" Leopold sang as he waved his hand in front of my face. "Can we go home now?"

I smiled and nodded. I kicked the door shut with my foot. Shoes were kicked off. Jackets clattered to the floor. Leopold's bag was tossed into a chair. I was walking Leopold backwards past the kitchen to the bedroom/living room of the bachelor apartment. His hands slid underneath my shirt to lift it over my head. The scars across my body still made him stop. He kissed every line and mark across my chest before he kissed me. He was almost the same height as me. He had hit another growth spurt before graduation. I loved it.

"I love you, Kenneth McCormick," he said with a wide smile.

"I love you too," I replied as I carefully brushed his hair back.

"Say it," he said with a half-smile and gently brushed his lips against mine. "Say my name."

"I love you, Leopold McCormick."

* * *

 **I seriously hope you all enjoy it! I know there were some rough spots (bad grammar or some strange information). This was so fun to write though!  
I will be moving on to making a CraigXTweek story next (one that is directly connected to this story). I hope you all stick around for it!  
Please, give me any suggestions or comments.**

 **Thanks guys! You're all the best!**


End file.
